


Тайна Моря Ржавчины: секрет трансформации

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Historical, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Pre-War, Religious Cults, Spies & Secret Agents, Treasure Hunting, War, element of mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Юный автобот Бамблби под прикрытием отправляется в Море Ржавчины, чтобы отыскать и завербовать среди нейтралов новых рекрутов. Его осведомитель отправляет его на поиски древнего артефакта квинтессонов, снабдив отрядом, картой и парой подсказок. Вместе кибертронцам предстоит пройти нелёгкий путь, узнать много нового о прошлом их создателей и друг друге. Море Ржавчины скрывает много секретов, и некоторые из них лучше оставить там же.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Hound
Kudos: 1





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020. Выкладка по окончании.
> 
> По Г1 автоботы первыми открыли способность трансформироваться, но поскольку они всё-таки механизированная форма жизни, частичная трансформация имеет место быть.  
> По идее, речь идёт о Третьей гражданской войне (между автоботами и десептиконами), но способность трансформы была открыта во время второй, поэтому АУ - наше всё, не бейте х)  
> P.S. Лару Крофт и Индиану Джонса по-кибертронски заказывали? =Р Приятного прочтения с:  
> P.P.S. А ещё это pre-war AU, это важно.
> 
> А это картиночка:  
> https://sun9-7.userapi.com/c840121/v840121051/2bcde/LbBsl2gztxw.jpg

Бамблби немного расстроился, что на разведку его отправили в гордом одиночестве. С ним порывался съездить Джаз, но Проул, временно исполняющий обязанности Прайма, решительным жестом отослал его собирать информацию в Юсс, пока что твёрдо державший позицию города нейтральных территорий. Гонщик не стал спорить с командиром и, грустно выпустив пары переработанного топлива, помчался в противоположную сторону. Бамблби в свою очередь поехал изучать другую нейтральную территорию - Ржавое Море. Когда-то жизнь там процветала, но набравшая обороты война разрушила всё, до чего могла дотянуться. Теперь среди руин и регулярных песчаных бурь происходило то, о чём остальной Кибертрон мог только догадываться. Сражения с десептиконами сместились южнее, и сейчас Оптимус с Мегатроном бились за Симфур.  
Минибот легко преодолел замаскированный вход в подземный тоннель и теперь катил по щербатому полу, мечтая о том, как вернётся обратно и с радостью поплескается вместе с тем же Джазом в импровизированных масляных ваннах. Тактических запасов пока что хватало, поэтому редко, но можно было позволить себе нечто большее, чем простой скромный кубик энергона. Бамблби с ойканьем подскочил на кочке и едва не пропустил нужный ему поворот. Загруженная со спутников карта выглядела довольно точной, поэтому автобот спокойно колесил на эирборде по тёмному тоннелю и думал о чём-то своём.  
Нет-нет, а мысли соскальзывали на фракцию, которая восстала против квинтессонов и прогнала их. Честно говоря, Бамблби активировался немногим позже первого из самых крупных сражений за всю историю существования кибертронцев. Квинтессонов он уже не увидел, жизни при них не познал, но зато сразу же понял, в чём была разница между Оптимусом и лидером десептиконов - Мегатроном. Искра приняла решение быстрее разума, но Бамблби был этому даже рад. Тем более, что он практически сразу же завёл друзей и нашёл занятие себе по душе. Разведка и шпионаж были таким же страшными и временами непредсказуемыми, как и сражения на поле боя. Пожалуй, если бы не Джаз, Бамблби вполне мог не вернуться со своей первой официальной миссии.  
Минибот притормозил: над шлемом с гулким грохотом кто-то проехал. Если верить карте, Бамблби пересёк условную границу Тарна. Мегатрона сейчас там не было, поэтому путь предстоял достаточно лёгкий. Однако внимательно наблюдать за окружающим его пейзажем всё-таки придётся - здесь могли остаться другие десептиконы, ничуть не уступающие в коварстве и жестокости своему лидеру. Автоботу пока везло, он не попадал в плен и не подвергался пыткам, которые развязывали глоссу даже таким опытным разведчикам, как Мираж или Джиарс. На памяти Бамблби уже был случай, когда Прайм организовал миссию по спасению попавших в плен автоботов. Когда их вернули обратно, Бамблби до сих пор не любил вспоминать этот момент, от меха мало что осталось… Во всяком случае, минибот мог поклясться хоть собственной искрой, что тогда он впервые жизни увидел, что означает выражение “сломать меха”. И это сильно ему не понравилось.  
Автобот притормозил: из-за поворота его зоркая оптика издалека заметила чьи-то силуэты. Бамблби тихо спустился на землю и закинул доску за спину: магнитные крепления легко легли на положенные участки корпуса. Пригнувшись, он прошествовал до угла. Мех просканировал пространство и без энтузиазма обнаружил там перетаскивающих что-то стантиконов. К счастью, там возились всего лишь три десептикона, так что проскочить мимо них было вполне возможно. Дэд Энд, Дрэг Стрип и Брейкдаун, если архивы памяти не врали. Глуповатые, но физически сильные. Окажись Бамблби на поле боя, он бы не раздумывая помчался на врагов, но сейчас, здраво рассудил он, стоило избегать любых столкновений с другой фракцией. Стантиконы, скорее всего, просто погасят его искру, не сориентируются, что из него можно выпытать какую-то ценную информацию. Пожалуй, только это и утешало.  
Дождавшись, пока коны пойдут за новой порцией… Бамблби оторопел: что они таскали здесь, в подземельях? Присмотревшись, он осознал, что тоннель был битком набит взрывчаткой. Коробки с гранатами, связанные динамитные шашки, газовые и световые, бомбы, ракеты и даже торпеды с заострёнными носами. На каждом ящике была выгравирована инсигния фракции десептиконов.  
Минибот настолько оторопел, что едва успел пригнуться, когда рядом с коробом, возле которого он прятался, с тяжким вздохом вентиляции разогнулся Брейкдаун.  
\- Мне здесь не нравится, - пробасил он, - а если вся эта дрянь рванёт? Я не хочу отправиться в колодец всех искр раньше времени!  
\- Перестань параноить, Брейки, - хмыкнул неподалёку Дрэг Стрип. - Здесь, наоборот, тихо и спокойно, никаких лишних аудиосенсоров и оптик.  
\- Ты проверил все тоннели? - сохраняя обеспокоенный тон, поинтересовался его собрат. - Здесь точно никого нет?  
\- Точно-точно, - вяло отмахнулся другой стантикон.  
\- А я всё равно проверю, - Брейкдаун затих. Через пару кликов раздался звук включающегося сканера, и Бамблби с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Он настолько увлёкся дорогой, что совсем позабыл о различных апгрейдах, которые будут заглушать его ЭМ-поля и даже сигнатуру искры. Только бы успеть их активировать… Иначе ему не сдобровать.  
\- Юникрону в порт эту отработку! - громко выругался Дэд Энд, с грохотом растянувшись у противоположной стены. - Понаставили тут!  
\- Сам же и поставил, - расхохотался Дрэг Стрип, откровенно забавляясь, наблюдая за шоу в лице брата-стантикона. - Балда ржавая.  
\- За глоссой следи, недомерок, - огрызнулся Дэд Энд и злобно пнул ящик с динамитом. Тот в ответ опасно скрипнул, но взрываться не стал. - Переставил немедленно!  
\- Не-а, - окончательно развеселился тот, - не заставишь. Ты мне не начальник!  
\- Болтошлем драный, - раздражённо пробурчал себе под носовой конус Брейкдаун и убрал сканер в сабспейс. - Всё приходится самому делать.  
Он с кряхтением поднял ящик и, ворча, потащил его дальше. Сидящий в полуметре от его бампера минибот тихо стравил пар и снова огляделся: перебрасывающиеся колкостями стантиконы вернулись к работе.  
Автобот проверил выданные Уиллджеком апгрейды, которые Рэтчет буквально накануне синхронизировал с его корпусом, и резво перескочил за другой ящик, а там, убедившись, что все трое остались позади, пополз в полумрак, параллельно сверяясь с картой на внутреннем экране. Стантиконы вяло переругивались у него за спиной, и вскоре Бамблби поднялся, отряхнувшись. Ухмыльнувшись, он покрутил в манипуляторах световую гранату и пару динамитных шашек, которые стащил по пути из приоткрытых ящиков. Удобно устроив трофеи в сабспейсе, минибот стащил эирборд со спины и, вскочив на него, и поехал дальше, всецело сосредоточившись на своём пути.

Других стычек с десептиконами удалось избежать. Бамблби с облегчением стравил пар из вентрешёток, когда покинул пределы Тарна. Как он и думал, конов там осталось мало, да и те предпочитали колесить по поверхности. Проул велел отыскать среди нейтралов рекрутов, которые согласятся пополнить ряды автоботской армии. С непередаваемой праксианской уверенностью в себе и своих словах тактик поручил миниботу проанализировать настроение среди нейтралов и по возможности зазвать кого-нибудь к себе.  
Джаз в Юссе занимался тем же, но Бамблби не был уверен в своих силах настолько. Монохромный гонщик умел легко заводить знакомства и покорять чужие искры широкой улыбкой. Минибот же чувствовал себя несколько зажатым и уязвимым, когда даже самый обычный мех возвышался над ним. Разумеется, он не показывал этого, но глубоко в душе временами переживал: а не зря ли он пошёл в разведку? Но потом вспоминал, что уродился слишком мелким и хилым, чтобы сражаться наравне с командиром под градом свистящих пуль. Чтобы приносить хоть какую-то пользу, пришлось научиться изворачиваться и проникать туда, куда другим путь был закрыт. Это и решило его судьбу.  
Бамблби с удовольствием стравил пар, когда понял, что дорога постепенно начала подниматься. Карта тоннелей верхнего яруса подсказывала ему, что он почти достиг своей цели. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он подставит фейсплейт свежему ветерку с крупинками песка и ржавчины, неприятно оседающих на дентопластинах. Море Ржавчины готово распахнуть свои двери для всех. Нужно лишь соблюдать некоторые правила и традиции, укоренившиеся там ещё с тех времён, когда на плато жили непосредственно кочевники, исследовавшие свои территории вдоль и поперёк.  
Минибот без особого удовольствия повесил на инсигнию автоботов магнитный значок с неприметным изображением поломанной шестерни. Дизайн ему придумал Джаз, как и историю недолго актива бедного и несчастного Голдбага… Бамблби прогнал полный цикл вентиляции и, сгорбившись и натянув на фейсплейт выражение вселенской тоски, вышел из тоннеля в свет. Море Ржавчины встретило его самым холодным равнодушием. Вокруг ни единой живой искры. А вот руины, оставшиеся от кочевников, вызывали в душе некоторый трепет перед былым величием прошлых лет.  
Строго следуя инструкции, выданной ему Проулом, Бамблби первым делом направился на центральную площадь. Там его должен был ждать осведомитель, который не захотел надевать на себя инсигнию автоботов, но согласился в добровольном порядке на них работать. Минибот захлопнул маску, скрывая фейсплейт, и мелкими шажками двинулся к центру одного из оживлённых участков Ржавого Моря. Сначала меху показалось, что он идёт не в ту сторону, но постепенно до него стал доноситься чей-то звонкий голос, призывающий граждан сохранять нейтралитет.  
\- Мы не позволим им указывать, как нам жить! - вещал незнакомец с импровизированной трибуны. Рядом с ним толпились зеваки-нейтралы, негромко переговаривающиеся между собой. - Никто, кроме нас самих, не будет решать, что и как нам делать дальше! Автоботы и десептиконы уничтожают наш дом! Наш мир! Мы не позволим им отнять у нас последние крохи! Ржавое Море было, есть и будет нейтральной территорией!  
Бамблби мысленно сделал пометку присмотреться к говорящему - ярко-оранжевый честплейт, привлекающий к себе внимание, немного необычно сочетался с тёмными ногами. За спиной оратора выпирали длинные металлические стержни, предназначение которых осталось для автобота загадкой. Любопытно.  
\- Ой, простите, - пискнули снизу, и Бамблби с привычной лёгкостью обошёл свою преграду. - Оу, извините… вы не местный? - учтиво поинтересовался незнакомец.  
Минибот опустил взгляд вниз и с удивлением обнаружил там ещё более низкого и хрупкого - даже по сравнению с ним - меха. Маленький, уязвимый, но с такой доверчивой оптикой, прикрытой визором, что Бамблби растаял практически мгновенно.  
\- Я Ревайнд, - немного пискляво представился бот, - снимаю здесь репортаж для военной хроники. А вы?  
\- Э-э… Голдбаг, - выдавил из себя минибот. - Приехал сюда, чтобы встретиться со старым другом.  
\- О-о, как грустно, - искренне расстроился Ревайнд. - Всё из-за войны, да? Помню, я с ужасом смотрел новости по эфиру, когда рассказывали об уничтожении вашей колонии десептиконами. Я так вам сочувствую. Примите мои соболезнования, - мех ухватился тоненьким манипулятором за припорошённое пылью запястье минибота.  
\- Д-да, спасибо, - Бамблби осторожно вытащил манипулятор из чужой хватки. - Слушай, прости, мне надо бежать, - он глухо рассмеялся под маской, - но мы можем встретиться и поболтать как-нибудь. Что скажешь?  
\- С преогромной радостью! - восторженно подскочил Ревайнд. - А если ты ещё и дашь мне интервью, как один из выживших колонии на Луне-2, я сделаю для тебя персональный репортаж! Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь!  
\- Я подумаю над твоим предложением, - чувствуя себя несколько обескураженно, отозвался Бамблби. - М-м, давай встретимся завтра вечером где-нибудь?  
\- О, отличная идея, - воодушевлённо ответил репортёр, - можем завалиться в “Шальную пулю”, там сравнительно недорогое топливо и очень приветливый владелец. Кстати, у него же можно снять комнатку, если надо, - мигнул визором Ревайнд.  
\- Тогда договорились, - Бамблби максимально торжественно пожал новому знакомому руку, - увидимся, - добродушно ухмыльнувшись, он поспешил на противоположный конец центральной площади. Мех на трибуне всё ещё распинался перед начинающей редеть толпой. Бамблби про себя подумал, что надо будет всё-таки перетереть с этим малым… Вполне возможно, с ним получится договориться.  
\- Смотри, куда прёшь! - огрызнулся другой мех, врезавшийся в автобота. - Совсем ослеп что ли, балда ржавая?!  
\- Извини, - буркнул Бамблби, чуть отступив, - задумался.  
\- Оно и видно, - фыркнул незнакомец. - Я, между прочим, борюсь за права униженных и обездоленных, а такие как ты ходят тут и пылят за ненадобностью!  
\- Эм… - окончательно стушевался минибот, пока другой мех на него наступал. Бамблби немного не понял, с чего вдруг незнакомец, такого же роста, как он сам, пошёл в яростное лобовое столкновение с ним.  
\- Мы тут, значит, помогаем бездомным! Находим приют для раненых! Ищем работу для тех, кто не хочет воевать! А такие, как ты, приходят и всё рушат!  
\- Но почему? - вконец запутался в логике незнакомца Бамблби. - С чего ты взял, что я приехал сюда ради каких-то своих корыстных целей? Может, мне тоже нужна помощь? - прищурившись, пошёл он в обратное наступление. - Как бесстыдно корить других, не разобравшись в ситуации. Я думал, что найду здесь пристанище, а вместо этого… - Бамблби картинно заломил манипуляторы и огорчённо стравил пар, натянув на фейсплейт позабытое выражение вселенской тоски.  
\- Хм, - мех обхватил себя руками и одарил незнакомца-новичка очень внимательным взглядом. - Кто ты и откуда будешь? - наконец, снизошёл он до простого вопроса.  
\- А ты? - вскинулся Бамблби. - Пришёл, нахамил мне тут с порога. Почему я должен отвечать на твои вопросы? - обвиняюще ткнул он пальцем в незнакомца.  
\- Я Тэилгейт, - словно сделав немыслимое для Бамблби одолжение, ответил другой бот. - Прости, не хотел на тебя так наседать. Просто увидел, как ты разговаривал с этим… - он сплюнул себе под ноги. Правда, позабыл, что рот оказался под маской, из-за чего на тёмно-зелёных вентрешётках заиграла статика смущения. - Кхм. В общем, этот журналюга тут якшается. Суёт свой нос, куда не просят. Говорит, что снимает репортаж для военной хроники, а по факту создаёт жителям Ржавого Моря лишние проблемы.  
\- Почему? - искренне удивился Бамблби. - Мне он показался неплохим малым.  
\- Это долгая история, - мигнул оптикой Тэилгейт, - если хочешь, я расскажу, но позже. У меня сейчас дела.  
\- Я ненадолго остановился здесь и собираюсь снять комнатку в “Шальной пуле”, заходи, - склонил шлем вбок минибот. - Буду рад поболтать с новым другом.  
Тэилгейт благосклонно кивнул и, пыхнув паром напоследок, ретировался. Бамблби проводил его долгим взглядом. Мех на трибуне продолжал нудно бубнить на фоне, и автобот решительным шагом направился к бару: сначала он забронирует для себя жильё, а потом отправится на место встречи с осведомителем - времени хватало.


	2. II.

По сути, Ржавое Море охватывало огромную территорию, которую много лет назад кочевники исследовали вдоль и поперёк. Когда-то она была богата ресурсами, но после взрыва на Гидракс-плато, когда разнесло в клочья один из самых больших космопортов планеты, в воздух попало много химикатов. Из-за них всё чаще и чаще начинали образовываться кислотные бури, после которых не оставалось ничего, кроме песка, смешанного с ржавчиной. Бамблби не знал, как называлось Ржавое Море до того, как стало самим собой. Кочевники приспособились и к таким условиям, и именно благодаря им кибертронцы выстроили несколько безопасных мест для проживания. Центральная площадь, условно считающаяся дверью в нейтральную территорию, была одной из таких до сих пор обитаемых зон.  
Основные постройки окружали пыльную площадку, а по периметру располагались генераторы силового поля. Раньше, если верить историческим сводкам, кибертронцы скрывались в подземных бункерах, но со временем технологический процесс шёл вперёд, и боты перешли на более современные способы защиты. Каждую из зон крышевали нейтралы, сбившиеся в группы и решившие, что война не для них. Пока Прайм и лидер фракции десептиконов, Мегатрон, бились за крупные города и другие стратегически важные точки на карте планеты, Море Ржавчины обрастало разного рода слухами.  
Бамблби в слухи не верил, но предпочитал быть готовым ко всему. За прошедшие несколько часов он и без того успел влететь в лужу на космической скорости. Ему пришлось потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы самостоятельно изучить значение символики, выданной ему старшим товарищем. Джаз как-то не посчитал нужным рассказать ему о погибших колониях миниботов на Луне-2. А теперь Бамблби попал в сложную ситуацию, выбраться из которой ему предстояло с наименьшими потерями.  
\- О, во имя оптики Праймаса, опять ты? - перед миниботом с самым недовольным выражением лицевой очутился Тэилгейт. - Ты что, преследуешь меня?  
\- Нет, почему? - удивился Бамблби, недоумённо мигнув оптикой. Но почти сразу же до него дошло, и он уточнил: - Хотя если бы ты согласился выпить со мной энгекса, возможно, я бы попытался за тобой погоняться, - ехидно усмехнулся он.  
\- Если только с кисло-сладкими присадками, - подозрительно, но благосклонно отозвался тот. - Что же… вот и познакомились.  
\- Зови меня Голдбаг, - представился Бамблби, - приятно познакомиться. Снова, - он протянул манипулятор для рукопожатия. Тэилгейт некоторое время задумчиво на него смотрел, но в конце всё-таки смилостивился и ответил на жест доброй воли.  
\- Праул сказал, ты ищешь рекрутов, у меня есть для тебя пара подходящих кандидатур, - серо-зелёный минибот с фейсплейтом, закрытым маской, жестом позвал Бамблби за собой. - Но прежде чем я дам тебе список, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня.  
\- И что же? - поинтересовался Бамблби: в глубине души ему казалось, что задание будет лёгким. Он разыщет информатора, заберёт нужные ему файлы и также тихо исчезнет во мраке. Всё оказалось чуточку сложнее - за данные придётся поработать. Что же… он оплатил пару дней проживания в комнатке над баром, не будет ничего страшного, если он задержится. - Я слушаю.  
\- Не здесь, - Тэилгейт решительным жестом оторвал от стены электрический скутер и завёл его, - у стен всегда есть аудиосенсоры, а у некоторых ещё и оптика.  
\- Разумно, - согласился Бамблби и, вскочив на свой потрёпанный, со сколами краски эирборд, покатил вслед за своим новым знакомым. Разговор обещал быть интересным.

***   
Тэилгейт привёл его в какую-то подворотню. По-другому назвать грязный тёмный закоулок, где на земле валялись смятые и покорёженные детали, неподдающиеся адекватному описанию, у Бамблби глосса не поворачивалась. Осведомитель сделал два лишних круга, чтобы убедиться, что за ними не следят, после чего, пригасив фары скутера, соскочил с него и исчез во тьме. Минибот последовал за ним, на всякий случай убедившись, что гранаты были всё ещё при нём. Если придётся убегать с боем, он справится. Тэилгейт ему ровня, так что всё будет в порядке. Нейтрал-спорткар тихим свистом позвал его за собой и исчез за неприметной серой дверью, держащейся на паре ржавых болтов.  
\- И ты здесь… живёшь? - войдя внутрь и оценив обстановку, поинтересовался Бамблби.  
Тэилгейт с гордостью расправил плечевые блоки и кивнул. Самая настоящая барахолка поражала своими размерами. Груды разномастного хлама украшали всевозможные стелажи, углы, верстаки и даже одну из двух платформ. На второй, судя по всему, Тэилгейт всё-таки предпочитал отдыхать.  
\- Не боишься, что найдут? - Бамблби не успел вовремя прикусить глоссу. - В смысле, я хотел сказать…  
\- Не-а, - ухмыльнулся Тэилгейт и жестом обвёл своё жилище, - пусть они попробуют тут что-нибудь найти, - он заговорщически подмигнул новому товарищу. - Присаживайся, где найдёшь место, я сейчас, - мех юркнул в помещение поодаль, оставив Бамблби осматриваться.  
Автобот из чистого любопытства включил сканер и обвёл каждую груду барахла, анализируя полученные данные. Но к его удивлению там не было ничего, кроме мусора.  
\- Никто ничего здесь не найдёт, - нейтрал вернулся с парой кубов топлива, - и ты тоже. Даже не пытайся. Я много лет укреплял своё жилище. Просто поверь.  
\- Верю, - согласно кивнул Бамблби, - так о чём ты хотел мне рассказать?  
Тэилгейт жестом пригласил его присесть на очищенный наспех край платформу и уселся туда же рядом.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Ржавое Море полно заброшенных руин, - нейтрал не спрашивал, он утверждал. - И оно хранит в себе несметное количество секретов. Недавно я нашёл карту, которая, если верить переводу с одного из древнекибертронских диалектов, ведёт к сокровищу, спрятанному где-то в глубине Моря древним племенем кочевников.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я его добыл? - проницательно уточнил разведчик.  
\- Именно, - Тэилгейт сорвался с места и исчез за одной из куч хлама. Оттуда послышался грохотов вперемешку с тихой руганью. - Вот, сам посмотри! - мех протянул автоботу широкую металлическую пластинку с полуистёртой картой.  
\- Честно говоря, это мне ни о чём не говорит, - осторожно признался ярко-жёлтый мех. - Что это за символы? - он повертел в манипуляторах дощечку. Древние глифы, словно выжженные тонким лазером, не хотели складываться во что-то конкретное. - Что здесь написано?  
\- Только то, что племя квинтессонов-отшельников оставило своим потомкам какое-то древнее сокровище, за которое сейчас можно выручить хорошие деньги, - несколько поумерив пыл и энтузиазм, ответил нейтрал. - Так и быть, поскольку за артефактом полезешь ты, я готов отдать тебе законные пять процентов.  
\- А пятьдесят не хочешь? - возмутился Бамблби. - Это наверняка опасно!  
\- Конечно, опасно, а как же иначе? - удивился Тэилгейт. - Но я подготовил для тебя команду. Правда, все они ждут тебя в секторе С-3… И тебе придётся самому их забрать. Но если ты вернёшься ко мне с этим артефактом… Я предоставлю тебе идеальных кандидатов, добровольно готовых пополнить ряды автоботской армии, - шёпотом добавил мех. - Ладно. Десять процентов твои.  
\- Идёт, - честно говоря, Бамблби не знал, радоваться ему или нет: с одной стороны, у него была возможность и подзаработать, и выполнить миссию. Но переживёт ли он её? И какими будут его попутчики?  
Шлак, Джаз бы точно знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Самому Бамблби же казалось, что он попал в безвыходное положение, и единственное, что ему оставалось - согласиться. Хотя некоторый исследовательский дух, сопряжённый с авантюризмом, глубоко в искре даже радовался такой перспективе. Как минимум, предстоящее путешествие уже звучало интересно.  
\- Замечательно! - хлопнул в ладоши Тэилгейт. - Сейчас я скину тебе координаты и дам список меха, которые на добровольной основе составили отряд.  
\- Сколько ты им заплатил? - поинтересовался разведчик. Он априори не верил в то, что нейтралы за просто так побегут на поиски сокровищ. - В головоломке явно не хватает деталей…  
\- Дух авантюризма в нас ещё не угас! - возмутился другой минибот. - Те, кто воюют… У них, возможно, и нет такого стремления, но у нас…  
\- Давай уже анкеты добровольцев, - Бамблби посчитал лишним развивать тему сражений. Многие нейтралы не соглашались с идеологиями, предложенными обеими фракциями. И в некотором смысле разведчик их понимал. - И карту, - он покрутил пластинку в манипуляторах, - я забираю с собой. Должен же я найти путь, верно?  
Тэилгейт энтузиазма не проявил, но, подумав, спорить не стал.  
\- Ла-адно, - протянул он, - забирай. И вот, - бот протянул меха датапад, - здесь добровольцы. А внизу мой номер коммлинка. Позвони, когда вернёшься. Обсудим результат.  
Бамблби кивнул и поднялся. Предметы перешли в сабспейс, и разведчик подпрыгнул: внутри что-то бумкнуло. Автобот нервно хихикнул и поспешил к выходу, на ходу прощаясь:  
\- Спишемся, дружище. Пока!  
Тэилгейт махнул ему вслед и, посидев пару бриймов, пошёл заниматься своими делами. Вернётся его гайка актив или нет - сложный вопрос. Но Тэилгейта он уже не волновал. Тем более, что серого манипулятора, опасно выглянувшего из-под одной кучи хлама, тот не заметил. Минибот равнодушно прикрыл конечность потрёпанным куском изолетика и тут же об этом позабыл.

***  
Бамблби вернулся в свою комнатушку поздним вечером. Он объехал весь закуток, но ничего подозрительного либо интересного не обнаружил. Вероятно, предполагаемые рекруты и правда тусовались на отдалё нных зонах Моря Ржавчины. Здесь, кроме оратора с площади по большому счёту никого и не было. Оставив несколько шаниксов у улыбчивого и удивительно приветливого владельца “Шальной пули”, минибот поднялся к себе, прижимая к честплейту несколько кубов топлива. Прочно заперев двери, он растянулся на средних размеров платформе и почти элегантно углубился в изучение анкет добровольцев.  
Первым в списке шёл некий Бластер. Бамблби нахмурился - это имя было ему смутно знакомо. Пришлось порыться в архивах памяти, чтобы вспомнить, когда он о нём слышал. Точно! Бластер - один из самых известных диджеев Каона. Он был одним из немногих, кто до последнего держался под осадой города, пока Мегатрон не захватил в нём власть и не объявил территорию столицей фракции. Джаз знал его. По рассказам диверсанта, Бластер был житейским парнем, с оптимизмом смотрящим в будущее и живущий под девизом “В наших искрах всегда будет звучать музыка”. Болтливый, добродушный, свойский парень с идеально настроенными аудиосенсорами. Уж на что сам Джаз любил музыку и красиво пел, но Бластер взмывал над ним на много-много уровней выше.  
Со вторым Бамблби познакомился с неким Хаундом. Характеристика, составленная наблюдательным, но чудоковатым Тэилгейтом, сообщала, что нейтрал неофициально причислял себя к охотникам за сокровищами и с радостью брался за любые поиски древних ценностей. Такой же неиссякаемый оптимист, способный бесстрашно броситься в пасть любой опасности, немного авантюрист и просто преданный делу мех. Снизу шла приписка, что Хаунд очень любил холо-индустрия и неоднократно практиковался в съёмке и режиссуре. Но Бамблби, сколько ни рылся в памяти, так и не смог вспомнить, сталкивался ли он когда-нибудь с его творчеством или нет.  
Третьим шёл некий Мисфайер. По нему Тэилгейт прошёлся откровенно не самым добрым словом. Трусоватый неудачник, который не смог даже закончить Айяконскую академию информационных и передовых технологий. Его выгнали с третьего курса из-за скандала с кем-то из преподавателей. Слишком длинная глосса и привычка говорить в фейсплейт то, что было на уме, никого до добра ещё не доводила. Однако несмотря на не самые подходящие для Бамблби качества, Мисфайер обладал поразительным талантом разгадывать загадки. Внимательный наблюдатель, который мог бы построить карьеру отличного детектива, если бы не постоянный трёп и совершенно дурацкие предложения, которые обычные меха предпочитали обходить стороной. Любопытно.  
На удивление минибота, на этом список заканчивался. Бамблби ещё раз просмотрел имеющиеся файлы и даже влез в настройки: а вдруг Тэилгейт оставил в инфорамке какой-нибудь скрытый файл? Но нет. Автобот задумчиво почесал затылок шлема и отключил экран. Что получается в итоге? Популярный музыкант, не успевший оставить следа в истории режиссёр, неудавшийся детектив-недоучка и автобот-разведчик под прикрытием. Отличная команда! Хотел бы Бамблби быть оптимистичнее, да как-то не получалось.  
Мех растянулся на платформе и пригасил оптику: у него был насыщенный день. Стоило отдохнуть. Возможно, завтра, когда он взглянет на ситуацию ясным взором, он увидит что-то ещё. И, может быть, позвонить Джазу? Друг всегда умел его поддержать добрым словом и мудрым советом. Бамблби перевернулся на бок - да, именно так он и поступит. Но прежде чем провалиться в оффлайн и набраться сил перед предстоящей поездкой, автобот закопался в сеть - нужно было максимально эффективно в имеющихся условиях подготовиться к беседе с Ревайндов. Где-то на периферии сознания скользнула подлая мыслишка - взять и свалить отсюда, оставив репортёра в гордом одиночестве, но Бамблби её отмёл. Он ведь обещал, а обещания принято держать. Иначе как он может называть себя автоботов?

***  
Связаться с Джазом не получилось, и Бамблби немного расстроился. Но зато на звонок ответил Проул. Праксианец довольно сухо принял первоначальный рапорт и велел действовать осмотрительно. Тэилгейт казался довольно забавным малым, но глупым его назвать никак нельзя было. И раз он велел Бамблби найти древнее сокровище, вероятно, это было нечто очень полезное. А уж как автоботы будут с ним договариваться, зависело всецело от ценности находки. Автобот не знал, хорошо или плохо то, что он согласился на десять процентов выручки. Но посвящать в такие детали гордого и самоуверенного тактика он не стал.  
Проул всегда выглядел собранным и рассудительным. Би никогда не видел его среди небольших дружеских потасовок во времена затишья, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, что надменный праксианец в буквальном смысле считал себя выше остальных. И то, что он вступил в ряды армии автоботов, - это настолько великое одолжение, что едва ли не сам Прайм должен был пасть ниц перед ним. Бамблби тихо рассмеялся.  
\- О-о, привет, Голдбаг! - за стол, где сидел минибот и заправлялся, спустившись следующим утром вниз, опустился Ревайнд. - Как дела? Решил всё-таки снять комнатку здесь?  
\- Здравствуй. Да, ты оказался прав, - согласно кивнул Бамблби, про себя порадовавшись, что он предусмотрительно изучил всё, что нашёл в сети про миниботов с Луны-2. - Тут и правда отличное место.  
\- Чем занимаешься? - поинтересовался Ревайнд, с бетским любопытством рассматривая нового знакомого. - Ты ведь помнишь, что обещал мне интервью?  
\- Разумеется, - серьёзно изрёк ярко-жёлтый автобот. А потом немного подумал и, поддавшись интуитивному порыву, спросил: - Слушай… ты сказал, что снимаешь репортаж для военной хроники, верно?  
\- Именно так, - подтвердил его слова Ревайнд, - а что? - наивно уточнил он.  
\- А что, если у меня есть для тебя куда более интересное предложение, чем просто интервью? - подмигнул одним окуляром разведчик. - Ты хорошо знаешь древнекибертронскую историю?  
\- Ну… зависит от твоего вопроса, - неоднозначно отозвался журналист, - у меня очень объёмные банки памяти, но сходу я так сказать не могу. Что конкретно тебя интересует? Помнится, я как-то писал доклад о культурном наследии, оставленном потомкам Тринадцатью Праймами. А ещё собирал материал о религиозном влиянии различных группировок на политическую обстановку центральных городов Кибертрона. Я тогда ездил в Симфур и, клянусь, это была самая странная поездка в моей жизни! Ты, например, знал, что религиозные общины поклоняются двум богам - Юникрону и Праймасу, но первые считали, что после смерти их искры попадут в другую реальность, в другие корпуса, чтобы они могли творить другую историю и распространять влияние Кибертрона на иные галактики. А адепты Праймаса верили, что…   
\- Спасибо, Ревайнд, я понял! - несколько смутившись от такого наплыва информации, осторожно осадил собеседника Бамблби. - Но меня интересует кое-что другое. Ты хорошо знаешь время, когда Кибертроном правили квинтессоны?  
Ревайнд мгновенно помрачнел и ссутулился. И без того маленький и хрупкий корпус, казалось, превратился в уязвимую тоненькую пластинку, перешибить которую можно было одним метким плевком.  
\- Я активировался значительно позже, - сухо выдавил из себя журналист, - но хорошо знаком… с теми годами. То, как они жили, как они правили кибертронцами… это ужасно, - Ревайнд всхлипнул и уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. - Я никогда не слышал о большей жестокости, чем во времена квинтессонов, - глухо пробормотал он. - Прости, - мех резко выпрямился и встряхнулся, словно избавляясь от нахлынувших воспоминаний, - мне правда тяжело говорить об этом. Я как представлю, как страдали наши предки… Мне становится так жутко и неприятно. Я очень рад, что их не стало. Знаю, плохо так говорить, но…  
\- Тебе незачем оправдываться передо мной, - несмотря на маску, закрывающую рот, Бамблби улыбнулся. - Квинтессонов больше нет, но их наследие… Оно до сих пор, спустя столько лет, покрыто мраком и тайнами. И я хочу отыскать кое-что, оставшееся от их расы. Поможешь мне?  
\- О чём речь? - Ревайнд немного успокоился. Чувствовалось, что в нём снова проснулся историк-журналист, и это радовало. Бамблби про себя удивился: Тэилгейт нелестно отзывался об этом меха, утверждая что последний любит создавать проблемы. Но разведчик этого пока не видел.  
\- Если я тебе расскажу, ты будешь должен пойти со мной, - усмехнулся мех, - что скажешь? Хочешь узнать о квинтессонах чуть больше? И мне кажется, это будет значительно интереснее, чем серый и самый скучный актив одного из выживших с Луны-2.  
\- Но ты не оттуда, - заметил Ревайнд. - Я сначала перепутал, а потом покопался в памяти и вспомнил, что знаком их колонии была двойная шестерня, да ещё и целая, - пожал он плечевыми блоками.  
Бамблби чуть глоссу себе не откусил: несмотря на все свои вчерашние старания, он как-то не удосужился рассмотреть инсигнию колонии поближе. Может быть, там и правда была двойная шестерня… Либо же, задумался разведчик, минибот снова врал и пытался таким образом вывести его на чистую воду.  
\- Знаешь, - обиженно фыркнул Би, - если бы твою колонию уничтожили ни за что, я бы посмотрел, как ты потом жил. Я не хочу навлечь на себя непонятно чей гнев только потому, что вовремя сбежал. И уж тем более, я не собираюсь выслушивать столь оскорбительные вещи от незнакомого мена меха. И отчитываться перед тобой о том, почему я скрываюсь, я тоже не буду. Если ты этого не понимаешь, это не мои проблемы.  
Бамблби поднялся и, ничего не говоря, направился к выходу, оставив позади недоумённо вентилирующего репортёра. Кажется, вот о чём говорил Тэилгейт, когда описывал проблемного журналюгу-проныру. Ревайнд настолько легко и по-свойски раскрыл чужую маскировку, что Бамблби на пару кликов стало даже стыдно. Он поверил Джазу, принял его версию истории актива, одобренную Проулом, а сам ничего не перепроверил. И дело было не в доверии, а в том, что перекладывать на других свои обязанности не стоило. Джаз помогал ему на добровольной основе, но Бамблби должен был учиться делать это сам. И сейчас сложилась ситуация, всецело подтверждающая этот тезис.  
\- Эй, постой! - разведчик был уже на улице, когда Ревайнд догнал его. - Прости, пожалуйста, Голдбаг, я правда не хотел тебя обижать!  
\- А чего хотел? - круто обернулся минибот: несмотря на разыгрываемую сцену, он внимательно всматривался в собеседника. Он отмечал его реакцию, интонацию, жестикуляцию - всё это помогало составить чуть более подробный портрет другого меха. И в зависимости от выводов, к которым Бамблби придёт, будет ясно, стоит ли путаться с ним или лучше обрубить все связи и тихо исчезнуть. - Обнажить мою искру перед обществом? Поздравляю, у тебя получилось. Очень приятно.  
\- Ну извини, - заканючил журналист, на клик превратившись в стыдливо смущённую бету, которая нашкодила, а теперь отчитывалась перед альфами. - Правда, Баг, я не хотел.  
\- Голдбаг, - сухо поправил его Бамблби. - Не сокращай моё имя.  
\- Не буду, - Ревайнд поднял на него взгляд побитого турболиса, умоляющего о снисхождении. - Правда, я не хотел тебя обижать. Меня очень заинтересовало твоё предложение. И тайны квинтессонов, несмотря на то, что они жутко страшные.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не просто так придерживаюсь образа, который видят окружающие? - Бамблби дождался неуверенного кивка. - Будь любезен, больше не нарушай его.  
\- Не буду, - клятвенно заверил его Ревайнд. - Обещаю. Так что там с квинтессонами? - он мгновенно успокоился и дружелюбно мигнул визором.  
Бамблби дал себе зарок - с этим малым стоило быть максимально аккуратным. Он явно разыграл перед ним какую-то свою сцену. Разведчик в неё не особо поверил (ну, если быть точным, сначала он едва не купился, но в конце всё-таки раскусил подвох), но знания, которыми обладал историк, могли ему пригодиться.  
\- Нам нужно более укромное место, - немного оттаял минибот, - я расскажу тебе о своём путешествии, и если ты заинтересуешься, поедешь со мной в зону С-3.  
Журналист радостно закивал и чуть ли не вприпрыжку потащил нового друга (или сенсацию, которую планировал раздуть до невероятных размеров?) в укромный уголок. Бамблби про себя подумал: а не поторопился ли он?


	3. III.

Добраться до сектора, где их ожидали добровольцы-авантюристы, удалось с переменным успехом. Как оказалось, эирборд не был предназначен для такого пути: если в тоннелях на нём ещё можно было рассекать, то по песку - однозначно нет. Механизмы забивались и глохли мгновенно. Спасибо вовремя подсуетившемуся Ревайнду - он арендовал для них аэроцикл, на котором они оба прекрасно уместились. Более мощная техника без проблем проехала по выложенным металлическими плитами тропам.  
Сектор С-3 представлял собой мрачный лабиринт улочек и тупиков, вплотную застроенных одноэтажными зданиями. Если при въезде ещё можно было ошибочно принять безопасную от кислотно-ржавых бурь зону за доброжелательный сектор, то чем глубже Бамблби в него уходил, тем больше понимал, что въезд - всего лишь маска. Как и при пересечении границы непосредственно Моря Ржавчины, их никто не встретил, однако парковочная площадка имелась… причём недешёвая.  
\- Это грабёж! - возмутился Бамблби, когда увидел цену. - Мы здесь не задержимся! - заявил он.  
Ревайнд согласно кивнул и стал озираться - место встречи Тэилгейт назначил в кабаке “Визаж”. Указателей и вывесок не было, поэтому миниботам пришлось потратить время на пробежку и поиски хоть одной живой души. Меха в секторе С-3 были не очень общительными, а к новичкам так и вовсе относились с подозрением. В одном из тупиков Бамблби случайно наткнулся на длинноногих интерботов. Последние, заметив в поле зрения новых клиентов, едва ли не всем скопом накинулись на них.  
\- Простите, но нам пора! - проорал смущённо сверкающий статикой разведчик и, подцепив разинувшего рот Ревайнда, бросился прочь. - Хорошего дня!  
Интерботы за его спиной возмущённо заголосили и вернулись на свою точку.  
\- А ты везунчик, Голдбаг, - стравил пар Ревайнд, задрав шлем кверху. - Смотри, мы нашли “Визаж”.  
Бамблби обернулся - и правда. Они явно потерялись в переплетении узких улочек, но чистая случайность привела их туда, куда было нужно. Автобот подумал, что в следующий раз готовиться нужно будет в разы лучше. Помимо своей легенды озаботиться ещё и картой - сектор С-3 был общедоступным, так что карта наверняка была. И отыскать её труда, скорее всего, не составило бы.  
\- Пойдём, - потянул его Ревайнд, с любопытством записывая всё, что видел: у оптики подмигивал небольшой красный огонёк. - Мне очень хочется познакомиться с нашими новыми друзьями!  
\- Они не друзья, - поправил бота Бамблби, - скорее… коллеги. И то, не удивлюсь, если в приключение отправимся мы вдвоём. В гордом одиночестве.  
“Визаж” встретил их в каком-то смысле даже интимной обстановкой. Полумрак, приглушённые тона и единственная яркая вывеска над барной стойкой. Посетителей почти не было, кроме нескольких меха, разбросанных по залу и медленно попивающих энгекс из стеклянных энергофоров. Бамблби несколько удивился такому образу и присмотрелся к весело покачивающему ногами меха, который открыто улыбался бармену. Бот обернулся на клик, но тут же вернулся в исходное положение.  
\- Ты не говорил, что сегодня будут миниботы, - удивился второй посетитель, сидевший через пару стульев от первого. - Действительно сюрприз.  
\- Это не они, Мисфайер, - ухмыльнулся бармен, смешивая коктейль. - Добрый день, - миролюбиво улыбнулся он новым посетителям, - чего желаем?  
Бамблби с любопытством посмотрел на спину Мисфайера - широкие крылоподобные пластины ощутимо загораживали весь обзор. Интересно, зачем они ему? Они казались там совершенно не к месту.  
\- У нас тут встреча, - старательно подражая той же степени дружелюбия, отозвался разведчик. - Все члены, полагаю, уже здесь.  
Бамблби повернулся к меха, который до этого переговаривался с барменом. Шлем венчали рожки, чем-то похожие на его собственные. Ярко-голубая оптика горела любопытством и будто бы искрой, готовой взорваться в любое мгновение. Квадратный честплейт с прозрачными стёклами. Оранжевая расцветка привлекала к себе внимание.  
\- М-м… Полагаю, Бластер? - предположил Бамблби. - Я Голдбаг. Тэилгейт сказал, что ты будешь.  
\- А, так это ты? - Мисфайер с трудом выпрямился на неудобном стуле и покрутил шеей, разминая. - Хм… и правда, вы не очень-то похожи на интерботов.  
\- Почему это не похожи? - возмутился Ревайнд. - Да ты хоть знаешь, что я умею? - абсолютно все меха, включая бармена и Бамблби, с удивлением, смешанным с любопытством, обратили на него свой взор. - А что такого? - удивился журналист. - И не такое делать приходилось… - он скромно ковырнул носком супинатора пол, но тут же поднял шлем обратно.  
\- Предлагаю опустить эту тему, - прогнал полный цикл вентиляции Бамблби.  
\- А я бы послушал, - к ним подошёл третий мех и широко улыбнулся новым знакомым. - Я Хаунд. Тэилгейт о тебе говорил.  
\- И любитель холо с нами… - тоскливо выдохнул Мисфайер, - я думал, компания будет интереснее.  
\- Я Ревайнд, - поприветствовал его журналист, - у тебя очень красивые постановки. Не понимаю, почему ты ушёл из холо-индустрии. У тебя вправду просто невероятный талант!  
\- На всё есть свои причины, - Хаунд жестом пригласил их за стол, где до этого сидел. Как раз нужных размеров, чтобы вся компания смогла туда влезть. - Но комплименты слышать всегда приятно!  
\- Есть меню? - Бамблби пришлось привстать на носки супинаторов, чтобы выглянуть из-за стойки. Бластер со смешком подхватил его и посадил на стул. - С-спасибо, - удивлённо мигнул он оптикой.  
\- Обращайся, - рассмеялся диджей, - подсобишь, Мираж?  
Бармен кивнул и вытащил из-под столешницы инфорамку с расценками. Бамблби с любопытством пролистал несколько страниц коктейлей и остановился на среднезаряженном энгексе со сладковатыми присадками. Никакой сверхзарядки, им предстояло обсудить очень важное дело, но обустроить атмосферу для дельного разговора не повредило бы.  
\- Спасибо, - покачал шлемом Бамблби, когда скинул Миражу несколько монет. Деньги мгновенно исчезли в кассовом аппарате. - Пойдём, - он быстро коснулся ладони Бластера.  
Удобно устроившись за круглым столом, словно рыцари Кибертрона на собрании религиозного совета, Бамблби стравил пар и приступил к рассказу. Почти сразу же, правда, появился Мираж и расставил заказанные кубы, после чего удобно умостился рядом с Бластером. Мисфайер подтащил к столу стул и остался сидеть на нём.  
\- Эм… Ещё раз, я Голдбаг, приветствую, - Бамблби решил не прогонять бармена. Джаз как-то вскользь бросал, что они все придерживаются нейтральной позиции. Мираж не друг, но и не враг. - Это Ревайнд, он мой помощник и журналист.  
\- Привет-привет, - расцвёл второй минибот, подмигнув всем и каждому визором, - рад знакомству.  
\- Так значит… Бластер, - Бамблби посмотрел на рыжего бота с честплейтом, похожим на деку для кассет. - Хаунд, - он перевёл взгляд на мечтательно-улыбчивого меха тёмно-зелёного оттенка и с холо-проектором за плечом. Интересный апгрейд. - И Мисфайер, - последний поднял на него снисходительно-задолбанный взгляд. Дурацкая розовая расцветка, с некоторых углов кажущаяся кислотной, нуждалась в полировке. А огромные крылья-пластины, к счастью, закрывали их от остального мира. Мираж же, закинув ногу на ногу, равнодушно постукивал пальцами по столешнице, отбивая какой-то свой ритм. Бластер бросил на него беглый взгляд, но по губам скользнула улыбка. - Я так понимаю, Тэилгейт рассказал вам о предстоящей операции по спасению древних квинтессонских сокровищ.  
\- Эта формулировка нравится мне больше, чем “тащи свой бампер в пустыню и подвергай его же опасности, потому что мне нужны те загадочные побрякушки”, - честно признался пессимистично настроенный Мисфайер.  
\- Прежде чем я покажу вам то, что у меня есть, я хочу уточнить один момент, - Бамблби снова одарил каждого меха внимательным взглядом. - Я хочу чётко знать, кто и ради чего идёт со мной. Чтобы между нами не возникало недопонимания, если чьи-то цели не сойдутся.  
\- Тогда ты первый, - буркнул Мисфайер, - и твой дружок.  
Бамблби предполагал, что ему зададут этот вопрос, но всё-таки оказался к нему не готов. Кашлянув, он собрался с силами и ответил:  
\- Частично деньги, частично информация, касающаяся останков древних левиафанов, - чуток соврал он. - Мой хороший знакомый - учёный. Он очень просил притащить ему хоть что-то, что содержит в себе КНК доисторических животных.  
\- Шоквейв что ли? - с недоверием поинтересовался лилово-розовый мех. - Чего это его пробило на древних созданий?  
\- Не, Уиллджек, - сохраняя спокойствие, ответил минибот. И тут же едва не откусил себе глоссу.  
\- Ты работаешь на автоботов? - голос Миража прозвучал неожиданно, и бот подскочил, больно стукнувшись одним коленом о столешницу. - Насколько я знаю, Уиллджек одним из первых присоединился к ним.  
\- Мне плевать, кто к кому присоединился, - резко осадил его Бамблби. - Он обещал заплатить, а куда эти останки пойдут дальше - не моё дело.  
\- Прямо представляю, как над Кибертроном будут летать гигантские ящероподбные создания… - мечтательно вздохнул Хаунд, - прямо как в старом фэнтези-холо.  
\- Мне нечего добавить, - покачал шлемом Мираж. - Продолжайте.  
Бамблби бросил на него самый злобный взгляд, на какой только был способен, и отвернулся: он уже пожалел, что позволил бармену подсесть к ним. Наблюдательность Миража проявила себя на высшем уровне. Если бы минибот промолчал, то сдал бы себя со всеми внутренностями быстрее, чем успел сказать “Прайм”.  
\- А я самый обычный наблюдатель, - затараторил Ревайнд, почувствовав, что напряжённое молчание затягивается. - Я занимаюсь исторической хроникой. У меня достаточно обширная база данных, поэтому я согласился на предложение Голдбага. Мне будет достаточно стать первым репортёром, который выпустит в сеть новость о находках в Море Ржавчины.  
\- Я тебя вспомнил, - Хаунд доброжелательно посмотрел на второго минибота. - Я смотрел твой репортаж из Тарна, когда Мегатрон только-только пришёл к власти. Впечатляет… Снимать его практически из первых рядов - не каждому такое под силу.  
\- Это когда он публично казнил гранд-маршала города? - уточнил Бластер, нахмурившись и задумавшись.  
\- И это в том числе, - протянул жутко довольный Ревайнд. - Скажу честно, было неприятно, но чего не сделаешь ради хорошего репортажа… А ты, Хаунд, чего ты хочешь? - минибот покрутил в кубе энергона трубочку и, не до конца приспустив маску, присосался к ней.  
\- Сюжет для приключенческого холо, - скромно улыбнулся режиссёр и оператор в одном лице. - Мне попадалось много объявлений о наборе наёмников, но там как правило ищут деньги либо драгоценности. Артефакты встречаются редко, - пояснил бот. - Но два объявлений оказались уже закрыты, другие пять не внушали никакого доверия… А Тэилгейт пообещал нечто очень интересное, о чём простые смертные давно не вспоминали. И да, он прямо так и сказал: “простые смертные уж много лет как позабыли о тайнах ржавых песков, самое время их разворошить”, - из холо-проектора вырвалась голограмма, донельзя похожая на оригинал. Тэилгейт с его неподражаемой снисходительной интонацией повторил последние слова.  
\- И правда, похож, - хихикнул Бамблби, лично с ним знакомый. - А что насчёт вас? - он повернулся к Бластеру и Мисфайеру. - Вам это зачем?  
\- Я в бегах, - честно признался кассетник, шлёпнув ладонью по столу. - Не угодил чем-то банде головорезов десептиконов, пришлось делать ноги, - ответил диджей на незаданный вопрос. - Думаю, пока буду шататься с вами по пустыне, обо мне забудут. Война набирает обороты - так что, думаю, они найдут, чем заняться.  
\- Потрясающе… - уничижительная интонация, с которой Мисфайер прошёлся по Бластеру, чем-то походила на повседневный тон Проула. Праксианец всегда говорил так, словно уже существование оппонента вынуждало его проявлять благосклонность и снисхождение. - Автоботская подстилка, безбашенная журналюга, ходячая мишень и мечтательная бета-переросток.  
\- Я тебе сейчас лицевую начищу, - звенящим от ярости голосом предупредил пессимиста Бамблби. - Ты не смотри, что я мелкий, и не таких валил, - ещё немного приврал он.  
\- Оу… это было жутко, - с уважением присвистнул Ревайнд. Мираж неожиданно кивнул, соглашаясь. Мисфайер неприязненно поёжился и замолчал.  
\- Сам-то чего хочешь от задания? - сохраняя ледяной тон, поинтересовался разведчик. - Или глоссу почесать пришёл?  
\- Мне скучно, - мигнул оптикой бывший курсант, - объявление обещало интересный проект. Да и деньги не помешали бы.  
\- А ты? - Бамблби улыбнулся под маской Миражу. - Ты пойдёшь с нами?  
\- Нет. Мне просто любопытно, что вы задумали, - отрицательно покачал тот шлем. - Вернётесь - хорошо. Не вернётесь - буду рассказывать о вас легенды другим посетителям. Может быть.  
\- М-м, неплохо, - рассмеялся разведчик. - Что же… Раз вы все до сих пор здесь сидите, значит, заинтересованы в предстоящем приключении. Полагаю, можно переходить к сути… - мех выудил из сабспейса металлическую пластинку-карту и чуть не выронил следом динамитную шашку: - Простите, - Би торопливо запихал её обратно, - неловко получилось.  
\- А ты опасный малый, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Хаунд. Би подарил ему быстрый, но благодарный взгляд: холосъёмщик вызывал в нём довольно положительные чувства, как и Бластер. Из всех самым противным казался только Мисфайер.  
\- Что же, - Бамблби демонстративно хрустнул суставами пальцев, - Ревайнд, твой выход. Повтори то же самое, что ты рассказал мне утром.  
\- У диких турболисиц долгий период ухаживания за партнёром, хотя сам процесс сношения занимает буквально считанные клики. Однако коннект помогает вожаку утвердить своё положение в отряде и автоматически навешивает на него обязательства - такие, как поиск пропитания, забота о потомстве и так далее. Я читал, что… - с энтузиазмом принялся транслировать новые данные Ревайнд. Бамблби замахал манипуляторами, чувствуя, как на рожках заиграла статика смущения.  
\- Стоп-стоп! - воскликнул он. - Я про карту, Ревайнд! А не про… про диких турболисиц! - возмутился мех. - Нашёл, что вспомнить, - смущённо добавил автобот.  
\- А мне понравилось, - хихикнул Бластер себе в кулак. Мираж в подтверждение его слов сухо улыбнулся.  
\- Ой, карта, точно! Простите, - виновато опустил шлем Ревайнд и тут же воспрянул духом. - В общем, я уже успел провести небольшое исследование и даже прикинул, откуда мы можем начать. Но перед этим краткий экскурс в историю.  
Бамблби довольно кивнул - идея взять с собой Ревайнда пришла к нему спонтанно. Несмотря на обманчивую отвлекаемость от общего дела, журналист знал настолько много и владел несколькими древними диалектами, которые могли помочь им в предстоящем пути. Пока что положительные качества перевешивали отрицательные.  
\- Эта карта относится к древнему периоду истории, когда на Кибертроне жили квинтессоны, - Ревайнд тем временем взялся за рассказ. - Думаю, все прекрасно знают, - а кто-то, возможно, даже помнит - что квинтессоны были жестокими правителями, и если бы не первая война, мы с вами сейчас здесь не сидели бы. Но важно другое, - минибот-репортёр жестом прервал открывшего рот Мисфайера, - среди них нашлись те, кто отказался от привычной политики наших создателей. Они сформировали целое движение, но им не удалось добиться пересмотра законов тех времён, и они ушли. Их имена стёрли сразу же, как объявили предателями рода и заклеймили позором. В истории они известны как квинтессоны-отшельники, поселившиеся на тогда ещё живом плато Моря Ржавчины. Собственно, практически все постройки здесь остались именно от них.  
\- Ржавое Море скрывает в себе много секретов, это правда, - поддержал заданный тон разговора Бамблби. - Много позже квинтессонов-отшельников, если верить легендам, те же Рыцари Кибертрона, временные правители планеты, спрятали на руинах прежней цивилизации проклятое золото и много других древних реликвий, за которыми сейчас и идёт охота.  
\- А что случилось с этими отшельниками-поселенцами? - поинтересовался Бластер. - Они куда-то перебрались? Или погибли?  
\- Никто не знает, и это самое интересное, - воодушевлённо отозвался Ревайнд. - Квинтессоны просто исчезли, и никто по сей день не знает, что тогда случилось. О них осталось очень мало сведений, и мне пришлось хорошенько покопаться, чтобы отыскать даже это.  
\- Что именно мы ищем? - задал вопрос более прагматично настроенный Мисфайер. - Дай глянуть поближе.  
Бамблби протянул ему пластинку, и экс-студент академии погрузился в её изучение.  
\- Мы не знаем, что именно ждёт нас в конце, - осторожно ответил автоботский разведчик, - но за знания квинтессонов можно выручить неплохую сумму. Уверен, её хватит на нас всех, включая Тэилгейта, - говорить о том, что последний вроде как не собирался ни с кем делиться, Бамблби не стал. Пусть сам разбирается со взбешённой сворой выживших, если им удастся что-то откопать.  
\- Карта полуистёртая, но нам удалось установить три основных точки местоположений, куда мы должны попасть, - продолжил Ревайнд. - Перевод инструкции далёк от идеала, но основная информация ясна.  
\- _Из искры вырежь корень страха, иди наверх, назад не глядя; средь ярких молний в момент славы получишь приз - лик смерти явной_ , - зачитал Мисфайер первую подсказку. - Хм…  
\- Есть идеи? - поинтересовался Бамблби. - Если я правильно понял, за первой разгадкой нужно подняться наверх. Какие здесь есть возвышенности?  
\- Утёс мёртвых, - мгновенно среагировал Хаунд. - Помнится, я туда даже как-то ездил, хотел отснять несколько кадров для постапокалиптической драмы. Очень… трагическое место, - немного замялся холосъёмщик. - Как минимум, останки древних существ мало кому нравятся.  
\- И ты поднимался туда? - пробурчал Мисфайер. - На сам утёс?  
\- Честно говоря… нет, - Хаунд немного нервно рассмеялся. - Я не успел даже добраться до самого утёса, потому что надвигалась буря, а укрыться там негде. Сделал несколько снимков и записей ржавых эндоскелетов, издалека приблизил сам утёс, а потом уехал - туда долго добираться, так что время пришлось рассчитывать клик в клик.  
\- Хорошо, первый пункт есть. Что там дальше? - диджей качнул шлемом в сторону Мисфайера. - Зачитай. У тебя, кстати, есть определённый слог. Мне нравится.  
\- Хм, - мех скептично вскинул левую оптогрань. - _На дне морском стоят два стража, задай вопрос ты им один; но помни, путник, - первый лжёт, второй же правду говорит. Предстанешь ты перед судом, откроешь искру страху; возьмёшь сомнений лик в ладони, коль взглянешь в оптику кошмару_.  
\- Но здесь нет моря! - воскликнул Бамблби. - В смысле, я знаю, что раньше, например, вокруг Калиса плескалось масляное море, а тут один сплошной песок. Что за глупости?  
\- Чего это сразу глупости? - неожиданно вступил в беседу Мираж. - Кибертрон - немолодая планета. Его плиты медленно, но двигаются, так что вполне возможно, что во времена квинтессонов здесь действительно были водоёмы. И рядом с ними воздвигли статуи.  
\- Возможно, я найду что-то подобное, но мне нужно время, - пробормотал Ревайнд. - Оставьте это мне, я должен поднять архивы памяти - мне кажется, что я слышал нечто подобное… Вспомнить бы.  
\- Хорошо, - неуверенно протянул автоботский разведчик. - Что там последнее? - он повернулся к Мисфайеру, задумчиво рассматривающему карту.  
\- Третий, но не последний, - педантично поправил его единственный из них всех студент. Пусть и бывший. - _В местах, где боги пировали, там жертвы зрителями стали; весов златых склони-ка чашу, чтоб жертва учтена была. Судьбу твою решают боги, они же щедро наградят. А коль цена невелика, погаснет искра храбреца_.  
\- Ещё лучше, - рассмеялся себе в ладонь Хаунд. - Не, ребят, я люблю приключения и всё такое, но на жертвоприношения я не подписывался!  
\- Я и религия - вещи плохо совместимые, - поддакнул Бластер. - Я не буду никого убивать.  
\- Просто, чтобы вы знали, - Ревайнд на клик отвлёкся от изучения своих данных, - жертвы не обязательно должны быть кровавыми. Возможно, в загадках скрыт какой-то тайный смысл, и пожертвовать придётся… ну… чем-нибудь попроще? - он не стал дожидаться ответа и вернулся к своим архивам памяти.  
\- Не забывайте, что перевод очень приблизительный, к тому же, этой карте сколько лет? - Бамблби поочерёдно посмотрел на каждого из своих будущих товарищей. - Вот именно. Очень много. Сомневаюсь, что все загадки стоит воспринимать в буквальном смысле. Во всяком случае, полностью. Какая-то часть может оказаться правдой в прямом смысле, а какая-то в переносном - я так понимаю, что с этих квинтессонов-отшельников станется. Пф.  
\- Думаю, так и есть, - неожиданно согласился с миниботом Мисфайер. - Если я правильно понял, за разгадку каждой головоломки мы получим какую-то подсказку или даже часть артефакта, который приведёт нас непосредственно к цели нашей экспедиции. Тут очень смутно просматриваются ещё два места, но определить их местоположение сейчас невозможно. Линии стёрлись.  
\- А что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что третье место не последнее? Там есть что-то ещё? - поинтересовался Хаунд и залпом допил свой куб. Мираж в этот момент отвлёкся - в бар потекли первые посетители. Он кивком шлема попрощался с ними и поспешил за барную стойку. Бамблби глянул на внутренний хронометр и потерял дар речи: они настолько увлеклись, что проторчали за столом несколько джооров! Невероятно.  
\- Ребят, потише, - осторожно попросил их автобот. - Тут начинают появляться лишние аудиосенсоры. Предлагаю назначить время встречи завтра утром и подготовиться к предстоящему пути.  
\- Могу я оставить её себе? - попросил Мисфайер. - Хочу изучить в спокойной обстановке.  
\- Мне не нравится эта идея, - честно признался Бамблби, - но поскольку теперь мы команда, Мисфайер, я верю тебе на слово, - сухо добавил он. - Завтра вернёшь.  
Разумеется, разведчик сделал для себя несколько фотографий и продублировал переведёные Тэилгейтом тексты. Заодно он поймёт, насколько можно доверять этому странному меха. Бластер и Хаунд в самом деле казались ему более адекватными меха, Мисфайер же вызывал неприязнь.  
\- Предлагаю встретиться пораньше на стоянке для аэроциклов, - предложил холосъёмщик. - Она круглосуточная, а ранним утром мы без проблем покинем пределы сектора.  
\- Заодно подготовимся к поездке, - поддержал его идею Бластер. - Как минимум, нужны верёвки и топливо. А ещё карты и кое-какое дополнительное снаряжение для самого обычного путешествия, - мех обворожительно улыбнулся: - Хотя бы пара генераторов силового поля. Сомневаюсь, что мы будем успевать добираться до безопасных зон во время бурь - нужно обезопасить и укрепить наше место для ночлега.  
\- Хорошо, - Бамблби хлопнул в ладоши, - если вопросов нет, предлагаю разойтись. Вот номер моего коммлинка - если что, звоните, - мех нацарапал цифры на тонком клочке изолетика.  
Распрощавшись, боты друг за другом покинули бар. Бамблби за манипулятор повёл за собой до сих пор рассеянного и погружённого в банки памяти Ревайнда.  
Напоследок он обернулся и напоролся на внимательный взгляд Миража - вокруг появлялось всё больше меха, но бармен всё-таки заметил, как они засобирались к выходу. Безыскровой дрон подкатил к их столику и сгрёб пустые кубы. Мираж едва заметно кивнул Бамблби, и тот ответил ему тем же жестом. Что именно это означало, разведчик не понял, но подумал, что ничего плохого. Мираж не проявлял дружелюбия так же, как и презрения. Поэтому, решил для себя минибот, их скомканное прощание было больше хорошим знаком. Кивнув самому себе, мех повёл репортёра на улицу - им предстояло найти ночлег.


	4. IV.

Прошедшим вечером Бамблби предпринял ещё одну попытку связаться с Джазом, но тот до сих пор был недоступен. Стравив пар и грустно вздохнув, минибот позвонил Тэилгейту - последний, спустя пару гудков, ответил. Разведчик прямо у него спросил, что барахольщик пообещал отряду. Тэилгейт глухо рассмеялся и нарочито равнодушно ответил, что банально заплатил им: если миссия завершится успехом, они все останутся в выигрыше, а если нет, то армии автоботов придётся потратиться, чтобы восстановить его финансовое положение. Бамблби про себя удивился, как так Проул согласился на столь сомнительное предложение!  
Но помимо минибота интересовало другое - что именно они искали? Тэилгейт с хорошо знакомой разведчику интонацией великого одолжения ответил, что точного ответа на этот вопрос у него нет. Карта не давала никаких подсказок на этот счёт, но если источник барахольщика не врал, то место, где её нашли, называлось “память предков” - давно исследованные вдоль и поперёк руины одного из храмов. А поскольку квинтессоны-отшельники придерживались снисходительно-благосклонной позиции к своим творениям, вполне вероятно, что там было нечто поистине ценное - возможно, даже оружие. “Уж твои-то дружки точно выиграют, если я оказался прав, - довольно рассмеялся Тэилгейт, - а если нет… что же, наши предки спрятали в Ржавом море очень много драгоценностей. Так что поторопись и пошевеливайся, Бамблби, у тебя мало времени”. На этом он отключился.  
Бамблби ещё несколько бриймов сидел и тупо смотрел на погасший экран коммлинка, не до конца осознавая происходящее. Откуда Тэилгейт узнал его настоящее имя?! Разведчик никому так не представлялся, сомнительно, что тот же Проул проговорился - уж он-то должен лучше остальных знать, насколько важно сохранять выбранный образ. Но откуда он узнал?! Мех быстро обернулся - Ревайнд ещё торчал под дезкой - и предпринял вторую попытку дозвониться до Джаза: ему нужно было поговорить с его самым лучшим другом. Только более опытный разведчик мог дать ему мудрый совет или какую-то подсказку, как быть дальше. Но Джаз молчал…  
\- Думаю, я знаю, куда нас ведёт вторая загадка, - довольно урча, в комнату вплыл журналист. - Пришлось покопаться не только в памяти, но и в сети, но, думаю, я нашёл ответ. А ты чего такой смурной? - поинтересовался он у минибота.  
\- Да так… друг уже несколько дней молчит, волнуюсь немного, - опустив любую конкретику, ответил Бамблби. - Он знает о моём путешествии, даже хотел со мной съездить, но пришлось… остаться.  
\- Это который учёный? Уиллджек, кажется? - предположил Ревайнд и плюхнулся на соседнюю платформу - им удалось отыскать двухместный номер с раздельными платформами. - Хочешь отчитаться о проделанной работе? - беззлобно улыбнулся он. - Автоботы не дремлют, хех. Они все ближе к нам, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - не понял его разведчик. - Разве Ржавое Море - не нейтральная территория?  
\- Пока - да, - пожал плечевыми блоками тот. - Но рано или поздно война поглотит и его. И тогда… тогда у нас уже не будет возможности что-то исследовать. Мы не сможем восстановить нашу историю - пожалуй, это одна из причин, почему я согласился.  
\- Думаешь, фракции разрушат останки? - мысленно выдохнул Би. - Ну, в смысле, тут и так почти ничего не осталось. Всё, что можно было разорить, давным-давно обчислити. То, что мы ищем, может оказаться последним из древних сокровищ квинтессонов.  
\- Боюсь, политики об этом не думают, - с заметным сожалением ответил Ревайнд. - Им плевать на историю, плевать на наше наследие - они хотят избавиться от соперника и установить свою власть. Ничего нового на самом деле, - поморщился он и, к удивлению Бамблби, отстегнул маску. Под ней оказался самый обычный рот - не было никаких страшных шрамов или кровоточащих царапин. Автобот мигнул оптикой, прогоняя разыгравшееся воображение.  
\- А ты… ну, не хочешь присоединиться к кому-нибудь? - осторожно предположил Бамблби. - Я хочу сказать, что если война взаправду разрастётся до таких масштабов, однажды нам всем придётся сделать выбор. Боюсь, избежать столкновения не получится - всё зашло слишком далеко.  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто уже сделал свой выбор, - Ревайнд растянулся на платформе и с любопытством покосился на товарища по предстоящему приключению. - Что тебя подтолкнуло к этому?  
\- Авотботы спасли мне жизнь, - коротко отозвался минибот. - Если меня поставят перед выбором, я приму их сторону… Хотя мне не хочется воевать - что я могу со своими размерами? Разве что в разведку, да и то - десептиконы меня раздавят и не заметят. Ты видел, какие они огромные? - щепотка искренних душевных терзаний, приправленная красивой самодельной обложкой, казалось, расположила Ревайнда к нему ещё больше. - Я буду сражаться, если придётся, но пока этого можно не делать, я не буду.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - покачал шлемом Ревайнд и с едва слышным хрустом потянулся. - Коллеги рассказывали, что десептиконы по своей сути довольно жестоки. Там придётся постараться, чтобы с ними сработаться. Честно говоря, в этом смысле автоботы мне нравятся больше, хотя нестись с оружием наперевес по полю боя я бы тоже не стал.  
\- Вот, ты меня понимаешь, - обрадовался Бамблби, - а многие знакомые говорят, что я типа слишком много об этом думаю. А как не думать? Когда в любой момент какой-нибудь кретин может в тебя пальнуть? И когда ты понимаешь, что счастье - это быстрый и безболезненный дезактив, без пыток и психологического давления, - минибот снова вспомнил ту пару автоботов, которых Оптимус сумел вырвать из плена десептиконов. Вернее, то, что от этой пары осталось - пустые оболочки с безжизненной оптикой. От них не было толка ни на поле боя, ни в тылу. Бамблби понимал, что это звучало слишком жестоко, но и жизнь вокруг стремительно теряла свои краски. Думать по-другому уже не получалось. - Но давай не будем об этом, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - миролюбиво согласился репортёр. - Собственно, вернёмся тогда к загадке про двух стражей. Как я уже сказал, я кое-что успел проверить и, думаю, понял, куда нам двигаться дальше.  
\- Да, расскажи мне.  
\- Ржавое Море ещё до взрыва космопорта и выброса в воздух химических элементов представляло собой необъятную пустыню, - с радостью ответил Ревайнд. - Квинтессоны любили творить, отсюда по всему Морю Ржавчины разбросаны их постройки. Они обживались, изучали новое место и строили, строили, строили.  
\- Зачем им стражи? Они что-то охраняют? Но зачем тогда квинтессоны разбросали свои странные загадки по всей пустыне? - удивился Бамблби: маску в отличие от второго минибота он снимать не стал. Но улечься поудобнее всё же решил.  
\- Они оставались для трансформеров такими же богами, как и их сородичи, но предпочитали руководить своими творениями другими способами. Могу предположить, что два стража - некоторая дань нашей расе, - Ревайнд прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, начав готовиться к оффлайну. - Они нередко меняли ландшафт и искусственно выстраивали водоёмы с маслом. Вот возле одного такого и были те самые стражи.  
\- Я так понимаю, масло давно впиталось в почву? - предположил Бамблби. - Если его не обновлять… оно высохло. Поэтому я и решил, что здесь нет морей. Я прав?  
\- В точку! - воскликнул историк. - А отыскать обычные статуи в пустыне довольно легко. Искатели приключений также исследовали их, но в итоге пришли к мнению, что никакой загадки там нет. Обычные построения, нацеленные развлекать местных жителей.  
\- А если так и будет? - минибота до сих пор грызла некоторая тревога. Джаз молчал, а предстоящее путешествие обрастало деталями, о которых Тэилгейт не упоминал. И Бамблби не удавалось никак понять, нравится ему эта идея или нет… Проул сказал, что он должен довести задание до конца, но какой ценой?  
\- Нужно изучить их вблизи, - Ревайнд, как смог, пожал плечевыми блоками, - там будет видно. Кстати, стражи стоят совсем недалеко от Утёса мёртвых. Возможно, мы сможем посетить сразу два места!  
\- Возможно… - согласился с ним Бамблби. - Хорошо, я всё понял. Давай в оффлайн. Я завтра утром кое-куда сбегаю, так что встретимся на стоянке аэроциклов.  
Ревайнд показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец и, спустя пару бриймов, перешёл в режим энергосбережения: предстоящий день будет насыщенным.

***  
Бамблби проснулся и поднялся раньше журналиста. Он закинул в себя пару кубов топлива и решительно направился на улицу. Несмотря на то, что Тэилгейт вроде как урегулировал финансовые вопросы новоявленного отряда, разведчик чувствовал, что с пустыми манипуляторами он прийти не может. Тащить на себе нечто громоздкое, например, генераторы, он не будет, но прихватить хотя бы парочку достойных ремкомплектов, сканеров и охлаждающих жевательных пластинок - вполне в его силах. На самого себя у Бамблби ресурсы были, а вот на других - нет.  
Помимо этого он заказал ещё топлива и с расстановкой распихал его по сабспейсам, решив оставить прозапас. Кое-какие апгрейды пришлось вытащить и надеть на себя - ту же глушилку, которую он использовал в тоннелях под Тарном, а взрывчатку он был вынужден втиснуть в самый неудобный из субкарманов - тот, что на щиколотке, немного выше супинатора. Неловко выйдет, если шашки вымажутся энергоном и рванут прямо в нём - самая глупая смерть, достойная записи в истории, хах. Бамблби улыбался самому себе, когда возвращался на стоянку для аэроциклов. Судя по приглушённым голосам, его отряд торчал там в полном составе, включая Ревайнда. Минибот хотел выйти к ним с искренней улыбкой из-за подзарядочной колонны, когда услышал обрывок разговора.  
\- … не доверяю! - авторитетно заявил Мисфайер. - Он явно что-то скрывает, и мне это не нравится. У меня такое чувство, что мы суёмся в самое пекло непонятно чего, и это дорого обойдётся каждому из нас. И не врите: я знаю, что вы испытываете то же самое.  
\- Голдбаг действительно немного своеобразный мех, но неплохой, - возразил Ревайнд. - Думаю, у него есть свои причины скрывать свою личину и историю. Разве это настолько важно? Мы ведь не обязаны открывать друг перед другом искры… Не вижу ничего такого. Это его право хранить некоторую тайну.  
\- Поддерживаю, - согласно кивнул шлемом Хаунд. - В основном, он ведь сказал нам правду. Ну, что касается нашей миссии. Какая разница, как его зовут на самом деле и кто он такой?  
\- А вдруг это десептиконский шпион?! - взвился Мисфайер и глухо ойкнул. Как будто его ущипнули. Громкость вокалайзера снизилась, и Бамблби пришлось навострить аудиосенсоры, чтобы разобрать его недовольное ворчание. - Я не хочу помогать войне развиваться. И не хочу, чтобы обе стороны потом объявили меня предателем непонятно из-за чего.  
\- Никто никого никем объявлять не будет, - осадил экс-студента Бластер. - Тэилгейт дал ему довольно хорошие рекомендации, думаю, есть смысл к ним прислушаться.  
\- Нас как будто готовят в партизаны, - поморщился и фыркнул Мисфайер. - Знаете, на минималках типа. Не понимаю, что я вообще здесь делаю… - он чего-то завозился. - Мог бы взять уники да свалить в закат - на первое время хватит.  
\- Эти уники нужно отработать, - заметил Хаунд. - Ребят, всё не так плохо, как вам кажется. Думаю, у Голдбага достаточно чистые намерения, и мы можем ему доверять…  
\- То, что ты хочешь ему присунуть, не делает его хорошим, - раздражённо заметил самый пессимистичный член их отряда.  
\- Мисфайер, я не об этом, не переводи тему, - строго одёрнул его холосъёмщик. - Я хочу сказать, что жизнь сама по себе не идеальна, и это нормально. Да, это правда, что Голдбаг по каким-то причинам недоговаривает лично о себе некоторых вещей. Но в остальном он ещё ни разу нам не соврал! Что мешает нам попробовать добраться хотя бы до первой точки и посмотреть, как он себя проявит?  
\- Кто вообще назначил его командиром? - продолжал возмущаться Мисфайер. - Лично меня это ни капли не устраивает.  
\- Нас наняли, дружище, считай, это автоматически подразумевает, что мы подчиняемся, - вставил свои пять шаниксов Бластер. - Голдбаг выглядит адекватным меха, способным принимать разумные решения и умеющим прислушиваться к другим. Вспомни хотя бы, что ему хватило смелости прямо спросить у нас, ради чего мы пошли на это дело. И сам он ответил достаточно честно.  
\- Вот насчёт последнего не уверен, - флегматично заметил Ревайнд. - Я уже ловил его на обмане, но вытащить правду мне не удалось. Может, получится сделать это в пути.  
\- В каком смысле? - мгновенно напряглись остальные.  
\- Когда мы только встретились, я сначала подумал, что он один из выживших миниботов с колонии на Луне-2, но потом я подумал и понял, что это не так, - тон, которым журналист поведал об этом инциденте, сильно не понравился Бамблби. Разведчик закусил губу под маской, пытаясь отрезвить болью помутённый обидой и досадой разум. Ревайнд же продолжил сливать информацию так, словно поздним вечером он рассказывал сказку маленьким бетам. - Когда мы встретились позже, он сказал, что у него есть предложение получше, чем интервью. И перевёл тему на квинтессонов и этот… квест. Но я уже покопался в памяти и понял, что он не имеет ничего общего с той колонией. Его образ - как будто прикрытие. Но, разумеется, Баг ничего на этот счёт не сказал - только сделал вид, что обиделся. Пф.  
\- Плюс одна причина в копилку, чтобы как следует потрясти его! - воинственно дёрнулся Мисфайер, а через клик сплюнул паром. - Тьфу на вас. Чего я сижу и уговариваю вас всех? Не хотите - не надо. Но если в один прекрасный момент этот шкет обманет нас всех, помните: я предупреждал.  
\- И всё равно я за то, чтобы дать ему шанс проявить себя, - сохраняя прежний облик миролюбца, достаточно твёрдо ответил Хаунд. - Осторожность не повредит, это правда. Но и гнать волну раньше времени неправильно.  
\- Я просто хочу посмотреть, чем всё закончится, - равнодушно вторил ему Ревайнд. - Мне без разницы, кто такой Баг на самом деле и чего он хочет. Мне нужен репортаж, и это главное. А остальное - так, приятные или не очень мелочи. Честно говоря, в жизни и не такое бывало.  
\- Пожалуй, эта точка зрения мне нравится больше, - поддержал журналиста Бластер. - Мне нужно скрыться на время, а путешествие по Ржавому Морю идеальное прикрытие. Если в Голдбаге есть хотя бы крупица достоинства, мы подружимся. В конце концов, есть вещи, о которых не говорят сразу и просто так. Мы не знаем, по каким причинам он о чём-то умалчивает, но это действительно его дело.  
\- Мы не навязываемся друг другу в друзья, - Хаунд завозился, - мы просто коллеги. Наша задача - отыскать сокровище и по возможности не погибнуть. А кто и почему, пожалуй, не самое важное в нашем задании.  
Группа экстремалов ненадолго затихла - Бамблби тихо стравил пар: что же, апгрейд Уиллджека, позволяющий скрыть метку и даже тепло искры, сыграли свою роль. Теперь минибот знал больше и должен был понять, как лучше воспользоваться полученными знаниями. Шантажировать кого-либо он не собирался, но теперь хотя бы яснее была видна общая обстановка: кто и как к нему относился. Интересно. Додумывать мысль о том, что кое-кто из подопечных пусть даже в теории рассматривал его корпус в горизонтальном положении, Бамблби не стал - сейчас не до того было. Вместо этого мех отошёл немного назад и специально споткнулся, обозначив своё присутствие. Натянув на губы максимально расслабленную улыбку (пусть даже скрытую маской), разведчик прошествовал вперёд.  
\- О, вы уже здесь! - воскликнул он. - Как спалось? Лично я, честно говоря, долго не мог провалиться в оффлайн. Наверное, сказывается некоторая тревога… хах.  
\- Привет, - Ревайнд в мгновение ока превратился в самого дружелюбного меха на свете. - Да, прекрасно тебя понимаю!  
\- У меня хорошее предчувствие, - улыбнулся ему Хаунд. - Мне кажется, путешествие будет очень интересным.  
\- Ревайнд сказал, что ему удалось определить местоположение двух стражей из второй головоломки, - поделился радостной новостью Бластер, отлично - на взгляд Бамблби - маскируя их предыдущую тему разговора и мгновенно переводя всех меха в рабочий режим.  
\- Я дополнительно изучил предстоящий прогноз погоды. Если мы выедем сейчас, нам удастся посетить сегодня сразу два места, - холосъёмщик чуть отступил и жестом обвёл уже готовые к пути аэроциклы. - Мы уже всё упаковали.  
\- Слушай, Ревайнд, я только сейчас вспомнил, - спохватился Бамблби, - а наш аэроцикл? Мы же оплатили только сутки!  
\- Я уже продлил время аренды и стоянки, - отмахнулся журналист. - Нам нужна более специализированная техника, которая сможет спокойно преодолеть песчаные барханы.  
\- Но тут… - минибот покосился на три аэроцикла, - м-м, а где вещи? Внутри? - предположил он. Крупные аэроциклы, судя по всему, спокойно позволяли вместить в себя некоторый багаж, а на себя посадить по одному средних размеров меха и в довесок по миниботу.  
\- У них самая оптимальная грузоподъёмность, тяга и баки, - радостно поделился причинами выбора транспортного средства Бластер. - Мисфайер поедет один, потому что у него больше вещей, а вы с нами… если не против, конечно, - заливисто рассмеялся он.  
\- Я не против, а ты? - Бамблби покосился на журналиста, и тот согласно кивнул. - Отлично. Тогда выдвигаемся.  
Отряд мгновенно расселся по аэроциклам, и разведчик с хорошо скрываемой тревогой взобрался на сидением перед Хаундом. Холосъёмщик ободряюще улыбнулся ему и положил манипуляторы на руль - Бамблби оказался в импровизированном кольце из рук, смутно напоминающем объятия. Автобот тихо хмыкнул и ткнул пальцем в небольшой экран, вызывая меню и находя там карту.  
\- Сейчас я загружу нужные нам координаты, - объяснил свои действия Бамблби. - У нас будет одна информационная сеть, так что данные автоматически появятся у остальных. Готово!  
\- Хорошая идея, - обрадовался диджей, - мне нравится, - он помог Ревайнду забраться к себе.  
\- А мне нет, - пробурчал Мисфайер. - Ничем хорошим эта отработка не закончится, - уверенно фыркнул он и первым завёл двигатель.  
Бамблби бросил на него беглый взгляд и красноречиво промолчал: ввязываться в споры не было времени. Их ждал целый квест, наполненный головоломками и невероятными приключениями!

***  
Утёс мёртвых поражал ничуть не меньше, чем каньон, в котором он располагался. Аэроциклы в замедленном режиме плыли над раскалённым песком. Было ещё утро, они потратили на дорогу джоора три, но солнце палило так, словно стояло в самом зените. Хаунд выстроил над их головами проекцию грозовых облаков, дарующих некоторую тень и преломляющих яростные лучи - благодаря его голограмме ботам было не так жарко. Бамблби практически сразу же раздал жевательные пластинки с кисло-сладкой присадкой, которая впитывалась во внутренний энергон и вынуждала запускать дополнительные системы охлаждения. Хаунд не удержался и в благодарном жесте подхватил минибота поперёк брюшных пластин одним манипулятором, приподняв его и прижав к себе.  
\- Эй-эй! - возмутился Бамблби. - Руки на руль! - потребовал он. - Я не хочу разбиться!  
Мисфайера ничего не сказал, но пластинку принял и также методично принялся жевать - ему было немного проще, потому что металлические пластины за спиной немного сдвигались и образовывали дополнительную тень. Бластер же почти беспрестанно мурлыкал себе под носовой конус то одну, то другую мелодию. Ревайнд удобно устроился на экране дисплея и периодически что-то комментировал для самого себя, видимо, ведя запись на встроенную в шлем видеокамеру.  
Постепенно они стали замечать, как стремительно к ним приближается первая точка их путешествия. Утёс мёртвых, окружённый гигантскими проржавевшими и рассыпающимися в труху эндоскелетами древних чудовищ - левиафанов, получил своё название не просто так. Чем ближе он восставал, тем чаще Бамблби начинал замечать, что песок скрывал собой не только полуистлевшие останки тварей. С завидной периодичностью ему на оптику попадались разодранные в клочья серые конечности некогда живых меха. На некоторых до сих пор просматривались остатки внутреннего топлива, словно они погибли совсем недавно. Запах разложившихся корпусов, покрытых ржавыми кислотными пятнами, смешивался с остаточной вонью химикатов. Море Ржавчины медленно, но верно приоткрывало завесу своих тайн.  
\- Тормозим здесь, - велел Бамблби, когда до утёса оставалось буквально метров двести. - Здесь самое большое скопление эндоскелетов. Если начнётся буря, мы быстрее сможем установить генераторы.  
\- Как скажешь, командир, - Хаунд притормозил первым, за ним остановился Мисфайер и, наконец, Бластер.  
\- У меня идея, - неожиданно выпалил Ревайнд и ошалело мигнул оптикой, словно завершая первую из многих запись. - Что, если здесь останутся двое, а остальные поедут дальше? Мы сэкономим время, если разделимся.  
\- Или угробим себя раньше времени, - фыркнул Мисфайер. - Карта, конечно, у меня, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея. А если двум добровольцам понадобится помощь?  
\- Поэтому их и будет двое, - пожал плечевыми блоками журналист. - Один покоряет вершину, второй его караулит. Если первый, конечно, не разобьётся, упав с такой высоты, - задумчиво добавил он.  
\- И кто эти добровольцы? - скривился экс-студент. - Явно не я. Мои щиты перевесят, и я упаду, не добравшись даже до середины, - криво улыбнулся он. - Миниботы - слабаки. Остаётесь вы двое, - мех повернулся к холосъёмщику и диджею. - Кто-нибудь помнит какую-нибудь считалочку?  
\- Не надо, - жестом осадил его Хаунд, - я пойду. Я был здесь, но в тот раз мне не удалось покорить вершину. Коль мне выпал ещё один шанс, я просто обязан им воспользоваться!  
\- Вы справитесь с управлением аэроцикла? - поинтересовался Бластер у Бамблби. - Я тогда останусь и…  
\- Нет, останусь я, - твёрдо заявил разведчик и на недоумённый взгляд Ревайнда пояснил: - Сам посуди, дружище. Когда Хаунд спустится, вдвоём они на один аэроцикл не уместятся. Я смогу оказаться ему помощь, если потребуется, пока вы будете разгадывать вторую загадку. Тем более я сомневаюсь, что мы до вечера успеем вернуться обратно - стражи стоят на одинаково удалённом расстоянии от всех безопасных зон. Вполне вероятно, что придётся обустраивать лагерь прямо там - этим вы и займётесь. А завтра поедем к третьей точке.  
\- Как ни странно, но в его словах есть доля правды, - заметил Мисфайер. - Погнали. Не вижу смысла тратить время на лишние разговоры.  
\- Связь здесь плохо, но ловит. Если случится что-то экстренное, тут же сообщайте, - велел остальным подопечным Бамблби. - Я буду наблюдать за тобой, Хаунд, и заодно осмотрю останки - может быть, мне что-то приглянётся для Уиллджека.  
На том они и порешили. Бластер помахал новоявленным коллегам ладонью и покатил следом за Мисфайером - правда, теперь их не прикрывала проекция, и боты заметно ускорились, пытаясь преодолеть песчано-ржавые барханы как можно скорее.  
\- Напомни-ка мне, что там было в первой загадке? - Хаунд задрал шлем кверху.  
Утёс мёртвых представлял собой некогда груду хлама, которую из непонятных соображений спаяли друг с другом. Конусообразную вершину обрезали, сформировав там небольшую площадку. Многие выпирающие детали прямо звали ухватиться за них и подтянуться вверх.  
\- _Из искры вырежь корень страха, иди наверх, назад не глядя; средь ярких молний в момент славы получишь приз - лик смерти явной_ , - процитировал первую загадку Бамблби. - Что думаешь?  
\- Как минимум, придётся постараться, чтобы подняться наверх, но у меня есть это, - улыбнулся Хаунд и щёлкнул по дисплею. Аэроцикл выдвинул из боков два багажных отделения, и холосъёмщик выудил оттуда крепкий на вид двойной абордажный крюк. - Знаю-знаю, это нечестно! Но я подумал, что древним по большому счёту без разницы, как именно нужно покорить вершину.  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - пробормотал Бамблби. - Хотя бы потому, что утёс - я больше, чем уверен в этом! - снизу-доверху утыкан ловушками. А если ты нарвёшься на одну из них?  
\- Хм… а вот об этом я не подумал, - Хаунд потянулся было, чтобы положить крюк обратно, но минибот его остановил. - Чего?  
\- Оставь, - Бамблби взглянул на первое испытание, - думаю, залезть-то ты сможешь, а вот как спускаться обратно - пока непонятно.  
\- И правда! - воскликнул холосъёмщик. - Хах, а ты проницательный малый.  
\- Предлагаю сначала всё осмотреть и определиться, откуда лучше начать путь, - разведчик, чуть подумав, закинул в рот ещё одну пластику с охлаждающей корпус присадкой и протянул вторую Хаунду, но тот жестом отказался. Его более крепкие по сравнению с миниботом системы начинали привыкать к одуряющей жаре. - Кто-нибудь наверняка пытался взобраться наверх, может, мы найдём какую-нибудь ещё подсказку?  
\- Хорошая идея. Пойдём, - Хаунд протянул ему ладонь и тепло улыбнулся, - знаешь, а я рад, что ты с нами. Нашей компании нужен здоровый шлем, способный оценивать ситуации. Мне кажется, ты отлично справляешься.  
\- Будешь продолжать в том же духе, и я начну думать, что ты подкатываешь, - сухо предупредил его Бамблби и отпихнул ладонь в сторону. - Мы здесь не за этим, Хаунд. Мне, конечно, лестно слышать подобные комментарии, но наше путешествие только началось. Ещё пока ничего не ясно. Не торопись с выводами.  
Минибот гордо прошествовал вперёд, оставляя позади несколько озадаченного таким ответом Хаунда. Честно говоря, Бамблби не соврал, так ответив ему, но причиной выбранных слов было не только это. Автобот прекрасно помнил недавний разговор своих коллег, и если они решили устроить ему такую проверку, то разведчик справится с ней на ура - конечно, не так играючи, как тот же Джаз, но ничуть не хуже. Раз уж он знал то, что ему было знать не положено, появлялось поле для манёвра.  
Хаунд кивнул ему в спину, принимая во внимание чужое мнение, и двинулся следом. Они обошли Утёс мёртвых по кругу, рассматривая его подножье. Холосъёмщик первым обнаружил наполовину стёртый выступ, куда можно было наступить. Он быстрее, чем Бамблби успел его окликнуть, нажал супинатором на него. В следующее мгновение закрутились с трудом старые механизмы - плита под ногами разошлась, вынудив разведчика отскочить назад. Песок с оглушающим шелестом ссыпался вниз, и Бамблби с визгом бросился прочь - напороться на острые стальные колья, окружавшие Утёс мёртвых, ему не хотелось. Хаунд вцепился в единственные доступные ему выступы хлама, с ужасом понимая, что допрыгнуть до земли у него не выйдет.  
\- Шлака ты творишь, балда ржавая?! - заорал Бамблби, когда механизм затих, предостерегающе стрекоча. - Кто просил тебя туда нажимать?!  
\- Прости! - крикнул в ответ холосъёмщик. - Я и не думал, что они до сих рабочие… а-а-а-а!!! - заверещал он, едва не свалившсь вниз.  
\- Что же делать? Что же делать? Что же делать? - бормотал самому себе под нос автобот, снуя из стороны в сторону. Чем он мог помочь Хаунду? Да ничем! Они даже не успели определиться, кто всё-таки полезет наверх, когда случай всё решил. - Хаунд! - позвал мех холосъёмщика. - У тебя есть взрывчатка или петарды?!  
\- Были где-то, - неуверенно протянул тот, - а зачем? Подорвать тут всё к шарктиконам драным?  
\- Тебе придётся ползти наверх! - выкрикнул Бамблби. - По кругу! Издалека видна вся дорожка, по которой можно взобраться! Но будь аккуратен! Там наверняка есть ловушки - внимательно ощупывай и осматривай всё, чего касаешься! Если пострадаешь, подай мне сигнал! Я попытаюсь снять тебя оттуда!  
\- Проще сказать, чем сделать, - проорал в ответ Хаунд. - Я понял! Начинаю путь!  
Бамблби бросился обратно к аэроциклу - пока второй мех внизу, у него больше шансов выжить, нужно быть готовым. Минибот громко ругался, теряя драгоценные бриймы, пока подгонял настройки управления под себя и свои размеры. Взревев мотором, он помчался к Утёсу мёртвых. Хаунд медленно продвигался наверх. Разведчик сплюнул паром, тревожно вцепившись в руль: тяги автотранспорта хватит буквально на один рывок, поэтому плыть рядом с холосъёмщиком у него нет возможности - только рассчитать время, подгадать момент и подхватить его в воздухе, если Хаунд сорвётся. Мех поплыл по кругу, приковав взгляд к утёсу и его новой жертве.  
Тёмно-зелёный мех постепенно продвигался вверх. Бамблби успел порадоваться, что опасности - кроме острых ржавых кольев - ничего не представляло. И словно в опровержение его слов Хаунд вскрикнул. Его пальцы соскользнули с шероховатого выступа и задели нижнюю панель. Из утёса в мгновение ока выщелкнулось огромных размеров лезвие, нацеленное разрубить непутёвого храбреца напополам. Хаунд вовремя успел убрать манипулятор и соскочить на ступень ниже - холодные пальцы сжали его горловые кабели, и холосъёмщик с трудом сглотнул. Пожалуй, ему повезло, что он успел заметить какое-то движение, иначе в лучшем случае остался бы без манипулятора по плечевой блок. А висеть на одном запястье, даже упираясь ногами в опору, сомнительное занятие.  
Бамблби внизу едва не посерел, во все окуляры пялясь на страшную сцену. Он искренне поверил в то, что за эти долгие бриймы постареет лет так на двадцать тысяч, не меньше. Даже поле боя не вызывало в нём откровенного животного ужаса в отличие от исполинских и садистских построений квинтессонов-отшельников. Хаунд тем временем двигался дальше - напряжённый корпус начинало сводить первой судорогой. Ему придётся постараться, чтобы рассчитать силы и мобилизировать остатки энергии ради последнего рывка. Половину пути он кое-как прошёл.  
Ладони уже привыкли к тому, как примерно ощущались нужные Хаунду выступы. За них было вполне реально зацепиться и передвигаться, вплотную прижавшись кокпитом к стене. Конечно, не идеальная лестница со ступеньками, но и страх уже отступил. Ровно до того момента, пока бот не переместил манипулятор на очередной выступ и не услышал странный щелчок. Он опустил шлем вниз - и без того крошечный Бамблби уменьшился ещё сильнее, но он был там и ждал его, готовый сорваться в любой момент, чтобы подхватить. От этого на искре становилось немного спокойнее.  
Хаунд сглотнул подступивший к горловому шлюзу антифриз и замер - между выступами, по которым он передвигался, разъехались плиты, являя миру чёрные глубокие провалы. Воздух наполнился запахом чего-то горелого, палёного. Обонятельные сенсоры мгновенно забились, и Хаунд был вынужден захлопнуть маску, хотя жутко не любил закрывать фейсплет. Подключив дополнительную вентиляцию, он сделал первый шаг, оказавшись напротив одной из многих дыр. Правильно говорят - если долго смотреть в бездну, она начнёт смотреть на тебя. Хаунд с воплем перескочил на следующий выступ - буквально за клик до того, как из пасти бесформенного чудовища вырвался столп пламени, не убивший бы его, но, как минимум, лишивший бы зрения. Остальной десяток дыр друг за другом, словно тренируясь, каждый выплюнул по такому же факелу. Хаунд тихо заскулил.  
Бамблби едва не свалился с аэроцикла, когда заметил первую вспышку. Он слишком резко прикрыл оптику ладонью и отклонился в сторону. Хотя если бы не этот инстинктивный жест, мех так и не заметил бы под покрывалом песка разложившиеся и истлевшие корпуса других кибертронских храбрецов. Судя по всему, сюда периодически наведывались те, кто мечтал забраться на вершину и кому с завидной регулярностью это не удавалось. Кто-то оступался в самом низу, других разрубало на куски, третьи превращались в плохо расплавленные кучи металлолома. Восхитительно.  
Хаунду несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, гоняя вентиляцию, и решительно двинулся дальше. Он уже просчитал примерное количество кликов, которое требовалось механизмам для перезарядки. Тем более, что они полыхали не все сразу, а в строго определённой последовательности. Подгодав момент, мех пополз дальше. Ему удалось пройти почти всю полосу препятствий, когда последний факел - словно в назидание, что ещё рано расслабляться - полыхнул раздвоенным плевком, один из которых зацепил запястье холосъёмщика. Вскрикнув, Хаунд рывком перепрыгнул в относительно безопасное место и зашипел - ладонь не сильно пострадала, но саморемонту потребуется время, чтобы восстановить эластичность кабелей. Да и болевые сигналы отвлекали, лишая такой нужной сейчас сосредоточенности.  
Бамблби за эти долгие бриймы проклял всё и всех, кого вспомнил. Себя, Проула, Прайма, войну, десептиконов, разведку, это дурацкое задание и даже Джаза! Последнего он костерил с особым чувством за то, что лейтенант молчал. Конечно, понятное дело, что он отправился не на курорт, но разве нельзя было скинуть младшему товарищу хоть какую-нибудь весточку? Бамблби вскользь подумал, что, может быть, случилось страшное, и Джаз попал в плен? Маловероятно - с его-то опытом. Наверное, он застрял в каком-нибудь баре и обжимался там с красивым интерботом, напиваясь до беспамятства, пока Оптимус Прайм не видел. В обычное время у них был Айронхайд, который всегда угадывал, где отыскать зачинщика вечеринки. Там же за Джазом никто не следил… Искру кольнула острая ревность, и Бамблби болезненно ткнул самого себя острой искоркой в коленный шарнир.  
\- Сейчас не время и не место! - сурово сказал он себе. - Думай о Хаунде, сейчас это важнее!  
Они с Джазом были друзьями, лейтенант воспринимал его как младшего товарища или даже брата, не больше. То, что испытывал сам Бамблби, можно было идентифицировать как некоторую влюблённость, но минибот слишком хорошо понимал, что, во-первых, она безответная - у них ничего не получится, Джаз любил совершенно других меха, и Би в эту категорию не попадал по всем фронтам. А во-вторых, Хаунд нуждался в поддержке здесь и сейчас. Он замер на месте и не двигался.  
\- Хаунд! Ты в порядке? - выкрутив вокалайзер на максимум, выкрикнул Бамблби. - Что случилось?  
\- Отдыхаю! - донеслось до него гулкое эхо. - Ещё пару кликов!  
Разведчик нервно закусил губу и ещё немного проехал вперёд, продолжая неотрывно следить за своим подопечным. Хаунд действительно немного повисел и медленно, осторожно полез дальше. Бамблби мысленно поразился его крепкой физической подготовке - несмотря на то, что сам минибот прошёл ускоренный курс бойца под руководством Айронхайда и даже побывал на очень познавательной лекции Проула, он понимал, что сам бы не справился. Как минимум, его рост не позволял даже дотянуться до верхнего выступа. Если бы пришлось ползти по земле, он бы справился, но там… Там Хаунд был сам по себе.  
Холосъёмщик задрал шлем вверх - оставалось совсем немного, буквально один-два рывка, и ему удастся зацепиться за площадку на самой вершине. Большую часть ловушек он удачно обошёл, а вот в самом конце столкнулся с неразрешимой задачей. Дотянуться до площадки не было возможности, а выступы, за которые он держался, даже на взгляд отличались. Хаунд протянул было к первому из них ладонь, но передумал - ожог ещё не прошёл до конца, не стоит торопиться. Локотевой шарнир прострелило, и манипулятор скрутила судорога - мех дёрнулся с гулким стоном и приложился лбом о стену: нет, только не сейчас! Не сейчас!  
С трудом успокоив заходящиеся в истерике системы, бот нащупал плохо гнущимися пальцами в сабспейсе светящуюся палочку - придётся одной пожертвовать. Ткнув ею в выступ, Хаунд лицезрел, как из специально выдвинутого камня мгновенно выщелкнулись острые шипы. И если бы он висел на нём, то шипы проткнули бы его ладонь - ещё одна причина с воплем сорваться вниз и либо разбиться, либо рухнуть на шипастых собратьев побольше. Мех, как смог, ткнул палкой в другой выступ - тот проигнорировал вторжение в личное пространство, и Хаунд решительно переместился на него, зажав своё орудие в дентопластинах - маску можно было снять, газовых и огненных атак пока не предвиделось. Таким образом он добрался до самого верха, хотя самый последний выступ всё-таки преподнёс ему подарок - шипы не больно, но ощутимо впились в подошву супинатора. Холосъёмщик с возгласом перебрался на другой камень и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже добрался до площадки - отсюда на неё было вполне реально вылезти.  
\- Баг, ты на связи? - Хаунд растянулся на земле на самом краю, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию и не веря самому себе: у него получилось! У него и правда получилось!  
Даже некоторые глюки, появившиеся после трагедии в Станиксе, после которой он и покинул холо-индустрию, не омрачали его радости. Корпус подёргивало и местами крутило, несмотря на самый хороший ремонт, который мех мог себе позволить. И тем не менее, он справился!  
\- Баг? Голдбаг? Ты там? - повторил он в коммлинк.  
\- Не зови меня Багом! - мгновенно возмутился очухавшийся Бамблби. - Ты добрался? Ты наверху? Всё в порядке? Я слышал твои крики. Что стряслось?  
\- Всё хорошо… ну, более-менее, - рассмеялся Хаунд. - Приятно знать, что за тебя так переживают, - беззлобно поддел он минибота и тут же получил в ответ обиженное сопение. - Тут… просто площадка. Что мне делать дальше?  
\- Осмотрись. Там есть что-нибудь… эм, выдающееся? - замялся минибот. - В загадке было сказано, что нужно подняться наверх, а потом…  
\- Там было что-то про грозу, помнишь? - Хаунд с трудом поднялся и, чуть прихрамывая, обошёл площадку.  
\- Да, сейчас, - Бамблби завозился, кажется, выронил из рук датапад со своими заметками. - Кхм. Из искры вырежь корень страха, иди наверх, назад не глядя; средь ярких молний в момент славы получишь приз - лик смерти явной.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть одна идея, но я, честно говоря, не знаю, сработает ли, - задумчиво произнёс Хаунд. - Может быть, нам нужна гроза… но небо чистое, а песчаная буря - явно не то. И кстати, я прекрасно вижу её отсюда! Нужно поторапливаться и догонять остальных. Нам придётся ночевать в песке.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? Я могу чем-то помочь? - первый шок, смешанный с паникой, уже проходил. Бамблби решительно встряхнулся, возвращаясь к максимально эффективной линии поведения.  
\- Нет. Просто подожди меня, - Хаунд тепло улыбнулся в коммлинк. - А главное, ничего не бойся. Я буду в порядке. Обещаю, - он резко отключился и задрал шлем вверх - вдали действительно начинала собираться буря. Наверху отлично чувствовалось дуновение холодного ветра, подбрасывающего мелкие крупинки, которые забивались в шарниры и потом неприятно чесались.  
Мех активировал холо-проектор и зарылся в свои архивы, выбирая постановку, которая могли бы подойти для его задумки. Честно говоря, он не так много снимал грозу - ему гораздо больше нравилось солнце и яркие городские пейзажи. Хотя подходящий кадр бот всё-таки нашёл. Небо медленно почернело, нагоняя мрак и тоску, вдали грохнул гром. Сидящий на аэроцикле внизу Бамблби в первый клик испуганно отшатнулся, но присмотрелся и понял, улыбнувшись, когда осознал, в чём заключался план его нового друга.  
Хаунд выкрутил мощность динамиков на максимум - тут, конечно, не помешал бы Бластер. Этакая ходячая стереосистема - его звука точно хватило бы, чтобы обыграть настоящую грозу. Мех встал в самом центре и задрал шлем вверх, всё четче и громче проецируя плохую погоду. На Утёс полетели невидимые капли, а под ногами стали расцветать неощущаемые дождевые лужи. Гроза разрасталась, гром гремел всё громче. Хаунд пошёл по кругу, старательно воспроизводя проектором ненастье. И в один из особо резких и громких ударов, когда в небе сверкнула искусственная молния, из центра площадки вверх ударил ярко-зелёный луч.  
Мех отшатнулся, но концентрацию не потерял. Луч почти сразу же сократился и расширился, просканировал Хаунда и весь Утёс - от самой его вершины до низа, где что-то жутко заскрежетало. Вскриков Бамблби не было слышно, но холосъёмщик, повернув шлем, заметил, как пластины с песком съезжаются обратно. Неужели его затея удалась? И он действительно прошёл испытание? Обрадованный мех проследил взглядом за лучом сканера и даже подступился к нему ближе, когда из центра вверх выехал пьедестал.  
\- Это оно… Это оно! - не удержавшись, воскликнул Хаунд. - У меня получилось! Получилось!!!  
Покрытый пылью и пятнами ржавчины пьедестал деактивировал совсем слабое защитное поле и позволил меху забрать небольшую маску. Пьедестал вернулся на своё место, и Хаунд, спустя несколько кликов, постепенно завершил свою поистине наивеличайшую проекцию. Небо разгладилось, снова потеплело солнце, буря свысока стала видна ещё лучше, и мех понял, что пора спускаться.  
\- Голдбаг, приём! Я нашёл маску! Спускаюсь, - отрапортовал он по коммлинку и зацепил маску за честплейт парой магнитных лент - запихивать её в сабспейс не было времени.  
Абардажный крюк, которым мех хотел воспользоваться с самого начала, он сумел удачно прицепить за выступ с противоположной стороны. Дёрнув его несколько раз и убедившись, что всё прочно держится, Хаунд поспешил вниз. Бамблби слез с аэроцикла и теперь пританцовывал от нетерпения, то громко жестикулируя с коммлинком в руках, то замирая и поглядывая на холосъёмщика. К счастью последнего, все ловушки деактивировались, и он без проблем скатился вниз.  
\- Ты в порядке? - к нему тут же подбежал Бамблби и обеспокоенно вцепился в ближайший к себе манипулятор. - Я чуть отработку не слил, когда в небо ударил зелёный луч, а потом по всему утёсу кто-то как будто отметил твой путь…   
\- Да так, бывало и хуже, - рассмеялся Хаунд и протянул ему маску, - держи. Кажется, мы искали именно это.  
Бамблби аккуратно взял полученный приз и с любопытством приподнял его над собой, разглядывая в лучах солнца. Пустые чёрные глазницы обещали самые страшные кары, какие только мог вообразить мозговой модуль любого среднестатистического кибертронца. Распахнутый в грозном крике рот обнажал местами обколотые дентопластины, некоторые из которых походили на клыки. Над переносицей и по бокам, прямо возле щёк, выступали детали, похожие на части шлема. Выкрашенные в тускло-зелёный цвет, они навевали на Бамблби очень холодное и неприятное чувство. Мех оторвался от маски и только сейчас заметил, как сосредоточенно сопел Хаунд, сжимая и разжимая кулак.  
\- Хаунд, в чём дело? - минибот положил маску на сидение и подошёл к холосъёмщику, пытаясь снизу рассмотреть, что именно беспокоило его товарища. - И не ври мне, - предупредил он бота, - что случилось? Ты поранился? Огонь всё-таки зацепил?  
\- Немного, - Хаунд привычно улыбнулся и мгновенно болезненно зашипел, когда манипулятор скрутила особо крупная судорога. Абордажный крюк выпал из негнущихся пальцев, и мех присел, переживая спазм. - Прости. Старая травма иногда даёт о себе знать…  
\- Тогда зачем ты туда полез?! - вскинулся Бамблби. Он всё ещё помнил недавний разговор отряда и понимал, что привязываться к кому-либо не стоило… Но не переживать за Хаунда не получалось. Тем более, что он прошёл через самое настоящее испытание храбрости и силы воли. Его искра была гораздо чище, чем у многих меха, которых Бамблби узнал за свой не очень долгий актив. И это вызывало, как минимум, уважение.  
\- За маской? - глупо улыбнулся холосъёмщик. - Получилось ведь. Теперь нет причин для переживаний, - он чуть склонил шлем вбок. - Манипулятор сейчас отпустит, дай мне пару бриймов прийти в себя.  
\- А ну-ка! - разведчик резко схватил его за ладонь и вывернул к себе: взгляд мгновенно выделил подпалины на запястье. - Подожди немного.  
Бамблби выудил из самого широкого сабспейса ремкомплект и зарылся в него - через несколько кликов на свет появилась уже знакомая Хаунду пластинка с охлаждающим эффектом.  
\- Вот так, - автобот щедро смазал пораненное место жирным гелем и накрыл его той самой пластинкой. - Она сама отвалится, когда гель впитается. Тебе сейчас станет легче. Я поведу, так что не дёргайся! - решительно заявил он, заметив взгляд холосъёмщика, нацеленный на аэроцикл. - Конечно, не так быстро, как ты, но мы в целости и сохранности доберёмся до остальных. Кстати, они почти справились со второй загадкой…   
\- Спасибо, Баг, - Хаунд поднялся и позволил себе буквально на клик прижать к корпусу хрупкого и уязвимого минибота, - правда, спасибо. Обо мне давно так не заботились, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Голдбаг, - пробурчал смущённый Бамблби, - перестаньте сокращать моё имя! - он оторвался от тёплых брюшных пластин и поспешил к аэроциклу. - Поехали. У нас мало времени.


	5. V.

Когда они добрались до двух статуй стражей, остатки команды уже разбили небольшой лагерь, установили генераторы и даже успели распить по кубу топлива. Бамблби почти сразу же заметил, как меха из рук в руки передавали маску, чем-то похожую на их. Припарковав аэроцикл у продолговатого каменного изваяния, рядом с остальными, Бамблби спешился и побрёл к авантюристам. Живее всех выглядел Ревайнд - он подскочил и радостно замахал манипуляторами, приветствуя друзей. Мисфайер оторвал взгляд от карты, которую рассматривал уже второй день, и едва заметно кивнул им. Бластер же… А Бластер проигнорировал прибывших и неожиданно молчаливо пригубил энергон.  
\- Всё в порядке? - осторожно поинтересовался Бамблби, когда они с Хаундом уселись рядом с небольшим обогревателем, подключённым к тем же генератором.  
Силовое поле стабилизировалось, заглушая звуки окружающего мира: буря постепенно подходила всё ближе, плевалась ржавым песком и редкими каплями кислотного дождя. Небо темнело, солнце уходило за горизонт, медленно сменяясь безмолвным ночным покровом. Мисфайер первым протянул манипулятор, когда автоботский разведчик вытащил из-за спины их трофей.  
\- Не знаю, что там случилось, но Бластеру, кажется, досталось, - тихо сообщил миниботу Ревайнд. - Он такой с того момента, как выбрался из-за двери. Ни единого слова не проронил. Пихнул только этот лик и… и всё.  
\- Вы быстро справились? - поинтересовался Бамблби. - Долго разгадывали головоломку?  
\- Не очень, - пожал плечевыми блоками журналист и наизусть процитировал текст: - _На дне морском стоят два стража, задай вопрос ты им один; но помни, путник, - первый лжёт, второй же правду говорит. Предстанешь ты перед судом, откроешь искру страху; возьмёшь сомнений лик в ладони, коль взглянешь в оптику кошмару_.  
\- Так о чём речь? - Бамблби бросил беглый взгляд на Хаунда - тот подсел к Мисфайеру и, судя по всему, рассказывал об их первом приключении и своих ощущениях. Пессимист, к его удивлению, внимательно слушал и иногда даже что-то спрашивал.  
\- Ну, про морское дно ты уже знаешь, - Ревайнд уселся поудобнее. - Собственно, стражи - вот. И возможно, раньше они даже говорили…  
Бамблби с сомнением покосился на остатки былой цивилизации. Одна из статуй ещё сохранила прежнее великолепие, и мех сумел рассмотреть безразличное выражение фейсплейта. Стражник крепко сжимал в ладонях такой же каменный меч. А вот его собрат… Минибот заозирался и наткнулся на камень, рядом с которыми стояли аэроциклы, накрытые энергетической сеткой.  
\- Верно мыслишь, - подтвердил его догадку Ревайнд. - Вторая статуя обрушилась во время какой-то бури и раскололась. Часть ушла под песок, другая торчит там, а третья защищает нас, - изрёк ок. - Собственно, раньше, может, статуи и могли говорить - ну, механизм в них, однако сейчас это бесполезно.  
\- Так какая была загадка? - Бамблби с благодарностью принял от поднявшегося Хаунда топливо и даже расщёлкнул маску, с удовольствием ему пригубив. И не сразу сообразил, что заинтригованная тишина посвящалась именно ему. - Вы чег…? - он осёкся и тут же захлопнул маску обратно, смущённо вентилируя.  
\- Да ладно, все свои, - ухмыльнулся Мисфайер. - Хотя ты довольно симпатичный. Я думал, фейсплейтом не вышел, поэтому лицевую скрываешь.  
\- Сочту твои слова за комплимент, - фыркнул Бамблби. Хаунд одобрительно покачал шлемом: его перестало выворачивать где-то посередине пути. Холосъёмщик заверил маленького друга, что к завтрашнему дню он окончательно очухается и продолжит путь с прежними силами и энтузиазмом. Бамблби не очень-то в это верил, но пререкаться не стал.  
\- Вообще Мисфайер прав. Думаю, нам уже нечего скрывать друг от друга, - Ревайнд открыто ему улыбнулся, - правда, Голдбаг? Неприятности, как известно, сближают. А мы все сегодня пережили столько событий, ух! Закачаешься.  
Бамблби всё-таки расщёлкнул маску и вопросительно уставился на журналиста, словно молчаливо спрашивая, не подразумевает ли его такой же маленький друг чего-то ещё? Но Ревайнд только едва заметно повёл плечевыми блоками и вернулся к своему рассказу.  
\- В общем, опытным путём мы установили, что в подножий статуй находятся своего рода… двери, - продолжил он. - Прямо в самих статуях. Не знаю, как, но квинтессоны поместили там космические мосты. Только один ведёт в неизвестность, а другой в комнату с зеркальным лабиринтом.  
\- И как вы это обнаружили?  
\- Пришлось пожертвовать парочкой своих видеозаписывающих дронов, - скромно признался репортёр. - Одного разрубило сразу чем-то, я даже не успел понять! А вот второй добрался до лабиринта. Правда, полетав там, он ничего не обнаружил, и мы предположили, что только мех с живой искрой сможет его пройти. Собственно, так и оказалось… Мы поспорили, и Бластер проиграл… - Ревайнд обернулся к диджею. Тот до сих пор сидел тише воды ниже травы, не особо реагируя на окружающий мир.  
\- Знаешь, я хотел оставить это дело напоследок, но мне кажется, что Бластеру сейчас не повредит немного… расслабиться, - Бамблби решительно поднялся и полез в забитые до отказа сабспейсы. Выудив оттуда куб нежно-розового цвета, мех подошёл к музыканту. - Бластер, привет?  
Диджей среагировал только на повторное приветствие и поднял замутнённый взгляд на минибота. Где-то в глубине блеснула некоторая осознанность, но бот ничем не выдал своей радости или, наоборот, непринятия собеседника.  
\- Если хочешь поговорить, я готов, - Бамблби протянул ему куб. - Выпей. Думаю, это единственное, что тебе сейчас нужно. А потом ложись отдыхать. Мы сегодня сами подежурим.  
\- Не собираюсь я дежурить! - возмутился за его спиной Ревайнд. - Я работал как и все и тоже очень устал!  
\- Хаунд, ты также освобождаешься от вахты, - Бамблби оставил музыканта с обычно ярким, очень живым взглядом в одиночестве. - Мисфайер, Ревайнд и я дежурим по очереди. Меняемся каждые два джоора.  
\- Я же сказал… - противно протянул журналист, - я не собираюсь…  
\- Я тебя спрашивал? - Бамблби круто обернулся к нему и гневно сверкнул оптикой, уперев манипуляторы в бока. - Нет. Значит, будешь дежурить третьим, раз больше всех выступаешь. Мы должны приглядывать за силовым полем и аэроциклами. Если что-то случится, бей тревогу.  
\- Раскомандовался тут, - недовольно пробубнил минибот себе под носовой конус. - Между прочим, это я нашёл эти статуи!  
\- А ещё тебе заплатили, поэтому завари рот, - несколько грубо одёрнул его автобот и тут же вспомнил, что он этого якобы не знал. Пришлось сразу же исправлять подозрительную ситуацию. - Да, я звонил Тэилгейту, хотел убедиться, что меня не ожидают ещё какие-нибудь сюрпризы, - сухо объяснил он. - И если вопросов больше нет, предлагаю лечь отдыхать. Мисфайер, твоя вахта первая. Потом я и затем Ревайнд.  
Экс-студент, зорко наблюдавший за разворачивающейся сценой, неопределённо покачал шлемом, но вроде бы согласно угукнул. Бамблби обернулся к Бластеру - тот благодарно тряхнул почти пустым кубом со сверхзаряженным энергоном. Хаунд потянулся и поднялся, чтобы подготовить своё спальное место. Ревайнд улёгся поближе к обогревателю, и Бамблби здраво рассудил, что это правильно. Он раскатал небольшой сегментированной коврик и растянулся на нём, чувствуя, как начинают гудеть конечности. Ночь будет долгой, а завтрашний день ещё дольше - они все должны набраться сил.

Маска, добытая Бластером, походила общим стилем на ту же, которую привезли Бамблби и Хаунд. Словно их обеих создавал один и тот же мастер. Правда, вторая маска выглядела немного иначе. На месте пустых глазниц на минибота взирали блекло-жёлтые окуляры. На лбу в разные стороны топорщились конусообразные холмики с поломанными вершинами. По бокам вытянутый овальный фейсплейт украшали нежно-зелёные аудиосенсоры, чем-то похожие на крылья дикой птицы. Только рот у этой маски был закрыт, а губы кривились в снисходительно-презрительной усмешке.  
Бамблби поёжился - жуть пробрала его до самого эндоскелета. Но обе его вахты прошли спокойно, и утром меха поднялись практически без эксцессов. Разве что Ревайнд артистично заламывал манипуляторы и страдал, какой он бедный-несчастный, а главное, не выспавшийся. Бамблби ласково пообещал ему открутить видеокамеру, если тот не перестанет паясничать. Оживший Бластер выглядел значительно лучше и даже начал шутить. Диджей вскользь обронил, что если журналисту так неймётся, то он готов даже ехать немного помедленнее, чтобы Ревайнд смог отдохнуть в пути. Бамблби под громогласный хохот Хаунда показал ему свой не очень внушительный кулак. К счастью, буря прошла без особых потерь, и прогнав вентиляцию на всех аэроциклах, отряд направился дальше.  
Третьим пунктом из списка шли руины древнего храма квинтессонов-отшельников, где, если верить легендам, они и проводили свои страшные карательные суды. Именно там стояли легендарные золотые весы, с помощью которых величайшие умы оценивали поступки и личности провинившихся. Собственно, тот же Ревайнд покопался в памяти ещё и добавил к уже имеющейся информации, что отшельники всё-таки придерживались определённой позиции. Они считали себя такими же богами, как и их сородичи, но к своим творениям относились снисходительно и благосклонно. Таких смертоубийств, как в Айяконе или Тарне, в Море Ржавчины не проводилось.  
Весы ещё в давние времена объявили памятником и исторической ценностью, на которую в самое безопасное время года водили целые экскурсии. Мисфайер авторитетно заявил, что сейчас там почти никого не должно быть, и они смогут хотя бы спокойно осмотреться, а уже потом решить, как быть дальше. Руины были, пожалуй, единственным местом, дорога к которому складывалась из таких же плит, как и все дороги между безопасными зонами. Аэроциклы не чихали песком и с радостью катили на низкой тяге к предпоследнему пункту назначения.  
\- Эй, тут даже хостел есть! - обрадованно воскликнул Мисфайер. - Умираю, хочу в дезку.  
Бамблби не успел и рта раскрыть, а меха уже побросали транспорт и дружной гурьбой ломанулись в светлые двери. Минибот остался позади, мысленно уговаривая себя сохранить спокойствие: остаться в хостеле - идея хорошая. Но хватит ли ему средств хотя бы на себя? Финансы, выделенные Проулом, стремительно таяли. Бамблби оценил свой скромный бюджет и решил, что переночует либо с кем-то, либо в самой дешёвой комнатке - он непритязательный, ему много не надо.  
Расставив аэроциклы и оплатив сутки простоя за свой счёт, мех вошёл внутрь. Широко улыбавшийся Бластер вовсю флиртовал с донельзя довольным администратором - последний даже подмигнул ему и сказал, что вечером на энергон будет скидка. Диджей вовсю закивал шлемом, схватил несколько ключей и, негромко насвистывая, вернулся к своей компании.  
\- У кого-то будет занимательный вечер, я прав? - ехидно подмигнул Ревайнд.  
\- Возможно, - не стал с ним спорить диджей. - Я снял три комнаты и, с вашего позволения, одну из них займу в гордом одиночестве.  
\- Я храплю, - честно признался Мисфайер, пока остальные не успели определиться.  
\- То, что надо, - оживился Ревайнд. - Лучше всего я засыпаю под посторонние звуки! Профессиональная деформация, - живо рассмеялся он, - ох, где только ночевать не доводилось…  
\- Полагаю, выбор невелик, - Хаунд неловко улыбнулся второму миниботу. - Ты не против? - привычно дружелюбно поинтересовался.  
\- Не против, - согласился Бамблби. Тем более, раз комнаты уже оплачены, выпендриваться смысла не было. Главное, что есть где спать и помыться, остальное, по сути, неважно. - И раз мы определились, предлагаю немного отдохнуть и через пару джооров собраться поужинать. Заодно изучим рекламные буклеты и подумаем, как нам подступиться к нашему плану.  
На том они все и порешили.  
Бамблби сам не ожидал, что ему будет настолько хорошо, когда он очутился под дезкой. Тугие струи сбивали всю пыль и грязь, и мех не удержался, заурчал движком в голос, почти растекаясь по стенке. Когда он выбрался, Хаунд с кем-то говорил по коммлинку и кивком головы дал понять, что заканчивает. Разведчик меланхолично перетёк на свою платформу и выжидательно уставился на холосъёмщика.  
\- Представляешь, друган обрадовался больше меня, что я всё-таки побывал на этом утёсе, - с широченной улыбкой на губах воскликнул мех. - Просил прислать хотя бы пару кадров… а я только сейчас понял, что настолько устал и переволновался, что напрочь позабыл о съёмке, ха-ха, - рассмеялся он. - Неловко получилось… надо побольше снимать.  
\- Вот шлак… - Бамблби со стоном откинулся на платформе, - я забыл про образцы. Ты так внезапно влетел на этот утёс, что я даже думать забыл о том, что хотел изучить останки.  
\- Если хочешь, можем потом отдельно съездить, - предложил Хаунд. - Осмотримся там получше, выберем что-нибудь… посимпатичнее, - хихикнул он. Бамблби ответил смешком - выбирать останки “посимпатичнее” даже на словах звучало забавно.  
\- Может быть, - он пожал плечевыми блоками. - Иди в дезку. А потом перекусим.  
Хаунд покачал шлемом и поднялся. Когда тёмно-зелёный корпус закрылся изнутри и послышался шум дезки, Бамблби кинул новый дозвон Джазу - тот почти привычно промолчал. Мех позвонил Проулу - праксианец ответил практически сразу же.  
\- Дело идёт, - негромко сообщил ему разведчик. - Половина пути пройдена.  
\- Хорошо, продолжай в том же духе, - Проул по ту сторону что-то уронил. - Хм… будь осторожнее. Прошёлся слушок, что к Ржавому Морю отправили отряд десептиконов. Пока не знаю, чего им нужно, но как только выясню - напишу тебе.  
\- Понял, - Бамблби снова обернулся к дезке, но Хаунд, негромко напевая, намывался. - Слушай, а что с Джазом? Я уже несколько дней не могу до него дозвониться. Он в порядке?  
\- Вполне, - тактик буквально на клик затянул с ответом, но Бамблби это услышал. И этот долгий клик ему не понравился. - В Юссе сейчас свои проблемы. Джаз с ними разбирается. Если он вернётся, мы всё узнаем.  
\- Если?! - мгновенно подскочил автобот. От хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. - Что значит “если”?!  
Проул ненадолго затих, вероятно, коря себя за то, что проболтался. Мех ощутимо тяжело стравил пар и всё-таки соизволил ответить.  
\- Связь с Юссом потеряна. Мы не знаем, что там творится. Джаз… давно выходил на связь, - нехотя признался он. - Прайм готовит спецотряд - ещё сорок восемь джооров, и они выдвигаются независимо от того, проявит Джаз себя или нет. Их явно придётся вытаскивать.  
\- Он там не один? - Бамблби болезненно прикусил собственную глоссу, напоминая, что он сейчас тоже находился в компании. Хаунд, конечно, продолжал шевелиться в дезке, но привлекать к себе лишнее внимание категорически нельзя. - Неплохо. Тогда они справятся.  
\- Вероятность наилучшего исхода меньше сорока процентов, - Проул умудрялся даже плохие новости преподносить почти равнодушно, но Бамблби слышал звенящую напряжённость и даже тревогу в его словах. - Молодые рекруты не готовы к сражениям. У Джаза тяжёлое задание, но он опытный боец. В этом я не сомневаюсь, - в интонациях праксианца проскользнула некоторая гордость.  
\- Я волнуюсь за него, - минибот поджал колени к груди, - напиши мне, когда станет что-то известно. Пожалуйста…  
\- Хорошо, - ещё немного помолчав, ответил Проул. - Береги себя, - неожиданно смягчился он, пожалуй, впервые за всё время, что Бамблби его знал, проявив какие-то другие эмоции - живые, яркие, настоящие. - До связи.  
Бамблби отключился и ещё несколько бриймов сидел в полной тишине. Звук дезки исчез, и через пару десятков кликов вернулся Хаунд. Разведчик встретил его радостной улыбкой, затолкав тревогу за другу максимально глубоко в искру: нельзя показывать, что он чем-то расстроен. Проул прав - они должны сосредоточиться на задании. Ведь после него Тэилгейт отдаст список возможных рекрутов Бамблби на руки, и тогда останется последний рывок перед тем, как вернуться на базу автоботов.  
\- Готов? - минибот соскочил с платформы. - Ребята, наверное, уже собрались.  
Хаунд согласно кивнул, и вместе они покинули их временное пристанище.

***  
Когда они спустились вниз, то обнаружили, что остальная компания действительно тусовалась за одним из столов. Вернее, сидели там Ревайнд и Мисфайер. Последний что-то активно втирал репортёру, пока тот согласно кивал шлемом и бросал редкие взгляды на Бластера, который опять широко улыбался уже знакомому им администратору. Заметив Бамблби и холосъёмщика, мех тут же, бешено мигая окулярами, неспешно ретировался к компании. Заказав энергона и усевшись, Мисфайер мгновенно вывалил на остальных меха кучу своих догадок.  
\- В общем, я связался со старыми университетскими друзьями с исторического факультета, - без предисловий начал он, - и они кое-что мне подсказали. Эта карта, - мех выложил на стол чем-то заляпанную пластинку, - не единственная. С неё уже делали копии, и, разумеется, одну из них я раздобыл. Как я и думал, там не три места, а пять.  
\- Что, кстати, в очередной раз подтверждает теорию о том, что мы ищем не просто маски… - яростно закивал шлемом Ревайнд. - Каждая из них символизирует одно из пяти лиц квинтессонов-судей.  
\- И здесь мне тоже есть, что добавить, - Мисфайер залпом проглотил треть куба. - Из исторических документов, которые продолжают переводить до сих пор, удалось установить новые факты жизни отшельников. Как минимум, теперь стало известно, что это были не совсем отшельники… Добровольно покинувшие населённые города квинтессоны создали свой отдельный культ, который превозносил их как богов, также, как и их сородичей, но они использовали другие технологии создания кибертронцев и программировали прошивку с учётом совершенно иных факторов.  
\- Квинтессоны хотели, чтобы им поклонялись, чтобы их почитали, но взамен они были готовы отдавать свои знания, потому что понимали, что однажды их раса вымрет, - оптика Ревайнда горела страшным энтузиазмом. Настолько, что он даже решался уверенно перебивать своего товарища по исследованию.  
\- А почему они должны были вымереть? - не понял их Бластер. Хаунд согласно угукнул. - Разве были какие-то… ну, типа, знаки?  
\- Они отделились от основной ветви родаквинтессонов, а как мы знаем, даже по официальным историческим данным наши создатели не отличались миролюбивым характером и снисходительностью. Культ прекрасно понимал, что их оставили в покое только в самом начале. Скорее всего, для них готовили особенно жестокий сюрприз, - ответил Мисфайер. - И оказались правы… Помните те останки левиафанов? Они никогда не водились в Море Ржавчины, но хватило буквально пары искусственно выведенных особей, чтобы они начали размножаться и развиваться. Они изгрызли подземные тоннели и могли спокойно передвигаться под песком, скрываясь от палящего солнца. Они долгое время скрывались под землёй, а когда настал нужный час, квинтессоны спустили их с поводка, и культ почти полностью погиб, защищая свои творения.  
\- Немного странно слушать о том, как жестокие квинтессоны защищали кибертронцев, - признался Бамблби. - Ревайнд, ты ведь вроде изучал эту тему…  
\- Это было много лет назад, - отмахнулся минибот, - на тот момент я собрал все имеющиеся данные и больше не обновлял их - не было нужды, - совершенно спокойно пояснил он. Бамблби молча кивнул.  
\- В общем, чтобы решить последнюю загадку, мы должны собрать пять масок и отнести их в храм судьи Гелидетти. Он стоит у подножия дикорастущего энерго-вулкана. Там мы будем должны разместить маски в правильной последовательности, и вуаля! Сокровище наше! - Мисфайер непривычно оптимистично взмахнул манипуляторами и нечаянно заехал журналисту по фейсплету. Тот с ойканьем завалился назада и рухнул на пол. - Оу… извини. Переборщил.  
Подняв и посадив ошарашенного минибота обратно на стул, мех продолжил чуть более спокойнее.  
\- Вы понимаете, что это значит? - спросил он у команды. - Нас ждёт слава! Мы будем первыми, кто разгадает эту головоломку! Никто не знает, что судья Гелидетти спрятал под статуей со своими лицами. Мы срубим столько бабок, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
\- Если ради этого придётся посетить ещё парочку мест, чтобы найти все маски, я согласен, - твёрдо и решительно изрёк Хаунд. - Ради такого - да! Шлак подери, да!  
\- Не придётся, - ухмыльнулся Ревайнд и утёр саднящие губы. - Скажим им, - повернулся он к Мисфайеру.  
\- Оставшиеся две маски уже найдены, - припечатал авантюристов экс-студент. - Я договорился с одним из преподавателей - он снарядит пару дронов, которые к завтрашнему утру привезут нам лики святых. Мы должны дождаться их, решить последнюю головоломку и отправится к храму Гелидетти, чтобы закончить наше дело.  
\- Звучит слишком хорошо, - Бамблби не верил собственным аудиосенсорам. Шлак, всё действительно звучало СЛИШКОМ хорошо. Где-то явно затесался подвох. - Я…  
\- Да ладно тебе! - Хаунд слабо пихнул его в плечевой блок. - Нам правда сказочно повезло. Классно же, что у Мисфайера сохранились хорошие отношения с его однокурсниками. Знаешь, как это важно?  
\- Знаю, - пробормотал разведчик и напоролся на острые, словно лезвие клинка, взгляд бывшего студента. - М-м, и правда, чего это я? Это же отличные новости! Я очень рад! - наигранно оптимистично воскликнул он, а про себя подумал - как только Бамблби вернётся к себе, тут же зароется в сеть в поисках любой информации о Мисфайере и скандале, который случился в академии. Правда, в этот момент у него завибрировал коммлинк, и автобот с удивлением узнал номер Проула. - Простите, ребята, это важный звонок, - мех соскочил со стула и кинулся к выходу.  
Только оказавшись на улице, он огляделся и, убедившись, что рядом никого, юркнул на стоянку аэроциклов, параллельно отвечая на звонок. Проверив апгрейд Уиллджека, который до сих пор работал, скрывая его от нежелательных глаз, Бамблби с замиранием искры затих.  
\- Би, это Оптимус, - разведчик чуть не сел там же, где стоял, когда услышал Прайма. - У меня тревожные новости.  
\- Что случилось? - едва слышно проблелял Бамблби, серея прямо на глазах. Слой активной краски в мгновение ока выцвел и побледнел: пожалуйста, только не Джаз…   
\- К Морю Ржавчины выдвинулся отряд десептиконов под командованием некоего Старскрима, - голос Оптимуса звучал сухо и собранно. - Есть подозрение, что они будут искать то же, что и ты. У тебя очень мало времени - поторопись. У конов среди нейтралов есть свои информаторы. Чую, Тэилгейт раскопал нечто очень важное и ценное, раз Мегатрон велел добыть своим солдатам это первыми.  
\- Возможно, завтра к вечеру я уже пойму, о чём идёт речь, - тихо сообщил ему Бамблби. - Я понял. Буду осторожен.  
\- И ещё кое-что, - Оптимус на клик замялся, - это насчёт Джаза.  
\- Что с ним? - подскочил минибот. - Он в порядке?  
\- Да. Джаз вышел на связь не так давно - у него там сложная ситуация, но он справляется. Не переживай на его счёт. Твоя первоначальная задача изменилась: ты должен отыскать и доставить на базу автоботов данные о квинтессонах.  
\- Принято, - Бамблби снова огляделся: к счастью, вокруг было пусто. -И спасибо… - с облегчением выдохнул он, узнав, что Джаз хотя бы жив. Это внушало надежду и давало сил для дальнейшей битвы.  
\- Увидимся, - распрощался первым Прайм, - и удачи, солдат. Она тебе пригодится. Береги себя, - мех отключился.  
Бамблби уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони - искра на ложементе готовилась сорваться и улететь куда-то в пустоту. Война стремительно разрасталась, накрывая собой теперь и нейтральские сектора. А ещё этот отряд десептиконов - минибот никогда не слышал про Старскрима и даже не знал, как он внешне выглядит. Мех несколько раз прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда честплейт перестал дрожать, а разведчик пришёл в себя, он забрался в багажный отсек их с Хаундом аэроцикла и убедился, что найденная маска, плотно закутанная в кусок ветоши, лежала на месте. Прихватив щётку со средней жёсткости щетинками для чистки шарниров, Бамблби захлопнул отсек и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда на стоянку вплыли ещё три незнакомых ему силуэта.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - сварливо проворчал один из них, - у меня бампер уже квадратный. Не понимаю, почему нельзя было взять свои аэроциклы.  
\- Потому что эти не жалко, если с ними что-то случится, - отозвался второй, - тормози давай. Сейчас разомнёмся.  
Бамблби случайно попал в свет фар, и все трое резко затормозили. Мех вовремя захлопнул маску и прищурился, закрываясь ладонью от яркого света.  
\- Слышь, малец, - ехавший во главе небольшого отряда мех обратился к нему, - где тут можно переночевать поблизости?  
\- Эта стоянка как раз принадлежит хостелу, - у Бамблби упорно не получалось рассмотреть новоприбывших. - Вон там вход, - он махнул манипулятором, до сих пор сжимающим щётку, в сторону дверей. - Администратор всегда на месте, цены приемлемые. Я тоже тут с друзьями проездом. Неплохое местечко, и топливо нормальное.  
\- А вот это вообще отлично! - воскликнул тот, что возмущался по поводу аэроциклов. - Скрим, ну пошли… Не могу сидеть!  
\- Умолкни, - сурово глянул на него главарь и пригасил свет фар. - Спасибо, - он благосклонно кивнул миниботу и, спешившись, вручную покатил свой транспорт к свободному месту. Остальные меха последовали за ним.  
Бамблби пожал плечевыми блоками и направился обратно. Страшные известия уже улеглись в процессоре, а мысль о том, что с Джазом всё хорошо, успокоила тревогу внутри. У входа минибот обернулся и успел заметить, как новые посетители направлялись следом за ним - двое из них сжимали под подмышками странные плоские коробки прямоугольной формы. Разведчик максимально безразлично отвернулся, а про себя подумал - тут что-то нечисто. Обстановка сильно накалялась.  
\- Всё в порядке? - когда он вернулся за стол, боты уже мирно подшучивали друг над другом и всецело развлекались. Ревайнд выудил откуда-то карты, и меха с радостью играли - судя по пустым кубам, на выпивку. - Ты выглядишь взволнованно.  
\- Мой друг… с ним всё в порядке, - выдохнул автобот и с облегчением опустился на своё место. - Я не мог дозвониться до него несколько дней. Он в Юссе, и там… - Бамблби уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, снова начиная дрожать, - там всё очень сложно. Десептиконы оккупировали город. И я… я впервые за последнее время неожиданно понял, что не знаю, увижусь ли я с ним ещё? - мех крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, старательно пытаясь держать себя в руках. Он ошибся, когда решил, что смог пережить и успокоить метущуюся искру. - Шлак, простите, парни.  
Бамблби резко сорвался с насиженного места и поспешил к себе - новости задели его сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. И звонок Оптимуса… Даже не Проула, который вроде как курировал его, а самого Прайма - всё настолько серьёзно? Минибот снова заметил новых посетителей, которые негромко переговаривались с администратором - в ярком свете помещения Бамблби рассмотрел их гораздо лучше.  
Тот, что разговаривал с ним, проводил его долгим взглядом. Статный, высокий, невероятно красивый - он создавал впечатление меха, которому подвластно всё. Тягучие плавные движения, обманчиво узкие бёдра и дюзы вместо каблуков - любопытно, а зачем они ему? Светлые ноги и выкрашенный в красно-синюю гамму (почти как Оптимус, скользнула в шлеме дурацкая мысль) честплейт с жёлтым кокпитом… Бамблби никогда не видел таких меха. Словно незнакомец с надменным взглядом, способным потягаться в этом нелёгком деле с тем же Проулом, был рождён летать.  
Его друзья ничем не отличались от их главного, кроме расцветки. Один являл собой элегантное воплощение безоблачного неба - сине-голубые тона приятно переходили из одного в другой и гармонично подчёркивали его силуэт. Правда, за плечом у этого меха торчала пушка, и Бамблби отдалённо подумал, что он не хотел бы оказаться на её прицеле… Второй же мех, наоборот, создавал впечатление самого приземлённого. Он переступал с ноги на ногу, иногда подскакивал и приставал к друзьям, словно самый младший из братьев к старшим. Чёрно-фиолетовая расцветка на поле боя превратила бы его в идеального разведчика, отметил про себя минибот. У него и самого первого вроде бы не было оружия, да и не выглядел они опасно… Но сам факт, что здесь затормозил кто-то ещё, вызывал в Бамблби неприятное предчувствие. Тем более, что его до сих пор преследовали слова Оптимуса о десептиконах и отряде, который изменил положение противоборствующих сторон.  
Красно-бело-синий тоже заметил автобота и даже выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку и помахал ему ладонью. Сине-голубой смерил минибота равнодушным взглядом и отвернулся. А вот фиолетовый тут же оживился и дёрнул самого первого за манипулятор, привлекая к себе внимание. Пока безымянный администратор заполнял формуляр, Бамблби предпочёл ретироваться к себе - ему не хотелось сейчас пересекаться с другими кибертронцами. Искра просила покоя, и мех намеревался ей его обеспечить. Оказавшись у себя, автобот завернулся в изолетик на платформе и замер, позволяя мыслям плыть так, как им того хотелось. Возможно, он даже успел немного задремать, потому что не заметил, как в комнату вошёл Хаунд и осторожно присел рядом.  
\- Как ты? - деликатно поинтересовался холосъёмщик. - Ты так резко убежал в расстроенных чувствах… Хочешь поговорить?  
\- Не знаю, - Бамблби повернулся к нему и немного подвинулся, освобождая место. - Я уже ничего не знаю, Хаунд. Я запутался и перестаю понимать, где реальность, а где мои догадки. Никогда не был параноиком, но что-то неуловимо меняется… И я не знаю, к чему мне готовиться.  
\- Думаю, будет лучше покинуть Кибертрон, если война разрастётся до таких размеров, - с сожалением заметил голограф. - Забрать друзей и близких и улететь на какую-нибудь далёкую планетку… чтобы не видеть всех этих кровопролитных сражений, не участвовать в них.  
\- Не уверен, что это поможет, - минибот тихо стравил пар. - Д… друг поехал в Юсс, чтобы встретиться с нашими общими знакомыми, а вместо этого он теперь пытается выбраться оттуда и при этом не погибнуть. Разве это нормально? Разве так должно быть?  
\- Кажется, вы очень близки, - тепло улыбнулся Хаунд. - Это хорошо, когда есть кто-то, кто так сильно о тебе беспокоится. Война - плохое время. Самое плохое, какое только может быть. И если потерять то, что делает тебя живым меха со своими моральными устоями и принципами, пути назад уже не будет. Я рад, что нам пока удаётся держаться на плаву.  
\- Знаешь… наверное, я не должен тебе этого говорить, Хаунд, но у меня едет крыша, - спустя пару десятков кликов, признался разведчик. - В самом плохом смысле этого слова… Видел тех меха, которые приехал вечером?  
\- Ага. Бластер первым делом побежал прощупывать почву, но ему дали от ворот поворот, - рассмеялся холосъёмщик. - И даже администратор, судя по всему, обломал, когда заметил, с каким любопытством он пялился на тех троих. Бласт такой грустный поднимался наверх… слов нет.  
\- Забавно, - с натяжкой улыбнулся Би. - Но я о другом… понимаешь, когда я их увидел ещё на улице, то сразу же подумал, что с ними что-то не так! А почему? Чем они хуже нас? Мы ведь тоже здесь проездом - подумаешь, попали в одно время в одно место. Оружия у них нет, на десептиконов или автоботов они не очень-то и похожи… Но искре не спокойно. И я не понимаю, что я должен с этим делать.  
\- Забить болт, - посоветовал голограф, - правда, Баг, ты слишком много думаешь и берёшь на себя слишком много ответственности. Мы не беты, за нами не нужно присматривать. Хотя мне и приятна такая забота, - мех ненавязчиво погладил минибота по плечу, распуская энергополя и транслируя привычное умиротворяющее дружелюбие. - Ты же не отвечаешь за нас. Да, у нас общее дело, но мы все взрослые меха и способны позаботиться о себе.  
\- Я не прощу себе, если кто-то из вас погибнет, - разведчик мягко вывернулся из-под манипулятора и сел на платформе, отпихнув от себя помятый изолетик. - А после новостей от друга… Он не дурак, думаю, он выберется. Но это осознание… что в любой момент может оборваться чья-то жизнь по велению кого-то, кого ты даже не знаешь! Она сводит с ума.  
\- Именно поэтому не нужно так много о ней думать, - Хаунд осторожно приподнял чужой фейсплейт за подбородок. - Голдбаг, поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. В моей жизни тоже были тяжёлые моменты, которые научили меня смотреть в будущее и видеть в нём позитив. Я не забыл о прошлом - о трагедиях, которые случались, - не зарыл его в песок. Но я не позволяю ему доминировать и диктовать мне условия, как я должен жить. Понимаешь?  
Бамблби отвёл взгляд в сторону и закусил губу - да, он понимал. Разведчик ни капли не сомневался в Джазе. То, что он ещё актив, внушало доверие. Но мгновенно появилась предательская ядовитая мыслишка - а вдруг Прайм специально так сказал? Бамблби ведь не говорил с лейтенантом лично. Может, Проул попросил его озвучить эти слова, чтобы отсечь у разведчика лишний повод для переживаний? Это было жестоко и бесчеловечно, но в глубине души Би понимал, что это правильно. Проул не мог позволить себе терять ценные кадры - он слишком хорошо оценивал сложившиеся обстоятельства и умел выдвинуть грамотное решение с минимальными потерями. На войне не было места чувствам - только холодный рассудок и максимум объективности.  
\- Ты тоже едва не потерял близкого тебе меха? - поднял на бота абсолютно несчастный взгляд Бамблби. Маска ушла в позы, и разведчик почувствовал себя ну совсем уязвимым - хрупким, беззащитным, не готовым воевать!  
\- Я едва не потерял себя, Баг, это гораздо страшнее, - грустно отозвался Хаунд. - Помнишь, я недавно сказал тебе, что иногда меня накрывают старые травмы? Это было ужасно.  
Бамблби понуро опустил шлем - с тем, что его позывной упрямо сокращали, судя по всему, придётся смириться.  
\- Знаешь, почему я ушёл из холо-индустрии? - мех дождался отрицательно покачивания шлемом. - У меня были знакомые, строящие карьеру, так сказать, в не совсем традиционном жанре. Они пригласили меня поработать с ними, и я согласился. Но когда увидел, что именно мне предстояло делать, я дал задний ход… и поплатился за это.  
\- Порно-холо? - предположил Бамблби и даже не удивился, когда Хаунд кивнул.  
\- Да шлак с ним, с этим порно… - отмахнулся он. - Когда они привели меня в павильон, заливая в аудиосенсоры, как хорошо я снимаю и какой у меня невероятный талант, которому грех пропадать, и я увидел, кто меня там ждал… - мех сгорбился, откровенно тяжело переживая эти воспоминания. - Порно-холо было всегда, это ни для кого не секрет, но я старался не пересекаться с этим жанром, потому что не хочу развращать и растлевать неокрепшие искры. Творчество должно радовать и мотивировать, а не… формировать стереотип, что интерботы хорошо живут.  
\- Кто там был? - подался вперёд Бамблби. - Хаунд, кого ты увидел? - он сам не заметил, как накрыл его ладонь своей. Маленькие пальцы едва ощутимо сжали чужие, но Хаунд всё-таки улыбнулся, пусть даже горько.  
\- Очень юные меха, Баг, очень юные, - ответил он. - Конечно, может, они и достигли официального возраста согласия, и это было их личное, осознанное решение, я не знаю! Но я не хочу, не могу снимать меха, в чьих окулярах постепенно будет угасать жажды жизни, когда они начнут понимать, куда всё катится. А когда они поймут, будет поздно. Эта индустрия… она никого не щадит. Ими просто попользуются, а потом выбросят, как ненужный хлам. Я не хочу этому способствовать!  
\- Хаунд…  
\- Я знаю! Знаю, Голдбаг, правда, знаю, что мог бы попытаться отговорить их, убедить, увести с собой… Но я этого не сделал. Просто развернулся и молча ушёл, приняв решение лично для себя. А через несколько дней те мои друзья… - мех сбился, закусил губу и отвернулся, переживая личную трагедию снова и снова. - Они нашли меня, затащили в переулок и сильно избили, после чего…   
\- Хаунд, не надо, - чувствуя, как поджимаются от ужаса все внутренние системы, взмолился Бамблби. - Какой-то кошмар… Н-но ты ведь сейчас здесь, а всё это в прошлом! - он вцепился в манипулятор холосъёмщика, мелко подрагивая от накативших на него эмоций.  
\- Когда я пришёл в себя, то сумел выбраться на оживлённую часть тротуара. Прохожие помогли мне и вызвали медиков… но время было упущено. Некоторая часть нейроцепей нарушена, поэтому иногда сигналы мозгового модуля либо вообще не проходят, либо проходят с задержкой. А то и вовсе ложные бывают, - пояснил свою травму голограф. - Я очень сожалею, что покинул индустрию холо, но знать, что они где-то там… снимают всё это… и являются моими коллегами, - выплюнул он омерзительное слово, - было выше моих сил.  
\- Мне жаль, - несколько скомкано отозвался автобот. - Правда, очень жаль. Это одна из самых грустных и трагических историй, какие я слышал. Ты хороший мех, Хаунд. Надеюсь, однажды ты вновь осветишь своей съёмкой наш мир…  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - холосъёмщик повернулся к миниботу. - Знаешь… ты не первый, кто мне так говорит. Но почему-то только в твоих словах я действительно чувствую какой-то отлик. Спасибо, Баг. Это очень важно для меня.  
Бамблби приподнялся и первым прижался в ненавязчивом поцелуе к чужим губам. Хаунд в первое мгновение оторопел, а в следующее мягко ответил, приобнимая значительно более хрупкий корпус и придвигая поближе к себе.  
\- Ты уверен? - хрипло поинтересовался он, ласково коснувшись парой пальцев щеки минибота. - Ты нравишься мне, это правда, но я не собирался тащить тебя на платформу, пользуясь своей душещипательной историей.  
\- А чего растягивать резиновую прокладку? - глупо улыбнулся Бамблби. - Может, я окажусь прав, и те три кибертронца в конце концов убьют нас всех. Так хотя бы успеем немного повеселиться… - он снова потянулся за поцелуем, и Хаунд не стал отказывать ему в этом удовольствии.  
Голограф нежно уложил минибота обратно и навис сверху, неторопливо сминая чужие губы, слабо покусывая их. Бамблби на каждое движение отзывался лёгкой дрожью и стремительно разогревающимся корпусом. Он слепо цеплялся за квадратный шлем Хаунда, глухо постанывая и нетерпеливо ёрзая в предвкушении более глубоких ласк.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав… нет смысла тянуть, - ненадолго оторвавшись от чужих губ, пробормотал Хаунд, - какой же ты красивый, Баг…  
Мех впился губами в мелкие шейные кабели, перебирая из глоссой и слабо прихватывая чуть побольше - дентопластинами. Бамблби бессовестно извивался в его манипуляторах, пытаясь дотянуться хоть до чего-то, но в итоге лишь отчаянно хватаясь за шлем. Хаунд с чувством запустил шероховатые пальцы к креплениям прозрачного стекла на честплейте, прижал их, потёр, стравливая слабые заряды. Пластины рядом мгновенно приподнялись, оголяя начинку, и холосъёмщик без зазрения совести принялся исследовать влажные системы. По жёлтой броне уже катились капли конденсата, и Бамблби недовольно застонал, чувствуя, как работает вхолостую движок.  
\- Я так… п-перегорю… - выдохнул он, когда Хаунд перестал терзать его бока и глоссой спустился ниже - к узким брюшным пластинам, сразу за которыми слабо вибрировал кодпис.  
\- Откроешься? - максимально бережно голограф подхватил минибота под бёдра и мягко поцеловал его во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Пока Бамблби возился, он принялся слабо покусывать пульсирующие изнутри кабели и тут же тщательно зализывать их.  
Автобот немного смутился, но всё-таки раскрыл приёмную систему. Прикрытый лепестками защитной мембраны порт выдавил наружу вязкую каплю смазки, смешанной с маслом. Вентрешётки на голени раскрылись в попытке остудить пылающие внутренние системы.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - без тени издёвки заметил Хаунд. - Попозируешь мне как-нибудь?  
\- Только не… с такого р-ракурса, - ехидно, но в то же время измождённо выдавил из себя минибот. - Д-давай.  
Хаунд облизнул один палец и медленно ввёл его внутрь - ограничивающее кольцо тут же сжалось, и голографу пришлось несколько раз вытащить и ввести его обратно, пока Бамблби не расслабился и не откинулся на платформе, раскрываясь перед любовником.  
\- Я так понимаю, у тебя не проапгрейженная приёмная система? - Хаунд мягким поцелуем в бедро вернул минибота к реальности. - Наверное, придётся подключиться в разных местах, - Бамблби с трудом кивнул, ошалело мигая оптикой - окуляры то гасли, то вспыхивали, вправду норовя перегореть к шарктиконам ржавым.  
Холосъёмщик развернул скрутку и задумчиво принялся перебирать провода - топливный сразу же скрутился с кабелем поменьше, увешанным штекером. Остальные сформировались в скрутки поменьше и теперь яростно подрагивали, мечтая сбросить скопившееся напряжение.  
Хаунд аккуратно улёгся на платформе и осторожно, словно хрупкую и очень ценную игрушку, перетащил минибота на себя. Тот мгновенно растёкся по его честплейту, кусая губы и в предвкушении постанывая. Основная скрутка прошлась по лепесткам мембраны, тревожа их, и Хаунд медленно вдвинул её внутрь, придерживая Голдбага за бёдра. Тот вскинулся, всхлипнул, вцепился неожиданно крепко пальцами в радиаторную решётку на его честплейте, едва не выламывая хрупкие тонкие детали.  
Тёмно-зелёный мех успокаивающе заурчал - вибрация прошила минибота от макушки до самых супинаторов, и он, глухо вскрикнув, немного расслабился. Штекер внутри раскрылся, обнажая с десяток маленьких тонких контактных игл. Они идеально вошли в подходящие разъёмы, пока топливный шланг проскользнул глубже и ткнулся прорезиненной насадкой в ближайший к нему бак. Хаунд немного сполз ниже и нашарил чужие губы. Бамблби подался вперёд и едва не вырвал только угнездившиеся контакты иглы - те опасно щёлкнули его током, и разведчик взвизгнул.  
\- Я сейчас подключюсь ещё дважды, это поможет равномерно распределить нагрузку, - прошелестел Хаунд, - потерпи ещё немного. Сейчас.  
Два других кабеля холосъёмщик маленько размотал и протолкнул под честплейт. В мешанине проводов один из них воткнулся в основание ложемента искры, а второй со спины ближе к эндоскелету. Хаунд замер и начал медленно наращивать темп.  
Бамблби на нём подбросило. Минибот пискнул что-то невразумительное и тут же застонал, отчаянно кусая губы. Удовольствие накатывало на него с разных сторон, и мозговой модуль не до конца успевал их обрабатывать. Казалось, внутренний энергон вскипал прямо в корпусе и теперь нёсся раскалённым потоком по всем нейроцепям. Хаунд гладил его и даже шептал какие-то глупости, но автобот не особо вслушивался. Он продолжал автоматически цепляться за решётку, до которой дотянулся и прикусил в порыве страсти выпирающую из предплечья звезду, сломав себе дентопластину и даже не заметив этого. В бак потекли первые капли топлива, и разведчик окончательно потерялся в ощущениях.  
Хаунд всецело вёл весь процесс и неторопливо ускорялся, периодически вспоминая о маленьком партнёре и начиная его ласково поглаживать. Бамблби пригасил оптику и глухо стонал ему в основание устройства, смутно похожего на поисковой сканер. Электричество бежало по цепям в строго определённом порядке - оно поднималось через приёмную систему, змеёй скользило вдоль нейроствола, оттуда спускалось к жарко подрагивающей искре и затем возвращалось к носителю. Минибот откровенно кайфовал, вырубив оптику и подскакивая во время особо сильных толчков.  
Топливо заливало его медленно, а потом также нетороплво откачивалось обратно. Шланг с прорезиненной насадкой издевательски щекотно иногда поворачивался внутри, из-за чего редкие капли попадали на не до конца пристроенные контактные иглы и замыкали процесс. Хаунд почти не дёргался, только постепенно ускорялся и иногда лез целоваться, проникая в рот сегментированной глоссой и вылизывая его изнутри. Бамблби в эти моменты плавился и вжимался в крупного партнёра, который терпеливо подводил его к хорошему ребуту.  
Минибот обессиленно хрипнул вокалайзером, когда почувствовал нарастающие всполохи тока. Хаунд ускорялся уже ощутимо, и Бамблби позволил себе не сдерживаться, выбивая громким криком собственный вокалайзер и содрогаясь в приступе обжигающего удовольствия. Его перемкнуло, и откатом утащило голографа следом. Тот в порыве страсти дёрнулся, расшатывая подключения внутри, и провалился в ребут, пока свистящая вентиляция пыталась остудить раскалённые пластины металла. Бамблби, оплетённый чужими проводами, уже не помнил, как крепко его обняли, и провалился в глубокий здоровый оффлайн, избавляясь от всех тревожащих его мыслей и переживаний. Хаунд затих, негромко вентилируя… Комната наполнилась запахом палёной проводки. Хлопка и фиолетовой вспышки они уже не зафиксировали.


	6. VI.

Следующим утром Бамблби проснулся один. Платформа ещё хранила тепло голографа, и минибот довольно потянулся - пока в один прекрасный момент прикреплённая к честплейту импровизированная инсигния не свалилась. Разведчик мгновенно растерял всё хорошее настроение и принялся ощупывать себя. К счастью, ничего не пострадало и даже не исчезло - сабспейсы всё также несли свой груз. Разведчик закусил губу - увидел ли Хаунд то, что не предназнчалось для его оптики?  
Стремительно натянув инсигнию и как следует проверив, прочно ли она держится, Бамблби метнулся в дезку: ситуация ухудшалась быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Вчера мех переборщил, позволив желаниям вести его. Не стоило цепляться за Хаунда и предлагать ему опору в виде своего плеча. И уж тем более не стоило бессовестно стонать и просить ещё, пока он вдавливал минибота в себя и жарил так, что горелая вонь до сих пор плавала по комнате. Могут ли у них быть какие-то отношения? Однозначно нет. Лучше всего будет прямо довести до сведения холосъёмщика, что разовый коннект никого ни к чему не обязывает. Они приятно провели время вместе, закончили общее дело и разошлись… Да, именно так.  
Когда мех спустился вниз, вся честная компания встретила его гробовым молчанием. Разве что Ревайнд в предвкушении сверкал оптикой и с трудом держался, чтобы не сорваться и не завалить другого минибота целой тонной приличных и не очень вопросов. Хаунд мягко улыбнулся ему и приветливо кивнул. Широченная улыбка Бластера выдавала последнего с потрохами… Мисфайер же вопросительно вскинул оптогрань.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - елейно протянул диджей, когда Бамблби уселся рядом. - Мы вчера полночи слушали ваш концерт.  
\- А я всё проспал, - тут же пожаловался Ревайнд. - Говорил же, что под посторонние звуки быстро засыпаю!  
\- Хоть кто-то отдохнул, - тяжело стравил пар Мисфайер. - Бессовестные. Вы же не одни здесь, в конце-то концов!  
\- Я столкнулся у ваших дверей с одним из других постояльцев, - рассмеялся Бластер. - Он сказал, что хотел попросить вас быть потише. Я заверил его, что сам прекрасно с этим справлюсь, а через несколько бриймов вы уже закончили…  
\- Хаунд та-акой дово-ольный! - захихикал Ревайнд. - Чем ты его так поразил? На первый взгляд вроде ничего особенного, а он почти сразу на тебя запал.  
\- Согласен, - коротко добавил Мисфайер.  
Бамблби почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он в буквальном смысле вспыхнет, как спичка. Они действительно переборщили и устроили ночью концерт, позабыв об остальных постояльцах. Удивительно, что администратор не прибежал выяснять отношения.  
\- Он был занят, - ухмыльнулся Бластер, словно прочитав его мысли, - я зашёл к нему на обратном пути, когда возвращался к себе.  
Бамблби прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, прежде чем открыл рот и всё-таки соизволил что-то ответить. Настроения не было, а упоминание диджея о том, что один из новоприбывших крутился рядом, насторожило меха ещё сильнее. Тут явно было что-то не так.  
\- Во-первых, раз уж все в курсе произошедшего, не вижу смысла что-то скрывать, - Бамблби подцепил один из оставшихся кубов топлива и надорвал оболочку. - Хаунд, спасибо тебе за прошедшую ночь, мне было очень хорошо. Но это первый и последний раз.  
\- Да ладно тебе…! - воскликнул ошарашенный репортёр. - А как же любовь, все дела???  
\- Я думал, у вас идеальное взаимопонимание, - удивился Бластер. - Ты чего, Баг? - он бросил беглый взгляд на посеревшего холосъёмщика. - Не руби концы, ну в самом деле.  
\- А то что? - язвительно огрызнулся разведчик. - Пальчиком мне пригрозишь? Ах, какой я бессовестный! Поматросил и бросил, что называется.  
\- Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в отношениях между меха, но всё-таки скажу, что это действительно… не очень красиво, - с запинкой добавил Мисфайер. - Если бы вы с вечера обговорили условия, тогда…  
\- Мисфайер, вот скажи честно, - обратился к нему автобот. - Когда ты собираешься с кем-то потрахаться, ты заранее оформляешь договор и собираешь все подписи?  
Мисфайер мгновенно превратился из флегматичного пессимиста в раздражённого и жутко злобного гражданина.  
\- Вот и завари рот, - посоветовал ему Бамблби. - И вообще, чего все расселись, я не понял? У нас мало времени, а дел по горловые шланги. Отдохнули? Заправились? Тогда марш по аэроциклам. Чтоб духу вашего здесь не было через пять бриймов. Мисфайер, загрузи координаты.  
Залпом допив энергон, автобот поднялся и круто развернулся. На пороге заинтересованно мерцал линзами синий мех, привалившийся к косяку. Он явно стал свидетелем если не всей, то, минимум, половины сцены и даже присвистнул, когда пышущий раздражением минибот промчался мимо. Уже у выхода на свежий воздух Бамблби вспомнил, что забыл спросить про маски - если их не прислали, то и гнать поперёд батьки в пекло было рано. Стравив пар, он нырнул под козырёк в тень и попытался успокоиться. Нужно было привести все свои мысли в порядок, иначе он наделает ещё больше дел, которые потом не разгребёт.  
Во-первых, Хаунда стоило держать на расстоянии. Они не влюблённая пара, между ними не было и быть не может ничего больше, чем разовый коннект. Во-вторых, если голограф всё-таки увидел автоботский знак у него на честплейте, рассказал ли он об этом остальным? Судя по всему, нет. Во всяком случае, пока что. Иначе все меха накинулись бы на него, словно свора диких турболисиц. Возможно, попытались даже убить… Но этого не произошло - боты только подкалывали его громкими ночными криками и жаркими стонами. Значит, Хаунд решил приберечь козырь на потом. Что же, хорошо, Бамблби будет готов.  
В-третьих, переживать за Джаза нельзя. Всё-таки он взрослый мех, специально обученный и натренированный, чтобы справляться со сложными и неоднозначными ситуациями. Бамблби строго-настрого запретил себе о нём вспоминать до того момента, пока он не перешагнёт порог базы автоботов. И, наконец, в-четвёртых, новые постояльцы хостела, может, и не были десептиконами… Но они проявляли пока что непонятный разведчику интерес, который стоило прервать на корню. Возможно, придётся изменить маршрут и повилять по пустыне, сбрасывая их с хвоста. Если же Бамблби ошибся - что же, безопасность не повредит.  
Минибот стравил пар и взял себя в руки. Нужно быть как Проул - холодный и расчётливый. Если сначала миссия ещё походила на что-то забавное и в меру приятное, то теперь всё закрутилось слишком круто. Один Бамблби против целого отряда десептиконов ничего не сделает. Возможно, есть смысл рассказать об этом другим? Предупредить их? Было бы неплохо, но разведчик подумал и решил, что пока не стоит: его коллеги-по-приключению не просто так цеплялись за статус нейтралов. Они могут испугаться и разбежаться, а Бамблби в одиночку не вывезет весь этот шлак. Может, если подгадать момент получше? Да. Пожалуй, так и будет.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему у тебя плохое настроение, - к меху направился Ревайнд. - Тебе было слишком хорошо, чтобы так резко отталкивать от себя бота, рискнувшего открыться впервые за долгое время.  
\- Ревайнд, не лезь ко мне, - холодно оборвал его Бамблби. - Мы заканчиваем это дело и расходимся.  
\- Слушай, я не спец по любовным делам, но даже я… нет, даже Мисфайер! Мы все видим, что из вас могла бы получиться отличная пара. С чего вдруг ты дал такой резкий ход? - репортёр заинтересованно мигнул оптикой, замерев рядом. - Знаешь, моё профессиональное чутьё подсказывает, что ты чего-то нам недоговариваешь… Тебя что, шантажируют? И поэтому ты не хочешь втягивать нас в неприятности?  
\- Ты суёшь нос не в своё дело, - предупредил меха разведчик. - Очень сильно суёшь, Ревайнд, и я не знаю, что может случиться, если ты продолжишь. Мы находим это злосчастное сокровище, возвращаемся к Тэилгейту и уже оттуда разлетаемся кто куда.  
\- То есть ты всё-таки признаёшь, что тебе наболт не сдались останки левиафанов? И ты просто придумал всё это, что отвести от себя подозрения? - ухмыльнулся журналист.  
\- Запас удачи не может быть вечен, Ревайнд, - Бамблби захлопнул маску. - Однажды тебе не повезёт… Не доводи себя до этого момента, - мех отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен.  
Ревайнд может думать что угодно, но автобота это сейчас не волновало. На улице появились остальные боты, а Мисфайер держал в манипуляторах смутно знакомые Бамблби коробки. Минибот прищурился, рассматривая их, и чуть не сел там, где стоял, - нет, этого не может быть!  
\- Маски прибыли, командир, - язвительно ухмыльнулся пессимист. - Сказал же, всё будет в лучшем виде.  
Хаунд за его спиной подарил миниботу убитый взгляд и тут же отвёл его в сторону, обхватив себя за предплечья. Выяснять отношения не было ни сил, ни желания. По ощущениям казалось, что Бамблби просто выстрелил ему в искру и чуть промахнулся, с садистским удовольствием растягивая пытку на подольше.  
\- Что-то я не видел безыскровых дронов в хостеле, - заметил разведчик. - Хорошие у тебя товарищи, Мисфайер, отзывчивые, на которых можно положиться, - Бамблби даже не вздрогнул, когда экс-студент швырнул в него уничижительно-презрительный взгляд.  
\- Получше, чем у некоторых, - тем же тоном отозвался Мисфайер. - Я хотя бы не отбираю у других веру в нормальных меха, - мгновенно ударил он по больному.  
Бамблби про себя скупо улыбнулся - если он прав, и Мисфайер работает с десептиконами, придётся быть начеку. Рано или поздно, они все себя проявят, стоит подготовиться, чтобы избежать конфликта с наименьшими потерями. Быть наблюдательным, как Джаз, и рассудительным, как Проул. Тогда у него всё получится.  
\- По аэроциклам, - скомандовал минибот. - Я хочу разобраться со всем этим шлаком как можно скорее.  
Укрыв коробки в багажниках, меха расселись и цепочкой выкатили со стоянки. Их вёл Мисфайер, за ним ехал задумчивый и погружённый в себя Бластер, между манипуляторов которого вертелся заинтригованный Ревайнд. Процессию замыкал Хаунд, спокойно позволивший Бамблби усесться рядом с ним. Он едва ощутимо вздрогнул, нечаянно задев минибота, но разведчик не стал акцентировать на этом внимание.  
Они долгое время ехали в тишине, прерываемой разве что редким чиханием песком аэроциклов. Бамблби погрузился в очередную партию размышлений, иногда высовываясь и поглядывая за спину - преследует ли их кто? К счастью, Море Ржавчины выглядело сейчас даже безмятежно. Новые сведения, открывающиеся с течением времени, невольно формировали другое отношение к заброшенной территории. Раньше здесь жили кочевники, но они, судя по всему, погибли вместе со своими создателями, оставив потомкам непонятные подсказки, древние символы и предметы, добыть которые мог далеко не каждый. Может быть, их предки-кибертронцы поклонялись культу квинтессонов и даже приносили им жертвы только потому, что создатели каким-то образом удерживали это место?  
Раньше, наверное, было проще. Это после взрыва Ржавое Море накрыла волна химикатов, спровоцировавших реакцию. Изменившийся климат, вызывающий бури и штормы, унёс с собой немало чужих жизней. Но кибертронцы тоже приспосабливались. Когда кочевники погибли, сюда пришли другие. Они сохранили и обезопасили наиболее доступные куски земли. Те, что стояли ещё на самих плитах планеты, а не на песке. Если генераторы поломаются, сектора с живыми искрами уже ничто не спасёт.  
\- Я знаю твой секрет, Баг, - неожиданно тихо обронил Хаунд. Они приближались к руинам с золотыми весами и уже привычно жевали охлаждающие пластинки. - Я никому не говорил об этом. И не буду.  
\- На благодарность не рассчитывай, - мгновенно буркнул в ответ Бамблби. - Мне налить. На всё есть свои причины.  
\- Я знаю, - также тихо отозвался холосъёмщик. - Но в одном ты прав: нам действительно не по пути. Я не пойду воевать.  
\- Заканчиваем миссию и расходимся, - повторил свои же слова разведчик. - Хорошо, я понял. Я могу рассчитывать на тебя, пока мы не закончим?  
\- В чём именно? - поинтересовался Хаунд. - И почему ты постоянно вертишься?  
\- Возможно, за нами следят, - Бамблби под маской скривился. - И проявят они себя, чувствуется, ближе к тому моменту, когда мы найдём сокровище квинтессонов.  
\- Кто они? Наёмники? - не понял его голограф.  
\- Хуже, - минибот раздражённо стравил пар, - десептиконы. Может сложиться опасная ситуация. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить её… но и исключать такую возможность нельзя.  
\- Так вот, почему ты такой заботливый, - гулко рассмеялся холосъёмщик, - ответственный. А я-то думал…  
\- Перестань, - сухо велел Бамблби. Но корпус предательски дрогнул, когда Хаунд мягко поцеловал его в шею сзади. - Моё решение неизменно.  
\- Но ты ведь не против, - мех прошёлся одним манипулятором по чужому бедру, вторым держась за руль. - Почему, говоришь, я должен отступить?  
\- Потому что умрёшь, если продолжишь в том же духе, и я вместе с тобой! - панически взвизгнул разведчик, когда аэроцикл подскочил на песчаном бархане. - Убери руки! - потребовал он. - Хаунд, я серьёзно. Я отстрелю тебе манипуляторы, - пригрозил бот.  
\- Ни разу не аргумент, - рассмеялся голограф, но за руль взялся обеими ладонями. - Подумай ещё раз как следует. Я подожду.  
\- Ты глухой? - злобно буркнул Бамблби. - Я на войне, Хаунд, у меня нет времени на отношения. Я принёс присягу и буду тащить её на себе до тех пор, пока не погаснет моя искра.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, пока не кончится война? - миролюбиво поправил его тёмно-зелёный бот.  
\- Она только начинается, - с тяжким вздохом ответил разведчик. - Не уверен, что я дотяну до её финала… Скорее, полягу на поле боя, чем встану по правый манипулятор от Прайма и буду улыбаться остаткам публики.  
\- Оу… так ты близок с Праймом? - заинтересованно мигнул оптикой Хаунд. - А ты у нас большая шишка, да, Баг? Теперь я понимаю, почему за нами следят.  
\- Раз понимаешь, будь любезен, замолкни, - Бамблби дал самому себе мысленный подзатыльник: он не был близок с Оптимусом, но разведка сама по себе подразумевала частые контакты с команд-центром. И Проулом - его куратором и одним из лучших стратегов фракции автоботов. - Ты можешь привлечь к нам ненужное внимание. Сейчас не время и не место отстреливаться от десептиконов.  
Залитые солнцем руины манили к себе…

***  
Бамблби велел Бластеру остаться караулить аэроциклы, мотивировав это тем, что у них там были слишком ценные вещи. И если какие-нибудь мимо проезжающие наёмники захотят чем-то поживиться, у них будет отличная для этого возможность! Мисфайер противно заныл, что он не приспособлен для особо опасных приключений и лучше оставить его. Автобот осадил его тем, что Бластер уже достал одну маску своими силами, а Мисфайер помимо работы мозговым модулем ещё ничем им не помог. Последний демонстративно обижено фыркнул и первым пошёл к приоткрытым воротам, за которыми где-то вдали их ждали весы. Хаунд только покачал шлемом, пока радостный Ревайнд скакал вокруг и снимал всё, что попадало в прицел его встроенной в шлем видеокамеры. Бамблби же дал себе зарок не оставлять Мисфайера в одиночестве - если он как-то связан с десептиконами, то возможность поговорить с ними наедине давала ему невероятные возможности.  
Золотые весы и правда стояли там, где им и положено было быть. Огороженные, они тускло поблёскивали в свете проникающих внутрь лучей. У подножия валялись побитые и подавленные кристаллы. Бамблби замер у ограждения, всматриваясь в такие же выжженные на основании весов глифы.  
\- Мне кажется, или здесь повторяются те же слова, что на карте? - поинтересовался он. - Мисфайер?  
\- Ха. Чуть что, так сразу вспомнил Мисфайера? - язвительно процедил мех и, покачивая пластинами за спиной, словно крыльями, подошёл к нему. - Да, текст тот же. Полагаю, мы в нужном месте.  
\- Что думаешь, непризнанный гений-детектив? - мех покосился на склонённую к земле чашу весов. Там стояли припорошённые пылью и древностью стальные кубы. Они создавали впечатление довольно тяжёлых предметов. - Ну, кроме того, что мы явно должны кубы как-то уравновесить.  
\- В загадке сказано: “ _В местах, где боги пировали, там жертвы зрителями стали; весов златых склони-ка чашу, чтоб жертва учтена была. Судьбу твою решают боги, они же щедро наградят. А коль цена невелика, погаснет искра храбреца_ ”. Гм… нужна какая-то жертва или подношение. Но я пока не понимаю, чего именно они хотят.  
\- А что это такое? - окликнул их Хаунд. - Смотрите…  
Бамблби отвернулся от весов и подошёл к холосъёмщику. Тот стоял рядом со странным устройством, окутанным гибкими кабелями. Оголовки проводов походили на самые обычные штекеры средних размеров. Толстое основание сужалось к концу. Внутри такого же наполовину разобранного, а местами даже разодранного кокона шлангов стоял узкий продолговатый предмет, чем-то похожий на капсулу или пробирку-переростка. Верхний клапан, кажется, открывался, чтобы внутрь можно было что-то положить или даже достать.  
\- Слушайте, давайте рассуждать логически, - хлопнул ладонями Ревайнд. - Квинтессоны всегда называли себя судьями и очень любили выносить приговоры и приводить их в исполнение. Верно? - дождавшись асинхронных кивков, журналист продолжил. - Я видел подобное устройство в одном научно-исследовательском институте. Если я не ошибаюсь, с его помощью можно перекачать своё воспоминание в кристалл, как небольшую проекцию, и потом пересматривать… Может ли быть так, что квинтессоны прямо здесь проводили свои судебные заседания?  
\- Вроде как заставляли обвиняемых показывать их настоящие воспоминания, а потом оценивали их? - предположил Хаунд. - Это… интересная теория. Мне нравится.  
\- Даже если так и было, сейчас должно быть что-то ещё, - осадил загоревшихся энтузиазмом друзей Мисфайер. - В загадке говорится про жертву, а кадры совершённого преступления к этой категории не относятся. Мы должны отдать что-то ценное, важное для нас, чтобы получить приз.  
\- Может, осмотрим сами весы? Вдруг там есть какие-нибудь ещё подсказки? - предложил Ревайнд и резво направился к ним. Пригнувшись, он прополз под ограждением и замер, внимательно изучая кубы. - Слушайте, здесь написаны какие-то слова… Не могу разобрать, они стёртые, и диалект мне незнаком.  
\- Дай посмотреть, - к нему пробрался Мисфайер и протянул руку к одну из кубов. Стоило ему дёрнуть его вверх, как храм содрогнулся, и пол под ногами меха разошёлся. Бамблби с громким вскриком полетел вниз. В шлеме гудело, а сверху ещё и Хаунд приземлился. Минибот хрипнул и попытался осмотреться.  
\- Тут темно, как… как… очень темно! - не сумев подобрать нужное сравнение, выкрикнул разведчик.  
\- Подожди, - Хаунд завозился. Через несколько кликов вспыхнули два тусклых луча, похожих на фары, - вот. Другое дело.  
\- Да квинтессону в глотку эту отработку! - заорал Бамблби, когда рассмотрел, на чём он стоял на четвереньках. Вернее, на ком…  
Рассыпающиеся в труху корпуса под руками и ногами устилали солидную высоту. От меха остались сплющенные пластины, выдавленные из глазниц окуляры, плоские пальцы и неравномерные выплески внутреннего энергона на стенах… Словно в подтверждение догадки минибота, стены с ужасным скрежетом сдвинулись и медленно поползли друг к другу, как огромный пресс.  
\- Где твой абордажный крюк? - подскочил Бамблби. - Быстрее, Хаунд! Мы сейчас умрём!  
\- Шлак, я оставил его в аэроцикле, - выругался холосъёмщик. - Мисфайер! Ревайнд! У нас проблемы! Вытащите нас отсюда!  
Сверху показался обеспокоенный фейсплейт экс-студента, на котором отразился такой искренний ужас, что Бамблби на клик ему доверился.  
\- Я принесу что-нибудь, - крикнул в ответ тот, - сейчас!  
Бамблби увидел, как Мисфайер с разбега перепрыгнул расщелину и бросился к выходу. Правда, через пару кликов мех громко вскрикнул и, споткнувшись, покатился обратно.  
\- Шлак, там огонь! - искарёженный животным ужасом фейсплейт бота снова появился наверху. - Он окружает это место, я не могу выбраться!  
\- Ревайнд! - заорал, что есть мочи, Бамблби. - РЕВАЙНД!  
\- Да чего тебе? - с противоположной стороны показался журналист. - Я пытаюсь понять, как остановить эту ржавую махину.  
\- Жертва! - минибот отступил и напоролся спиной на стену - ловушка неумолимо сжималась. - Ты же историк! У тебя должно быть много ценных и важных воспоминаний. Закачай что-нибудь в кристалл и положи на весы! Это может сработать!  
\- Тут нет никаких кристаллов, - Ревайнд поднял взгляд на Мисфайера, - погоди… Что это? - мех поднялся и, стравив пар, побежал вперёд, прыгнул. Коротенькие ножки соскользнули с камня, и журналист едва не свалился вниз - Мисфайер подхватил его и вытащил наружу.  
Бамблби чувствовал, что ещё немного, и искра в честплейте сколлапсирует. Хаунд метался рядом, запрокидывая шлем и ощупывая надвигающиеся стены - может, есть за что зацепиться? Подтянуться? Выскочить из ловушки? Но всё без толку.  
\- Кристалл уже заложен в само устройство памяти, я сейчас попробую! - прокричал Ревайнд так, чтобы его услышали. - Помоги-ка мне, не дотягиваюсь.  
Бамблби замер, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Как он и думал, лимит везения исчерпался. Вот он, дезактив - надвигается на него со всех сторон, вынуждая невольно прижиматься к голографу и из последних сил сдерживать струйки омывателя.  
\- Баг? - Хаунд тоже замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию. Ещё немного, и от них останется такая же сплющенная пластинка, как от всех остальных… Мда уж, весело жили квинтессоны. - Голдбаг… - позвал он минибота по имени. - Знаешь, наверное, я всё-таки должен это сказать.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо! - взмолился Бамблби. - Не надо… Мы выберемся отсюда, слышишь? Ревайнд справится. Мисфайер ему поможет. У них получится, и мы сегодня не умрём, - разведчик и сам слышал, как жалко и фальшиво звучали его слова. Он уже не верил в хороший исход и готовился принять смерть.  
\- Баг… - голограф поймал его ладонь и мягко поцеловал в центр. - Мне не хочется умирать, но я всё же рад, что мы с тобой познакомились. Ты замечательный меха, и ты лучшее, что случалось со мной за последние годы.  
Бамблби искренне верил, что у него получится удерживать ситуацию под контролем. Но за несколько кликов до того, как губы Хаунда накрыли его, маска исчезла в пазах, и минибот истерично вцепился в чужой шлем, отвечая на горько-сладкое прикосновение. Кто же знал, что чувства могут вспыхнуть всего за несколько дней? Наверное, именно это и называлось любовью с первого взгляда. Бамблби не знал, но жалел, что добровольно обрубил эту связь. И что так и не услышал весёлого голоса Джаза, распевающего неприличные песни под дверями тактико-стратегического отдела. В голове щёлкнула какая-то мысль, но минибот не успел её додумать… Стены неожиданно затормозили, практически вдавливая меха друг в друга.  
\- Не знаю как, но, кажется, получилось, - наверху снова появился обеспокоенный Мисфайер. - Правда, Ревайнд до сих пор в отключке… И у него из шлема течёт энергон.  
Бамблби неуверенно царапнул кончиками пальцев брюшные пластины хлосъёмщика, навалившегося сверху в попытке закрыть его от неминуемой гибели. Неподалёку с оглушающим скрипом провернулись несколько плит. На гладкой стене сформировалась лестница, на первый взгляд также рассыпающаяся в труху.  
\- Давай, - Хаунд погладил минибота по шлему, прямо между рогов, - ты первый.  
Отчаянно кусая губы, Бамблби снова захлопнул маску и, избегая зрительного контакта, осторожно протиснулся вбок. Хаунд без особого желания отпустил его и медленно двинулся следом, осторожно вывернув крепления холопроектора - не хотелось бы поломать столь ценное оборудование.  
Когда они поднялись, пол снова съехался. Мисфайер перепрыгнул через маленькую расщелину и бросился к журналисту. Оффлайновый Ревайнд лежал на полу рядом с весами. В затылочной части шлема искрил и подтекал один из инфоразъёмов. На другой чаше весов лежал мутный кристалл с бешено сменяющими друг друга кадрами. Бамблби успел рассмотреть незнакомого ему меха, у которого вместо обычного шлема головой служил экран от холовизора. Несуразный, забавный, незнакомец внушал искре неприязненные чувства. Минибот поёжился.  
\- Отойди, - велел он экс-студенту, - дай посмотреть. Хаунд, посвети.  
Холосъёмщик наклонился. Бамблби на периферии сознания подумал о том, что у голографа имелись по-настоящему полезные штучки. Мех с кряхтением вытащил ремкомплект из сабспейса и раскрыл его. Ревайнд глухо застонал и шевельнулся - оптика мигнула.  
\- Замри, - разведчик удержал его на месте, - ты поранился. Сейчас я обработаю разъём, потом прикроешь его. Подожди.  
Ревайнд со стоном откинулся на земле и терпеливо дождался, пока неформальный лидер их отряда прочистит разъём от грязи, плеснёт на платы буквально пару капель обеззараживающего геля, после чего прикроет его сладко-пахнущей пластинкой восстановителя.  
\- Теперь закрывай, - велел Бамблби. - Вот так, - он помог журналисту сесть. - Не трогай это место и не напрягай его. Восстановитель распадётся и всосётся внутрь. Когда вернёмся, сходишь к врачу.  
\- Ой-ой, - журналист чуть покачнулся и схватился за жёлтый манипулятор друга. - В шлеме гудит, голова кружится.  
\- Помоги ему встать, - мех дождался, пока Мисфайер опустится рядом и подхватит репортёра-историка на манипуляторы.  
\- А что с маской? - поинтересовался Хаунд. - Я… я не вижу её.  
Раздался гул, и боты синхронно громко вскрикнули, когда из-под основания весов вверх выдвинулся плохо смазанный механизм, под куполом которого на них взирал третий судейский лик.  
\- Полагаю, мы прошли испытание, - ответил на вопрос Мисфайер. - Заберите её и давайте уже валить. Не хочу здесь оставаться.  
Он поспешил к выходу, неся на руках полуобморочно мерцающего линзами журналиста. Бамблби обернулся и обнаружил на полу подпалины - совсем свежие. Хоть в чём-то Мисфайер не соврал, уже неплохо. Может быть, разведчик зря на него гнал? То, что мех не вызывал в окружающих приятных чувств, не делало его плохим и уж тем более предателем.  
\- Не наступай на эту плиту, где стоят весы! - предупредил бота Бамблби. - Не хочу, чтобы сработала очередная ловушка.  
Хаунд кивнул и аккуратно поднял пыльное стекло, достал оттуда маску. Осторожно опустив его обратно, мех отступил, и механизм медленно вернулся в привычную для него форму. Как интересно… Бамблби про себя подумал, что он уже не первый раз видит, как древние механизмы трансформируются из одного в другое. Это вызывало в нём некоторый душевный трепет.  
\- Что теперь? - мех вздрогнул, услышав голос Хаунда.  
\- Я бы отправил Ревайнда в хостел, а сам поехал в храм судьи Гелидетти, - Бамблби делал всё, что угодно, только бы не пересекаться с холосъёмщиком взглядом. - У меня дурное предчувствие, и чем скорее мы закончим, тем лучше.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не об этом, - Хаунд замер рядом, но в личное пространство не лез. - Я хочу быть с тобой. Ты тоже не против, так что…  
\- Так что “что”, Хаунд? - разведчик с опаской поднял шлем. - Я сделал свой выбор, и ты о нём знаешь. Я об этом уже говорил. Тянуть тебя за собой я не хочу, но и идти за собой не позволю.  
\- А если я не буду спрашивать разрешения и просто пойду? Кто меня остановит? - голограф аккуратно накрыл ладонью жёлтый плечевой блок. Бамблби неопределённо покачал шлемом.  
\- Битвы всегда будут для меня на первом месте. И я хочу, чтобы ты это понимал. Несмотря ни на что, - обозначил свою позицию автобот. - Мы поговорим об этом подробнее, когда вернёмся в безопасное место. А теперь пошли, нас сейчас потеряют.


	7. VII.

Храм судьи Гелидетти располагался в самом центре Ржавого Моря. Пять точек, где были спрятаны все маски, прекрасно и неожиданно легко сошлись прямыми линиями в одном-единственном месте, куда не смели соваться даже самые отъявленные головорезы, наёмники и просто любители приключений. Никто не знал, искусственно ли создан был или вырос за многие тысячелетия энерго-вулкан. Но именно у его подножия кочевники возвели в честь одного из поистине почитаемых судий очередной храм с его многоликой статуей. Дикорастущие энергоновые кристаллы обладали очень нестабильной природой, и многие учёные и исследователи в конце концов выносили один и тот же вердикт: лучше не тревожить это место, потому что размах катастрофы оценить будет очень сложно. Разумеется, находились гении, которые побывали там. Но кроме фотографий в сети и комментариев о том, что священное место ничего из себя не представляет, полезного оказалось мало. Или даже почти ничего.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем сильнее крепло в честплейте Бамблби чувство, что не стоит. Опасность парила в воздухе вокруг, пока что мягко намекая, что не надо соваться туда, куда путь был закрыт. Храму лучше оставить все свои секреты при себе. Мех притормозил неподалёку от подножия и кивком шлема велел остальным остановиться там же. Боты друг за другом спустились на землю и повыключали двигатели. Энерго-вулкан не был сильно высоким, а чуть выше уровня оптики некогда живущие здесь кочевники-кибертронцы выстроили квадртную площадку, на которой издалека виднелась довольно жуткая статуя.  
\- Последний рывок, ребят, - Бамблби обернулся, всеми силами отгоняя от себя плохие предчувствия. За ними никто не следил, ему больше никто не звонил, да и Мисфайер вёл себя вполне естественно. А других причин для беспокойства минибот не видел. - Забираем маски, оставляем их в статуе, прихватываем сокровища и сматываемся как можно скорее. Мне здесь не нравится.  
Оставшийся путь боты преодолели пешком. Ревайнд пришёл в себя и, иногда цепляясь за экс-студента, активно вертел шлемом. Бластер нёс коробки с масками, Хаунд же взял те, что лежали в ветоши. Бамблби снова посмотрел на наработки Мисфайера в датападе и решительным шагом двинулся вперёд.  
Путь представлял собой вымощенную каменными блоками дорогу в окружении местами разбитых и специально испорченных колонн. На каждой из них был выгравирован какой-то рисунок, и Бамблби с удивлением обнаружил, что картинки казались ему знакомыми… Собственно, здесь было всё то, о чём не так давно рассказывал Мисфайер. Что квинтессоны считались не отшельниками, а культом. Что их судебные решения не всегда заканчивались чьей-то смертью. Что их любили и почитали.  
Квинтессоны в свою очередь с радостью создавали новые корпуса и даже наделяли их искусственно выведенными искрами - каждая со своей прописанной в прошивке индивидуальностью. Но помимо живых кибертронцев культ много времени уделял и другим исследованиям и творчеству. Колонна с выжженными символами, похожими на ключи, просто кричала о том, что в ней скрывается ещё одна загадка - не менее интересная, чем та, ради которой разведчик под прикрытием со своим импровизированным отрядом пришёл сегодня.  
Между колоннами, украшенными фресками с другими древними существами (кажется, в Ржавом Море жили не только левиафаны, которых подослали с целью уничтожить культ) и вырезанными картинами непонятных оптике машин Бамблби заметил металлический сундук с захлопывающейся крышкой. Автобот просканировал его, но опасности не обнаружил, и осторожно открыл. Внутри ничего не оказалось. Мех жестом подозвал к себе Хаунда, и тот протянул ему фонарь. Разведчик сам не понимал, почему он застрял там, но пока остальные меха медленно двигались дальше, Бамблби рассматривал сундук.  
На внутренней стороне крышки он обнаружил очередную надпись, а под ней картинку. Если верить изображению, то среднестатистический кибертронец каким-то образом мог перевоплотиться в автотранспорт на колёсах! Невероятно! Возможно, внутри лежала какая-то инструкция или пояснение, но её давным-давно забрали историки, журналисты и простые скромные учёные, мечтающие о великих открытиях. Бамблби с сожалением стравил пар и поднялся, намереваясь захлопнуть сундук. Неожиданно свело правый коленный шарнир, и минибот завалился вперёд, рухнув прямиком фейсплетом в пыльный мрак. Глухое ойканье потонуло в приглушённом щелчке. Автобот кое-как выбрался обратно, с тихой руганью покрутил коленом и ещё раз обвёл лучом света сундук.  
Сбоку, где приварили ручки, выщелкнулся тайник, сработавший под строго определённым весом. Бамблби с любопытством рассматривал наспех воткнутую туда катушку с поистине доисторическим холо. Для неё сделали специальной формы отдел, но автоботу казалось, словно некто сильно торопился, когда засовывал её туда. Плёнка была даже без защитного футляра - наверняка, сильно поцарапанная. Минибот всё-таки достал её и даже отпрыгнул - просто на всякий случай, если вдруг сработает какая-то ловушка. Ничего не произошло. Бамблби поднял плёнку и попытался на свет рассмотреть максимально чёткие кадры - его удивлению не было предела.  
\- Ты чего застрял там? - Хаунд первым обнаружил пропажу и громогласно позвал его. - Нашёл что-то интересное?  
\- Н-не особо, но Уиллджеку понравится, - отозвался он, старательно маскируя удивление. - Какое-то непонятное устройство - он любит такие штуки, пусть развлекается. Компенсация вместо останков левиафанов.  
\- Хорошо, - Хаунд терпеливо дождался, пока минибот уберёт плёнку к себе и подойдёт к нему. - Тут красиво… но немного… жутковато.  
\- Когда ты понимаешь, что под тобой, вероятно, до сих пор активный энерго-вулкан, так жить сразу хочется, - саркастично пошутил Бамблби. - Смотри, ребята уже что-то обнаружили.  
Меха поспешили к лестнице, ведущей на площадку. Мисфайер уже успел разложить маски и теперь примеривался, куда какую вставлять: судья Гелидетти раздражённо взирал на них сверху-вниз. Маски идеально вписывались в вырезанные в статуе углубления. Пока экс-студент с энтузиазмом примеривался и периодически подходил к квинтессону, даже обходил его, Ревайнд с любопытством осматривал такие же колонны, выстроенные по углам.  
\- Что-то интересное? - спросил Бамблби, оставив холосъёмщика, диджея и недо-студента разбираться с загадкой. - Жутковато выглядит.  
\- Честно говоря, эти колонны выглядят как предупреждение, что не надо надевать на статую маски, - признался Ревайнд. - Смотри, вон на той изображено извержение вулкана. Памятуя о любви культа квинтессонов к различным загадкам, а главное, опасным ловушкам… я бы сказал, есть над чем задуматься.  
\- А здесь что? - Бамблби задрал шлем. - Шлак, плохо видно…  
\- Какое-то существо, которому другие кибертронцы покланялись едва ли не наравне с квинтессонами, - отозвался репортёр. - Он изображён в ореоле святости, пока другие стоят перед ним на коленях. Он смутно похож на нас с тобой, но он какой-то другой.  
\- А другие колонны? - Бамблби обернулся: Мисфайер уже приладил три из пяти масок и теперь размышлял, как достать до той, что сзади. Она располагалась почему-то выше остальных. Бластер и Хаунд что-то горячо обсуждали, косясь на экспонат древности.  
\- На одной уже знакомые нам пять ликов судьи с каким-то подписями - возможно, это описание каждого из его лица. А на другой… - Ревайнд посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и разведчик. - То ли спящие кибертронцы, то ли мёртвые. Там несколько меха без признаков жизни. Как будто это предупреждение о том, что ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
\- Думаешь, стоит отступить? - Бамблби прямо посмотрел на историка-журналиста. - Как бы ты сейчас поступил? Пока Мисфайер не приладил последнюю маску на место.  
\- Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт сверхзаряженное, - рассмеялся в голос Ревайнд. - Если бы я всего боялся, я бы ушёл работать в архив, а не бегал бы по передовой, собирая самые горячие сенсации!  
\- И то верно, - минибот потянул его за запястье за собой. - Идём. Они почти закончили. Возможно, это поистине исторический момент!  
Меха вприпрыжку добрались до остальной компании как раз в тот миг, когда позади что-то очень громко и резко хлопнуло. Бамблби вздрогнул и резко обернулся - искра мгновенно застыла в честплейте.  
\- Ну что же… - красно-синий мех в окружении своих собратьев нехорошо улыбался. - Как я и думал… У вас получилось.  
\- Что за?.. - Хаунд быстро обернулся и отступил назад - сине-голубой мех мгновенно выстрелил ему под ноги, жестом велев не дёргаться.  
\- Какого болта? - посеревший Бластер подтянул поближе к себе журналиста. - Как вы попали сюда?  
\- Кто вы вообще такие? - задорно выкрикнул Ревайнд. - Я вас не знаю… а знаю я многих! - воинственно вздёрнул он шлем.  
\- Первый заместитель лорда Мегатрона, командир военно-воздушных сил армии десептиконов и самый лучший разведчик собственной персоной - офицер Старскрим, - представился самый главный. - Полагаю, вы знали о нашем приходе. Но мы незнакомы лично, а жаль… я бы пообщался кое с кем поближе, - страшная алая оптика недвусмысленно вперилась в Бамблби. Активный слой краски едва заметно сбледнул, но десептикон это увидел и тут же оскалился.  
\- Десептиконы? Но зачем? - удивился Хаунд. - Ч-что происходит?  
\- Слышь, Тандер, а из него выйдет толк, - ухмыльнулся чёрно-лиловый мех. - Скрим, можно?  
Заместитель лорда Мегатрона благосклонно кивнул. Снова раздался хлопок - бот исчез и через клик возник за спиной Мисфйера. Выдернув из его манипуляторов маску, он швырнул её на землю и снова испарился. Теперь уже вместе с пессимистом-студентом. Чтобы появиться из воздуха в фиолетовой вспышке за спинами своих товарищей.  
\- Скайварп - телепортер, - пояснил Старскрим. - А ваш друг… ну что же, не надо его винить. Я всего лишь заплатил ему больше, чем ваш маленький мёртвый дружок.  
\- Ты убил Тэилгейта? - опешил Бластер. - Ты что, совсем крышей поехал, ублюдок?!  
\- Меньше дёргайся, музыкант ржавый, - сухо осадил его десептикон. - Во-первых, он мёртв уже где-то с неделю. А во-вторых, ты, - Старскрим качнул дулом нуль-пушки в сторону Бластера, - идёшь со мной. У Блицвинга к тебе остались счёты, и он слёзно умолял привезти тебя к нему… Какая удача, не находишь?  
\- Как ты мог? - Хаунд смотрел прямо на Мисфайера. У последнего подрагивали губы, он крепко вцепился пальцами в собственные предплечья, не в силах сдержать нервную дрожь. - Ты ведь прошёл с нами через всё это… Почему, Файер? Зачем?  
\- К любому меха можно найти свой подход, если хорошо постараться, правда, дружок? - злобно рассмеялся Старскрим и почти ласково подцепил его подбородок. - Ты хорошо справился со своим заданием, Мисфайер. Будь уверен, лорд Мегатрон ценит каждого солдата. Ты не пожалеешь, что присоединился к нам.  
Бамблби думал - судорожно, рывками. Он пытался оценить ситуацию со стороны и определить степень важности каждого из событий. Как минимум, предательству Мисфайера он не удивился, хотя глубоко в искре было жалко - после загадки с золотыми весами минибот стал лучше к нему относиться. Тем более, мех был очень начитанным и интересным собеседником, несмотря на некоторый снобизм, пессимизм и даже пассивность. Хуже всего было то, что десептиконская триада держала их на мушке, - даже если Бамблби достанет оружие, он не сможет отстреляться сразу от троих (или четверых, шепнул противный голосок в сознании, потому что Мисфайер теперь был с ними). Подвергать лишнему риску остальную команду он не имел права… А вот нажать на сигнал тревоги, чтобы отправить Проулу свои последние координаты, нужно в обязательном порядке.  
\- Но довольно разговоров! - воскликнул Старскрим. - Нам нужно оружие квинтессонов, так что давайте, парни, пошевеливайтесь. Вставьте последнюю маску, и мы, наконец, узнаем, что же скрывали наши предки.  
\- И не подумаю! - выкрикнул Хаунд. Сине-голубой мех мгновенно шагнул вперёд: из пушки на его плече вырвалась… тишина. А спустя клик холосъёмщика скрутило жуткой судорогой. Хаунд рухнул на землю, в ужасе скребя пальцами по шлему, словно пытаясь заткнуть аудиосенсоры. Из его вокалайзера вырывались страшные хрипы, и Бамблби ринулся вперёд.  
\- Оставь его! - минибота опередил Бластер. - Я сделаю это! Прошу, перестань!  
\- Довольно, Тандеркрекер, - властно велел Старскрим. - Хватит с него… пока. Давай! - дуло пушки уткнулось в диджея. - Не испытывай моё терпение, оплавок.  
Бластер осторожно поднял последний лик и направился к статуе. Приподнявшись на носках, он вставил последний элемент загадки и отошёл. Яйцеобразное тело квинтессона молчало… а через несколько кликов завибрировало. С оглушающим скрежетом маски медленно провернулись по кругу на все триста шестьдесят градусов.  
\- Пароль: мудрость, - пухлощёкий лик с зеленоватым шлемом распахнул рот. На широкой глоссе слабо мерцали кнопки с цифрами.  
\- Это ещё что такое? - опешил Ревайнд. - О таком в загадках не было речи! - воскликнул он.  
\- Пришлось повозиться, подчищая сеть, но оно того стоило, - не без гордости ухмыльнулся Тандеркрекер. - Мы изменили подсказки.  
\- Пароль давно известен, просто никто сразу не сообразил, для чего и где он понадобится, - Старскрим кивком шлема велел братьям присматривать за пленниками, а сам подошёл к статуе, покачивая бёдрами и постукивая дюзами-каблуками по земле. - Что ж… - мех ввёл одну единственную цифру.  
\- Пароль: ярость, - на его место встала вторая маска и также распахнула губы, оголяя панель с кнопками. Красный рогатый шлем пугал. Тёмная оптика мерцала настолько искренней ненавистью, что пробирало до самой искры. Старскрим ввёл двухзначный код.  
\- Пароль: смерть, - третья маска открыла свой секрет. Бамблби понял, что это был лик, который нашёл именно Хаунд. Их самая первая загадка, едва не погубившая холосъёмщика. Десептикон нажал три кнопки.  
\- Пароль: суд, - четвёртый лик воззрился на мир самой равнодушной жёлтой оптикой. Они забрали его самым последним - судейские весы и сжимающиеся стены надолго поселили в душе автоботского разведчика страх. Гулкий голос шёл откуда-то из глубины статуи, имитируя, возможно, реальные интонации судьи Гелидетти. Старскрим тем временем нажал четыре кнопки.  
\- Пароль: война, - сурово изрекла последняя самая высокая маска. Обманчиво забавный ярко-оранжевый хохолок в форме пятиконечной звезды никак не вязался с именем лика. Пухлые, как и у “мудрости”, щёки, беззлобная полуулыбка на губах. Заместитель лорда Мегатрона стравил пар и уверенно нажал последние пять кнопок. Маска захлопнула рот и снова провернулась, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.  
-И что теперь? - разочарованно протянул Скайварп-телепортер. - Где эти клёвые пушки? Ты обещал мне дать пострелять! - взвился он.  
\- Угомонись! - едва заметно повысил голос Старскрим. - Лучше достань блокираторы, у нас сегодня много пленников… Уверен, уж разведчик-то чем-нибудь порадует нашего командира, - десептикон обернулся и обворожительно улыбнулся кучке кибертронцев. Хаунд поднялся и лишь изредка ошалело потряхивал шлемом. Бластер вернулся к ним и тревожно замер рядом. Бамблби под маской кусал губы, пока Ревайнд рядом метался - заболтать врагов или лучше помолчать?  
\- Ля, крошка-жук, это он тебе! - радостно воскликнул Скайварп и исчез с хлопком, чтобы появиться прямо перед Бамблби. - Протяни ладошки, будь хорошим миниботом, - оскалился он и похабно прошёлся когтём по плотной маске.  
Бамблби затылком почувствовал в корне задавленный удивлённый возглас своих друзей. Из всех троих только Хаунд сохранил невозмутимое выражение фейсплета, и от десептиконов это не укрылось.  
\- Ой, а ты знал, да? - телепортер выпрямился. - Как мило… Хотя после того, что вы устроили в хостеле… - Скайварп изящно покачал бёдрами и похабно изобразил жест “лижи болт”. - Кстати, малыш, тебе понравился мой сюрприз? Пришлось повозиться, чтобы аккуратно отцепить эту гадость и сдвинуть её в сторону, - мех снова наклонился к миниботу и ткнул его в значок с шестернёй, подмигнув.  
\- Так вот, что ты делал перед дверями в их комнату… - дошло до Бластера. - Шлак… Вот я в датчики-то продолбился, - с ужасом выдавил он из себя.  
Скайварп ответить не успел - статуя снова задрожала, задребезжала. Старскрим попятился, освобождая место. Яйцеобразный корпус заскрипел. Маски-лица разъехались в стороны, словно двери, являя свету капсулу в полный рост, заполненную страшной мутной жидкостью.  
\- Какая гадость! - брезгливо скривился стоявший поодаль Тандеркрекер. - Что это?  
\- Это не пушка! - воскликнул Скайварп. - Во всяком случае, я не хочу стрелять этой отработкой… Фу.  
Старскрим продолжал отступать до тех пор, пока судья Гелидетти не замер. Снизу в воздух вырвались поры затхлого пара, и кибертронцы синхронно захлебнулись вонью. Бамблби понял, что это его единственный шанс - либо он изворачивается и круто меняет ситуацию в свою пользу, либо Скайварп повяжет их всех. На его счастье, десептиконы отвлеклись и синхронно повернулись к капсуле. Старскрим решительно шагнул вперёд и тут же с громким вскриком отскочил, когда внутри что-то шевельнулось и лбом ударилось о стекло. В мутной воде слабо мигнули красные окуляры, выдавая признаки жизни её обитателя. Вслед за паром на землю полилась жидкость, и кибертронцы снова скривились.  
\- Какая мерзость, - Скайварпа перекосило и он допустил ту самую роковую ошибку, которую так ждал Бамблби: кон повернулся к разведчику спиной.  
Минибот выхватил из коленного сабспейса электрошок и вдарил телепортеру прямиком в нейроствол. Тот с воплем повалился на землю, и Бамблби выхватил из ослабевших пальцев пушку, наставил её на Старскрима.  
\- Опусти оружие! - выкрикнул Мисфайер. - Баг, не надо! Пожалуйста!  
\- Ты последний, кого я буду слушать, - резко отозвался разведчик и дёрнул бесчувственного телепортера за плечо, удерживая на коленях. - Выстрелишь в меня или мой отряд, я погашу его искру вторым разрядом, - гаркнул он разъярённо сверкающему заместителю лорда Мегатрона. - Отойди от капсулы! То, что внутри, не должно вырваться наружу! Оно погубит нас всех!  
\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - оскалил заострённые дентопластины Старскрим. - Отпусти Варпа, и мы договоримся.  
\- Хаунд, - тихо позвал холосъёмщика автобот, пока красно-синий десептикон сверлил его злобным взглядом, - мне нужен будет любой монстр по сигналу. Бластер, с тебя звуковое сопровождение.  
\- Напугаем их? - скрючившийся Ревайнд цеплялся за диджея. - А потом?  
\- К аэроциклам, и валим отсюда, - определился Бамблби. - Самое главное, выбраться. Остальное - потом. Ждите сигнала.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь, оплавок? - прорычал Старскрим. - Что, планируешь сбежать? Ха! Я уже вызвал подкрепление! Далеко ты не уйдёшь, даже если очень хорошо постараешься! Я готов хоть манипулятор на отсечение дать, что ты даже с другими автоботами до сих пор не связался! Наши глушилки всё-таки сработали… - мех издевательски расхохотался. - Вломи им, Тандер! - внезапно заорал он и бросился в сторону.  
Бамблби наблюдал за событиям как будто в замедленной съёмке. Ему казалось, что он сам стоял в стороне, когда его корпус дёрнулся и, наведя пушку на капсулу, несколько раз нажал на курок. Бластер метнулся вперёд. Из встроенных в голени динамиков раздалось оглушительное рычание, сбившее Тандеркрекера с толку. В этот момент пули прошили стекло капсулы, и по нему расползлась паутинка трещин. Вода до сих пор хлестала на землю, разводя пыльную грязь. Из яйцеообразного корпуса вниз ударил луч света, видимо, обозначающий уровень тревоги. Площадка завибрировала, затряслась, и кибертронцы попадали.  
Скайварп со стоном шевельнулся. Разведчик среагировал быстрее Старскрима и всадил последний патрон ему в манипулятор, старательно отвлекая десептиконов от себя и своего отряда. Луч света активировал какой-то защитный механизм. Стекло треснуло, и наружу выпал… выпало… Бамблби не смог подобрать слова, которое коротко и ёмко описало бы это создание. Практически голый эндоскелет с минимумом обшивки и проступающими сквозь тончайшие пластинки брони внутренними системами. Существо конвульсивно подрагивало, пока Старскрим то с омерзением смотрел на него, то с испугом на подстреленнго сознаковца, решая, к кому броситься.  
\- Давай!!! - проорал Би, что есть сил.  
Хаунд идеально подгадал момент: вулкан затрясся. Дикорастущие кристаллы энергона стремительно рассинхронизировались и готовились взлететь на воздух. Утробное ворчание вулкана, усиленное звуковыми эффектами Бластера, предвещало появление чего-то очень плохо. Бамблби позволил себе буквально на клик поразиться мастерству, с которым холосъёмщик воссоздал свою иллюзию.  
Из-за вулкана, медленно расправляя гигантские плавники, наружу выполз левиафан. Он низко зарычал, встряхнулся, накрывая огромной тенью потревоживших его покой кибертронцев. Бамблби дёрнул Ревайнда за манипулятор, шикнул высоким ботам, и они сорвались с места. Тандеркрекер попытался догнать их новой звуковой волной, но Бластер снова опередил его: мех уже понял, как и чем пользовался противник.Что и позволило диджею, выкрутив настройки на максимум, вдарить оглушающим рычанием левиафана так, что вулкан, почувствовав какой-то отклик, задрожал, готовясь разорвать на куски тех, кто посмел его потревожить.  
\- Оставь их! - разъярённо проорал Старскрим. - Пусть бегут! Помоги Варпу! Нужно сматываться!  
Десептикон, с трудом поборов приступ омерзения и брезгливости, бочком подобрался к конвульсивно содрогающемуся существу - к его собственному удивлению, Старскрим неожиданно понял, что чудовище замёрзло и пока было сильно дезориентировано. Бамблби в этот момент уже пронёсся мимо сундука, где нашёл ленту с кадрами, и чуть не споткнулся - он мог поклясться, что услышал чужеродной голос прямо в голове: “С-са… ун… унд… ве… вей… вейв… С-сау… унд… вейв...”. Судя по ошарашенным переглядкам новоявленных свидетелей самых настоящих военных действий, они услышали то же самое.  
Аэроциклы взревели синхронно. Правда, Хаунд распластался по земле и забился в судороге, жутко скрипя дентопластинами, не в силах справиться с так не вовремя проявившей себя травмой. Бамблби несколько кликов смотрел на него, после чего дёрнул Бластера за запястье.  
\- Он едет с тобой, - велел минибот, - Ревайнд, ты ко мне.  
Меха с трудом взгромоздились на аэроциклы и, не оглядываясь, помчались прочь. Иллюзия за их спинами развеялась - кажется, Хаунд потерял сознание, диджей глухо выругался, пытаясь устроить его поудобнее, чтобы и корпус не потерять, и транспорт твёрдо вести. Ревайнд продолжал вести съёмку на автомате, вжавшись в минибота рядом с собой. Левиафан, может, и исчез, а вот вулкан раздражённо рычал всё громче и громче.  
Бамблби на ходу нашарил в сабспейсе коммлинк и отправил Проулу зашифрованное послание - ему нужна поддержка, потому что предугадать дальнейшее развитие событие не представлялось возможным. Разведчик отвлёкся буквально на клик, но этого времени хватило, чтобы он подскочил на бархане и едва не свалился в расщелину за ним.  
\- Осторожнее, Бластер! - громко крикнул автобот. - Песок… песок исчезает!  
\- Плиты Кибертрона начали движение! - пытаясь перекричать ворчащие двигатели, встрял Ревайнд. - Сейчас везде начнут появляться эти расщелины!!!  
В подтверждение его слов земля прямо под тягой разошлась, раскрывая огромные голодные пасти. Вулкан вдалеке ненадолго затих, а когда разразился новым вскриком, в воздух полетели расплавленные плевки энергона. Которых хватило для взрыва невероятной силы.  
\- Сейчас тряхнёт! - завизжал Би на пределе мощностей своего вокалайзера. - Бласт, держись крепче!!!  
Стремительно набирающая скорость и силу взрывная волна поднимала столько песка, что он закрывал начинающее спускаться к горизонту солнце. Ненадолго показалось, что всё уже закончилось: оглушающая тишина дезориентировала. Чтобы в следующее мгновение сбить аэроциклы с тяги и протащить их вместе с седоками по земле до ближайшей расщелины. Ржавый песок с головой накрыл захлёбывающихся криками кибертронцев…


	8. VIII.

Бамблби вскочил резко и тут же упал на колени. Песок был везде - под супинаторами, под ладонями, в шарнирах и даже под маской, забиваясь в рот и оптику. Минибот завозился, расщёлкнул маску и закашлялся, судорожно вентилируя. Песок разъезжался под ним, и мех проехался фейсплейтом вниз. Пришлось потратить какое-то время на тщательный продув систем. Ржавые крупицы всё ещё скрипели на дентопластинах, но разведчик уже пришёл в себя и теперь осматривался - вокруг стояла непроницаемая темнота.  
\- Хаунд! Бластер! Ревайнд! - громко крикнул он и выкрутил настройки аудиосенсоров на максимум. Вдали что-то завозилось, и мех оживился. Он с трудом нащупал в одном из сабспейсов фонарь и включил его. Луч света мигнул и выхватил из темноты разбитый аэроцикл, припорошённый песчинками. - Ребята, где вы?!  
Бамблби заозирался. Свет фонаря ни капли не прояснял ситуацию, а наоборот, ещё больше путал разведчика. Мех не понимал, куда он попал. Если он думал в верном направлении, то из-за взрыва кристаллов энергона вокруг вулкана, вызванных защитным механизмом оружия квинтессонов, плиты планеты на короткий миг зашевелились быстрее, чем обычно. Конечно, тот луч тяги, ударивший в пол, не достиг ядра планеты (он были слишком слабым и маленьким для этого), но вот взрыв запросто мог вызвать куда более страшную и сильную реакцию.  
Минибот добрался до аэроцикла, где обнаружил, что оба боковых багажных отделения погнулись и отвалились в процессе падения. Всё барахло, которое кибертронцы старательно запихивали внутрь в процессе подготовки к путешествия, теперь валялось, мало пригодное для использования. Бамблби окинул поле боя безразличным взглядом и поднял аэроцикл, отряхнул его и попытался завести. Мотор чихнул и заглох. Мех предпринял ещё несколько попыток, но дело оказалось бесполезным. Плюнув на него, разведчик осмотрел разбросанные вещи и отыскал среди них небольшой нож с лазерным лезвием (отлично сохранившийся, к слову, в нынешних обстоятельствах). Также удалось выкопать из песка один единственный худо-бедно работающий генератор силового поля и… всё. Сканер, которым пользовался минибот, бесследно пропал. Да и не факт, что он пережил бы такое падение.  
Автобот тяжело стравил пар и глухо вскрикнул, когда из вентрешёток снова полетели противные песчинки. Некоторые из них забились глубоко внутрь и теперь неприятно зудели, скрежетали в корпусе, оглушая. Бамблби поморщился и, держа под подмышкой генератор, посветил себе под ноги: в стороне он заметил наполовину засыпанную борозду, похожую на след от второго аэроцикла. Бамблби стремительно бросился по ходу отпечатков, тянущихся немного дальше. Отдалённо мелькнула мысль, что где-то рядом должен быть Ревайнд.  
\- Бластер? Хаунд? - Бамблби съехал на полусогнутых ногах с песчаного бархана. Второй аэроцикл лежал неподалёку. Рядом что-то ворчало. - Парни? - минибот сжал в ладони резак.  
По неестественно вывернутой ноге с динамиком разведчик опознал Бластера. Тот валялся в песке, едва заметно подрагивая. Бамблби выдохнул - хотя бы жив, уже неплохо. Луч фонаря скользнул выше, и мех подавился вентиляцией: неизвестное ему существо стояло чуть поодаль и раздражённо ворчало, скаля широкую клыкастую пасть. Округлый корпус напрягся, словно сжатая пружинка. Чудовище, судя по всему, намеревалось полакомиться свалившейся на шлем едой. Оно ускользало от прямого попадания в свет, но Бамблби всё равно сумел рассмотреть усеянный шипами корпус. Голодная жёлтая оптика видела в нём только возможность выжить, не больше.  
Бамблби активировал лезвие кинжала и всё равно пропустил момент, когда тварь на него прыгнула. Шаги мощных задних лап заглушал песок. Усеянные острыми когтями тоненькие ручки-лапки запросто могли бы в теории вспороть миниботу глотку и заставить его захлебнуться собственным энергоном. Челюсти клацали, зубы скрипели. Уворачиваясь от света, чудовище всё-таки сшибло его с ног. Бамблби покатился по земле, выронив по пути и свет, и оружие. Тварь мгновенно вскочила на него и распахнула огромный рот, намереваясь откусить от минибота сразу половину. Мех закричал - манипуляторы по локтевые шарниры трансформировались, и в воздух вырвался мощный всплеск электричества, пробивший невиданное ранее создание насквозь.  
Чудовище страшно закричало и завалилось вбок, содрогаясь в предсмертных конвульсиях. Бамблби в ужасе уставился на ладони, теперь похожие на жала животных. На конусообразных кончиках до сих пор играли жёлтые искры. Не спрашивая разрешения, механизм снова трансформировался, и через клик разведчик снова лицезрел свои родные ладони.  
\- Я ниболта не понимаю… - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как заходится искра во всплеске страха. Он и не знал, что так умеет! Ощущение постоянно преследовавшей его бесполезности треснуло - у него был козырь, и теперь он сам про него узнал. Даже если до конца и не понял. - Бластер! - вспомнив про друга, мех схватил фонарь с резаком и помчался к диджею. - Бласт, ты меня слышишь?  
Диджей со стоном активировал оптику и тут же всхлипнул: вывернутая нога страшно скрипнула, словно готовясь сломаться в следующее мгновение.  
\- Шлак… - Бамблби помог ему откопаться и сесть поудобнее: коленный шарнир перекрутило, и динамик теперь повернулся в другую сторону. Минибот попытался ощупать чужую ногу, но Бластер всхлипнул, и мех оставил его в покое.  
\- Что здесь случилось? - отплёвываясь от песка и спотыкаясь, из-за соседнего бархана появился Ревайнд. - Я увидел вспышку… Что это было? - он всё-таки споткнулся и покатился вниз. Бамблби вовремя бросился вперёд и притормозил его. Песок с шелестом урчал позади. - Я не нашёл тебя, но увидел следы и пошёл по ним, а потом… - сбивчиво забормотал журналист.  
\- Х-хаунд, - выдавил из себя хрипящий вентиляцией диджей, - он так и не пришёл в себя. Должен быть… кха… где-то здесь.  
\- Нашёл! - Ревайнд на четвереньках зарылся в кучу, из которой торчал манипулятор, и с трудом и сиплыми возгласами наполовину вытащил холосъёмщика. - Шлака ты такой тяжёлый! - возмущённо ворчал он. Бамблби кинулся ему помогать, и вдвоём они кое-как вытянули голографа. Хаунд полуобморочно замерцал линзами, с трудом приподнял шлем и снова отрубился.  
\- И что дальше? - Ревайнд без тени улыбки поднял взгляд на ярко-жёлтого минибота. - Приказывай, командир, - язвительно фыркнул он и, наткнувшись на недоумённый взгляд меха, щедро полил свои слова ещё одной бутылью кислоты. - Что, думаешь мы тупые? И ничего не понимаем?  
\- Сейчас не время, Рев…  
\- Замолкни! - минибот от избытка чувств топнул ногой и едва не уехал по шелестящему песку. - Ты… всё из-за тебя, оплавок! Всё это произошло только по твоей вине! И Хаунд - в том числе.  
\- Я спасал ваши жизни, Ревайнд, - огрызнулся поднявшийся Бамблби. - Мне жаль, что так получилось, но мы хотя бы живы. И у нас есть шанс выбраться. Или ты бы предпочёл остаться у подножия судьи Гелидетти с простреленной искрой? Десептиконы с лёгкостью это устроят! Не кричи на меня! - потребовал разведчик и замолк, переводя дух. Он не собирался повышать на репортёра голос, но поддаваться истерике и страху не время.  
\- Я до последнего не верил, что это правда, - тихо признался Бластер. Хаунд лежал рядом с ним - ошарашенные резкой сменой положения в пространстве и неожиданными ударами системы медленно возвращались к привычному режиму работы. - Но когда тот мех сказал, что Хаунд знал…  
\- Он узнал случайно и не без помощи того самого десептикона, - Бамблби постучал фонарём по ладони: тот мигнул и, наконец, включился. - У меня были свои причины не говорить вам. Но ситуация на Кибертроне ухудшается с каждым днём, и мы стали тому свидетелями. Когда выберемся на поверхность, я организую вам безопасное сопровождение до других нейтральных зон. Но сейчас - пожалуйста! - взмолился автобот. - Вы нужны мне. Все вы. Мы сможем выбраться только вместе!  
\- Обычно я радуюсь возможности заснять то, что не получается у других, но сейчас это последнее, чего мне хочется, - честно признался Ревайнд. - Я видел, как зарождалась революция, но только сегодня понял, как она выглядит, когда расправляет крылья.  
\- Так что в итоге мы будем делать? - поинтересовался Бластер. - Я не ходок, мне нужен врач. Аэроциклы в порядке?  
\- Если только ваш, - тяжело отозвался Бамблби. - Наш, походу, потерпел самое настоящее крушение. Кстати, я где-то здесь потерял генератор…   
\- Я попробую покопаться в нём, может, смогу реанимировать, - Бластер затих ненадолго. - Сейчас снижу чувствительность, чтобы не отвлекаться. Вроде не критично, до медиков должен добраться.  
\- Я осмотрю остальные вещи и попробую прикинуть дальнейший путь, - решительно кивнул Бамблби. - Если сохранился хоть один сканер, и мне удастся установить наше местоположение… Мы хотя бы будем знать, куда двигаться дальше.  
\- Я помогу Хаунду, а потом подтащу к Бластеру аэроцикл, - согласился Ревайнд. - Хотя я ни разу ни медик и ни инженер… И зачем только пошёл в журналистику? - философски спросил он у темноты.  
\- По возможности, чем скорее мы уйдём, тем лучше, - выпрямился автоботский разведчик, окинув каждого внимательным взглядом и лучом света. - Здесь водятся хищники… у нас нет боеприпасов, чтобы отстреливаться от них. И будет чудо, если заработает хотя бы один аэроцикл.  
\- Ещё лучше, - картинно прислонил ко лбу ладонь Ревайнд. - А я-то думал!  
Бамблби тихо рассмеялся - первый пик кризиса позади. У них действительно был шанс выбраться.

***  
Сканеры очухавшегося Хаунда работали значительно лучше, и Бамблби сумел определить направление, в котором им предстояло двигаться. Наилучшим вариантом было вернуться в тот сектор, с которого и началось его путешествие. Место, где жил Тэилгейт, чья искра погибла, защищая честь автоботов, - если, конечно, тому десептикону Старскриму можно было верить. Кибертрон был начинён подземными тоннелям на многих ярусах. Видимо, какая-то часть жилого плато ушла вниз, когда взорвался космопорт. А вместе с ним те, кто остался в руинах после атаки квинтессонов левиафанами.  
Бамблби медленно продвигался вперёд, пока аэроцикл на слабой тяге плыл за ним. Бластер прижимал к себе отдыхающего Ревайнда и редко морщился, когда болевые сигналы ноги всё-таки прорывались сквозь его блокировку. Хаунд молчал, иногда только находил ладонь минибота и сжимал её. Складывалось ощущение, что он иногда терялся, а автобот помогал ему удержать душевное равновесие и покой. Мех молчал, погружённый в себя.  
Море Ржавчины скрывало столько тайн, сколько не было ни у кого из их расы. Культ квинтессонов, страшные левиафаны, выпрыгивающие из песка и безошибочно находящие скрытые расщелины, которые вели обратно под землю. Ревайнд с любопытством осмотрел труп прожаренного чудовища, у которого замкнуло все системы разом, и изрёк, что узнаёт их. Шарктиконы… Бамблби никогда бы не подумал, что в один прекрасный день столкнётся с их представителем фейсплейт к фейсплейту. Он слышал о них, иногда ругался, используя название других существ, но лично никогда не видел. Теперь становился понятен смысл фразы “чтоб его шарктиконы подрали” - с такими-то острыми дентопластинами они действительно с лёгкостью могли перекусить и разорвать кибертронца на части.  
Иногда им попадались разрушенные построения, а над шлемами наверху жутко завывал ветер. Кажется, Ржавое Море разошлось ещё сильнее и теперь неистовствовало. Нет-нет, а из редких просветов им на головы сыпался песок. Местами дорога представляла каменные плиты или даже полуразрушенные мостки, которые опасно дрожали, когда они проходили по ним. Временами с разных сторон до них доносилось смутно знакомое ворчание. Кажется, шарктиконы прочно обосновались здесь и даже выживали каким-то непостижимым образом.  
Вероятно, во время недолгой, но кровопролитной войны между квинтессонами древние чудовищные создания насильно сдвигали плиты планеты, поэтому многие построения опустились вниз и сохранились до настоящего момента во вполне неплохом состоянии. Пожалуй, думал Бамблби, ещё до всех этих трагедий здесь было даже красиво. Кочевники с невероятным изяществом и элегантностью украшали свои дома и сейчас заброшенные и засушенные сады. Некоторые вырезали скульптуры, другие строили фонтаны, третьи разводили животных - возможно, предки нынешних шарктиконов были милыми и забавными. Минибот невольно поёжился. Его ладонь тут же сжали, и мех бросил Хаунду благодарный взгляд.  
Постепенно дорога начала подниматься вверх. Проход сужался, и разведчик запоздало понял, что они приближались к границе Ржавого Моря. Многие тайны остались позади, но мех чувствовал, что ему пока что хватит сюрпризов. Песок и барханы оставались позади, а окружающая кибертронцев пещера плавно перетекла в обжитые подземные тоннели первого яруса. Бамблби резко затормозил - впереди виднелась развилка.  
\- Я помню это место, - задумчиво пробормотал он. - Шлак, я знаю, где мы!  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы в безопасности, - взмолился Бластер. - Я скоро вырублюсь прямо на ходу.  
\- Мы недалеко от входа в безымянный сектор, где жил Тэилгейт, - ответил минибот. - Думаю, десептиконы если и собираются сюда, то ещё не добрались, - разведчик старался говорить твёрдо, хотя и голос, и колени одинаково подрагивали от усталости и перенапряжения, норовя подломиться в любой момент. - Мы можем уйти дальше, пока входы и выходы не заблокированы.  
\- Бластеру нужен врач, - заметил Хаунд, - боюсь, придётся вернуться.  
\- Или потерпеть ещё немного и добраться до другого города! - возразил Ревайнд. - Если ржавые оплавки захлопнут капкан, совсем не факт, что у нас получится выбраться. Нужно бежать, пока есть такая возможность. Тем более, Баг обещал нам прикрытие.  
\- Которое, я так понимаю, тоже пока не прибыло, - голограф вопросительно уставился на автобота, и тот понуро кивнул: ему удалось по пути сбросить Проулу ещё один звонок, но коммлинк приказал долго жить. - Мы должны вернуться. Бластера поставят на ноги, а потом потом будет видно.  
\- Плохая идея, - упрямо гнул свою линию репортёр. - Баг, согласись со мной! - потребовал он. Бамблби молчал, размышляя.  
\- Мы возвращаемся, - изрёк он, наконец. - Во-первых, нужно оценить масштаб бедствия после взрыва. Во-вторых, я знаю, где мы можем перевести дух. И в-третьих, если здесь ещё остались живые меха, может быть, получится пополнить запасы, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
\- Или нас убьют… - кажется, Ревайнд взял на себя роль пессимиста Мисфайера. - Шлак, я за последние дни слишком сильно и круто пересмотрел своё мировоззрение, - разворчался минибот.  
Бамблби обессиленно улыбнулся - у них и правда был не очень большой выбор. Вулкан находился достаточно далеко от этого сектора, так что если Тэилгейт и правда мёртв, вероятно, получится, пересидеть пару дней у него. Или у Миража, если он не сбежал.

***  
Бамблби понял, что он ничего не понял. Тэилгейт - живой и здоровый - сидел напротив него и равнодушно рассматривал ошарашенную компанию, с трудом втиснувшуюся в его маленькое жилище. Минибот глупо мигал окулярами и недоумевал, как такое возможно. Это была какая-то иллюзия? Специально подготовленная десептиконами обманка? Или это его сейчас обманывали, пытаясь убедить в обратном?  
\- Дай угадаю, это по вашей вине Море Ржавчины разнесло в клочья, минимум, четыре сектора и побило ещё столько же, включая наш? - участливо поинтересовался барахольщик.  
\- Почему ты…? - Бамблби замолчал: что случится, если он назовёт имя десептикона и озвучит факт якобы дезактива Тэилгейта? - М-м, до нас дошёл слушок, что ты погиб.  
\- Верить надо фактам, а не слухам, - сухо отозвался тот. - Что с моим заданием?  
\- У тебя есть знакомые медики? - вопросом на вопрос ответил разведчик. - Бластеру нужна помощь. Мы только-только выбрались из тоннелей.  
Миниботы некоторое время сверлили друг друга мрачными взглядами, ведя какую-то свою борьбу. Наконец, Тэилгейт раздражённо стравил пар и демонстративно потянулся за коммлинком. Включив его, он несколько кликов тупо смотрел на экран и сразу же выругался.  
\- Связь глушат, - пробурчал он. - Вам придётся подождать, пока я разыщу его. Был тут один техник, первую помощь он окажет, музыкант дотянет до квалифицированного специалиста.  
\- Я с тобой, - решительно заявил разведчик. - Заодно заскочим кое-куда… Есть у меня одно нехорошее предположение, хочу проверить его.  
\- Пф-ф, - фыркнул паром Тэилгейт и, не дожидаясь сопровождающего, резво направился к выходу. - Потеряешься, я тебя искать не буду, - предупредил он у выхода Бамблби.  
\- Иду, - минибот поднялся и, когда второй исчез, обернулся к Хаунду. - Ничего не трогай, но просканируй всё, что сможешь. Я хочу знать, почему тот десептикон сказал, что ТиДжей помер. Возможно, это ловушка.  
\- А если и так, что тогда нам делать? - воскликнул журналист, всплеснув манипуляторами. - Мы не отобьёмся!  
\- Взорвите здесь всё, наболт, - грустно улыбнулся разведчик и вытащил оставшиеся от стантиконов шашки. - Бегите в тоннели, откуда мы пришли. Я вызвал подкрепление, они вам помогут, если ситуация резко ухудшится.  
Мех почти добрался до выхода, когда его нагнал Хаунд. Бамблби успел только удивлённо воскликнуть и сразу же расслабиться, распознав голографа. Мех крепко обнял его и поцеловал, выражая всю скопившуюся в искре гамму чувств. Минибот вцепился в согнувшегося кибертронца, отвечая со всей страстью, которая против воли крепла в его собственной душе.  
\- Возвращайся, - тихо попросил холосъёмщик. - Пожалуйста.  
Бамблби вместо ответа быстро чмокнул его в уголок губ и вывернулся из объятий, поспешил к выходу. Тэилгейт на улице скорчил очередную недовольно-презрительную мину и пешком направился к главной площади. Разведчик поспешил за ним.


	9. IX.

Не сказать, что настроение выживших безымянного сектора было совсем уж плохим, но меха прятались и готовились защищаться. Те немногие, что ещё не успели сбежать. Ощущение нависшей угрозы оплетало каждое здание, каждую искру, проникая незаметно, но ощутимо. Боты к чему-то готовились, хотя сами не знали, чего ждать. Тэилгейт отыскал обещанного техника в подземном бункере на противоположной стороне сектора. Хойст согласился осмотреть диджея без энтузиазма, но обещал появиться через полтора джоора - у него были свои дела.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Миражом, - объявил Бамблби, когда они вышли на улицу. - Ты связывался с Проулом? Он тебе что-нибудь говорил? - шёпотом поинтересовался мех.  
\- Нет. Связь заглохла напрочь. Сначала ещё получалось прорываться, а после того взрыва полный ноль по всем частотам, - Тэилгейт повертел шлемом, сканируя местность - нет ли рядом вражеских разведчиков? - Что там произошло?  
\- Десептиконы, кто же ещё, - Бамблби медленно плыл на своём эирборде, который барахольщик любезно согласился придержать. - Мы разгадали все головоломки. Квинтессоны спрятали там какое-то чудовище - я не разглядел его, но забрать с собой не смог. Иначе ребята бы пострадали. Пришлось выстрелить в капсулу несколько раз, из-за этого, предполагаю, сработала система защиты, и капсула вызвала взрыв.  
\- То есть всё из-за тебя, и я с чистой совестью могу тебя прибить где-нибудь в переулке? - Тэилгейт медленно шёл рядом. - Проулу придётся заплатить хорошую цену за твой актив.  
\- Или за твой, - неоднозначно ответил разведчик и помахал кому-то манипулятором. Жёлтый слой краски до сих пор покрывала пелена копоти, оставшаяся после сражения с шарктиконом. Бамблби на периферии сознания подумал: если связь заглушали, получилось ли у него пробиться к Проулу? Первый сигнал точно ушёл, а вот последующие? Не наврал ли он новоявленным друзьям? Не обнадёжил ли почём зря?  
Мираж вышел на улицу и едва заметным кивком поприветствовал медленно приближающихся миниботов. Тэилгейт тревожно вздрогнул и обернулся, но оглушающая тишина никуда не делась.  
\- Как дела? - бармен вылил в закоулок напротив что-то кисло пахнущее. - Как ваше задание? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Неоднозначно, - честно ответил Бамблби и соскочил на землю. Эирборд удобно лёг за спину. - Слушай, у меня к тебе есть вопрос жизни и смерти. Ты помнишь Мисфайера? Противный такой, ныл постоянно и принял нас с Ревайндом за интерботов, когда мы только пришли?  
\- Возможно, - также неопределённо ответил бело-голубой мех. - А что? - он жестом пригласил их внутрь, но Бамблби не сдвинулся с места. Тэилгейт, шагнувший было вперёд, удивлённо обернулся.  
\- Что с тобой не так? - прищурился он. - Чего ты мне не говоришь?  
\- Он предал нас, ТиДжей, - холодно изрёк разведчик, не разрывая зрительного контакта с барменом. - И у меня есть подозрение, что до встречи с нами он общался с кем-то ещё.  
\- Мисфайер - мудак, но не настолько! - воскликнул Тэилгейт. - Не гони на него, дружок. Я лично отбирал для тебя отряд, - прошипел он на максимально тихих тембрах вокалайзера. - Иначе я решу, что ты гонишь на меня.  
\- Решай, что хочешь, - огрызнулся автобот. - Но Мисфайер встречался с десептиконами. У них был заранее обговорённый план, который сильно не вписался в нашу затею. Я прав? - мех снова поднял взгляд на бармена. Мираж некоторое время молчал.  
\- Это лучше обсудить внутри, - наконец, изрёк он. - Купишь у меня пару коктейлей подороже, и возможно, я что-нибудь вспомню, - мех неторопливо двинулся к дверям.  
Бамблби показалось, что он услышал тихий шелест где-то вдали, но это не помешало ему ломануться к Миражу и сбить того с ног, повалив на землю.  
\- Да ты вообще с катушек съехал! - воскликнул ошарашенный странным поведением коллеги Тэилгейт. - Ты нормальный?!  
В следующее мгновение раздался взрыв, и бар “Визаж” взлетел на воздух с оглушительным рёвом. Барахольщик с возгласом растянулся на земле, прикрывая руками шлем, пока пылающие куски здания бомбардировали окружающие дома и переулки. Бамблби вцепился во владельца бара, прикрывая его собой, насколько получалось. Он не увидел, но услышал испуганный вскрик ТиДжея, когда на него сверху приземлился обугленный пласт стены.  
\- Тэилгейт! - выкрикнул он и дёрнулся, чтобы попытаться спасти товарища. Мираж дёрнул его за манипулятор и рывком утащил от стальной балки, проткнувшей землю рядом с ними. - Отпусти!  
\- Заткнись, - грубо оборвал минибота Мираж и подтащил к себе. - Прислушайся и замолчи, наконец! - резкий шлепок по щеке немного отрезвил разведчика, и тот обиженно уставился на бармена. - Замри, - мех вскинул шлем и затих, даже не вентилируя.  
Бамблби медленно повернул шлем - над пылающими развалинами в воздух взлетела проекция с инсигнией фракции десептиконов. А ещё через пару кликов пелену пыли и пламена разрезали несколько модифицированных аэроциклов на усиленной тяге, позволяющих им летать. Старскрим обвёл заинтересованным взглядом побоище и гулко рассмеялся. Бамблби дёрнулся - его ладони под гнетом эмоций снова трансформировались в жала, но Мираж прижал его к себе и насильно заткнул рот ладонью.  
\- Завари рот, ты нас выдашь, - прошипел он, с силой удерживая дрожащего от ярости, горя и негодования минибота.  
\- Не вижу ничьих останков! - прокричал Скайварп, облетая жарко пышащие руины по периметру. - Уверен, что они погибли?  
\- Сканирование ничего не выявило, - зависший за ним Мисфайер ощутимо дрожал. Он бросил беглый и очень виноватый взгляд на место, которое когда-то очень сильно ему нравилось. Вернее, на то, что от него осталось. - Бар был пустым. Я не вижу самого Миража.  
\- Наверное, поджал закрылки и смотался, как трусливая мразь, - расхохотался Скайварп. - Да наболт, их, Скример, полетели домой. Мы выполнили задание! Тот странный чувак у нас!  
\- Да, спасибо нашему новому другу, - Тандеркрекер слабо хлопнул не верящего в происходящее экс-студента по плечевому блоку. - Всего-то надо было уничтожить его институт, выкачать всю полезную информацию и разнести старых друзей на болты да гайки. Правда, легко, Мисфайер?  
\- Ты скоро привыкнешь, - злостно загоготал Скайварп.  
\- Даже если мы ещё встретимся, на нашей стороне уже будет преимущество, - фыркнул Старскрим. - Возвращаемся. Это теперь наше место. И если кто-то начнёт возникать, я приведу сюда всю эскадрилью… и мы сравняем безымянный сектор с землёй! Море Ржавчины останется за нами!  
Летуны захохотали, сотрясая омерзительными звуками всю округу. Разумеется, слышали их многие. И практически все поверили в то, что десептиконы добрались до одного из самых последних безопасных мест… Всё, война между автоботами и десептиконами стремительно достигала своего пика. Дело плохо, отсиживаться больше нельзя, пора было принимать серьёзные решения. Летуны развернули свой безыскровой транспорт и двинулись туда же, откуда чуть ранее появились. Флаг-проекция остался самым внушительным напоминанием и предупреждением о том, что именно ожидало Море Ржавчины. Бамблби отпихнул от себя чужую ладонь.  
\- Ублюдки… - выдохнул он, надрывно гоняя вентиляцию. - Ненавижу… - минибот настолько погрузился в происходящее, что не сразу сообразил самое банальное: как Мираж их спрятал?  
\- Даже не спрашивай, - холодно предупредил его бармен. - Проваливай. Мне не нужны неприятности.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя! - взвился Бамблби. - Они же найдут и убьют тебя!  
\- Они искали тебя, букашка, - огрызнулся Мираж, круто развернувшись. - Из-за тебя я потерял последнее, что имело хоть какое-то значение! Так что будь добр, свали подальше. Я не хочу умирать только потому, что ты кому-то не тому перешёл дорогу.  
\- Мираж, пожалуйста! - взмолился разведчик. - Позволь хотя бы помочь тебе выбраться отсюда! Знаю, это никак не компенсирует… - мех покосился на постепенно затухающие остатки здания, - но я, правда, хочу помочь.  
\- Уже помог, - резко ответил бармен. - Уходи. Оставь меня одного.  
\- П-прости, - Бамблби посмотрел на пласт стены, под которым лежал ТиДжей, и его оптика внезапно расширилась.  
Разведчик с трудом вытащил едва не погубившую его стальную балку и попытался подковырнуть стену. С третьего раза у него получилось, и Бамблби ошарашенно замер - внизу никого не было. Но тогда вопрос: а куда подевался Тэилгейт?  
Лисья мордочка турболисицы с проекции издевательских ухмылялась ему вслед, пока мех гнал обратно. Он снова выкрутил оставшиеся апгрейды на максимум, но скрывающий его присутствие и метку прибор вышел из строя. От удара ли от перегрузки, минибот не знал. Бамблби с сожалением оставлял позади расстроенного Миража, но помочь ему насильно он не мог, даже если очень хотел. Искра тревожно билась на ложементе - только бы остальной отряд не пострадал! Минибот ввалился внутрь как раз в тот момент, когда Тэилгейт яростно орал на посеревшего Ревайнда.  
\- Я требую объяснений! - прервал его тираду Бамблби, нацеленный вытрясти из барахольщика всю правду. - Какого ржавого болта, Тэилгейт? Что происходит?! - взгляд голубых окуляров замер и в ужасе расширился, когда он увидел. - ТиДжей… - автобот повернулся к нему. - Что это?  
Хаунд нервно перебирал пальцами. Бластер максимально подобрался и отодвинулся от того, что им удалось обнаружить. Ревайнд же ко всеобщему удивлению молча сидел. А на платформе, наспех расчищенной от хлама, возлежал серый и начинающий рассыпаться в крошку дезактивный корпус ТиДжея. Бамблби потряс шлемом, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью.  
\- Значит, они не соврали… - одними губами выдохнул он, когда перевёл ошалевший взгляд на барахольщика. - Ты действительно умер. Но… но как?!  
\- А вдруг он десептиконский шпион? - предположил репортёр из другого конца комнаты. - Просто прикинулся стариной Тэилгейтом и всё это время водил нас за нос…   
\- Это звучит логичнее, чем… чем… - Бластер не смог закончить предложение.  
\- Я не десептикон! - возмущённо огрызнулся барахольщик. - Это правда, я умер. Но не до конца.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу знать предысторию, - вымученно выдавил из себя диджей. - Хочу здоровую ногу и в безопасное место. Подальше от десептиконов и… и… п-призраков!  
\- Я не призрак! - тем же возмущённым тоном осадил его Тэилгейт. - Я умер от коллапса искры и понял это только через несколько дней. Я не знаю, почему остался здесь. Может быть, меня что-то держит… Понятия не имею.  
\- Но раз ты привидение, ты не можешь быть материальным, - возразил Бамблби. - Я же прикасался к тебе. Мы ведь столкнулись, когда впервые увидели друг друга.  
\- Иногда у меня получается стать материальным, - нехотя ответил тот. - Я спрятал своё тело, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и продолжил заниматься тем, что делал и до этого. Но в последнее время что-то изменилось, - Тэилгейт поднял манипуляторы и поводил ими под мутным освещением. - У меня всё меньше времени, чтобы находиться за пределами этой комнаты. И если происходит что-то стрессовое, как сегодня, - мех покосился на жёлтого минибота, - я просто возвращаюсь обратно. Как будто меня тянет сюда. Словно что-то не даёт уйти, но это нечто начинает терять свою силу.  
\- Вот к такому жизнь меня не готовила… - пробормотал Хаунд. - На что я рассчитывал, когда соглашался?  
\- Может быть, ты так сильно хотел узнать, что это за квинтессонское сокровище, что уцепился за ту карту? - предположил Ревайнд. - Типа, знаешь, якорь в этом мире.  
\- Ты сам-то веришь во всю эту чепуху? - разозлился барахольщик. - Я понимаю, что умер, но как будто… как будто…  
\- Не до конца веришь в это? - подсказал Бамблби, усевшись поближе к Бластеру. - Может быть… Рассказать тебе, что именно было в той капсуле? - предложил он.  
\- Сейчас не время и не место погружаться в приятные воспоминания, - язвительно подпрыгнул журналист.  
\- Согласен, - покачал шлемом Хаунд. - И что случилось на улице? Мы слышали какой-то взрыв.  
\- Визаж взлетел на воздух, - фыркнул Тэилгейт.  
\- Мираж жив, но прогнал меня. И сказал, что десептиконы вынюхивали информацию именно обо мне. Кстати, с ними был Мисфайер, - поделился новостными сводками разведчик. - Слишком много взрывов в последнее время… А ещё вокруг глушилки, я не могу дозвониться до своих.  
\- А ты, получается, знал? - репортёр соскочил с насиженного места, подошёл к барахольщику и ткнл того в плечо. - Ещё и нас подставил под эту отработку. И не стыдно тебе?  
\- Ни капли, - тем же тоном огрызнулся тёмно-синий минибот. - Ты вообще просто случайность. Би должен был уйти с вами троими, включая Миража.  
\- Би? Ты имеешь в виду Бага? - не понял его Бластер. - Это какое-то сокращение?  
\- Это кодовое имя, балда, - раздражённо мигнул оптикой Ревайнд. - Как, кстати, тебя зовут на самом деле? А то нам всё никак не удаётся познакомиться поближе, - опустил он довольно едкую шуточку.  
\- Бамблби, - немного подумав, всё же представился разведчик. - Я Бамблби. Служу под командованием Оптимуса Прайма, и у меня действительно было здесь задание. Но всё пошло просто по портам…   
\- И где твой Прайм с боевым подкреплением? - сохраняя язвительный тон, уточнил журналист. - Что-то я не вижу здесь марш-броска!  
\- Зато десептиконский флаг отлично просматривается издалека, - ехидно донеслось из-за кучи хлама. Бамблби резко дёрнулся и снова трансформировал ладони в жала - Бластер одобрительно присвистнул. К напрягшимся меха вышел бот, чем-то похожий на самого разведчика. Выкрашенный в алые тона Клиффджампер широко улыбнулся. - Давно не виделись, дружище. Ну что, надрал корму этим поганцам? О, ещё и проапгрейдился по пути? - рассмеялся он, заметив жала. - А ты даром времени не терял!  
\- Будь моя воля, шлема бы пооткручивал, - воинственно проскрипел его спутник. - Ха, Би, а ты и правда собрал неплохой отряд. Подтянуть немного там и сям, познакомить с Проулом поближе, и выйдут вполне себе отличные солдаты! - из тени выступил Айронхайд.  
\- Да какие солдаты, Хайд? - взмолился разведчик. - Это самые обычные меха, которые помогали мне в… - Бамблби осёкся. И повернулся к Тэилгейту, не веря в собственную догадку. - Подожди. Ты ведь не…?  
\- Да, чувак, это твои рекруты, - абсолютно спокойно согласился с его словами барахольщик. - Планировалось, что вы в процессе познакомитесь поближе, ты проведёшь с каждым персонально разъяснительную беседу, а потом увезёшь кого-нибудь с собой. Как говорится, и кибертронец цел, и искроед сыт.  
\- Ну, кое-кто познакомился… - многообещающе встрял в перепалку Ревайнд. Бластер прыснул себе в кулак, старательно задавливая смех. Хаунд смущённо вспыхнул статикой на изгибах шлема и стремительно вмазал кулаком диджею в бок. Тот заржал в голос, с болезненным ойканьем повалившись на платформу.  
\- Уважаю, - с искренним восхищением произнёс Клиффджампер. - А теперь пора браться за дело! Нам нужно вытащить вас отсюда до того, как сюда нагрянут десептиконы. Кое-кто уже присмотрел себе это местечко, как базу и энергоновое хранилище.  
\- А труп чей? - прищурился Айронхайд и нахмурился, перевёл взгляд на Тэилгейта. - Это как понимать?  
\- Кстати, да, - вдруг вспомнил о чём-то Клиффджампер. - ТиДжей. Проул сказал, что ты умер. Вроде как.  
\- Это долгая история, - мигнул оптикой тот. - И я остаюсь здесь… сомневаюсь, что смогу далеко уйти.  
\- Впервые в жизни я с ним согласен, - поддакнул Клифф и ойкнул, получив подзатыльник от старшего товарища. - Не лезь драться!  
\- Би, что было в капсуле? - барахольщик дёрнул разведчика. - Я хочу знать, куда и ради чего я вас отправил.  
\- Странное антропоморфное создание, чем-то похожее на кибертронца, - ответил жёлтый минибот. - Оно было живое, но знаешь…   
\- Как будто на него внешнюю обшивку и броню надеть забыли, - Бластер снова поёжился, вспомнив тот хрипящий ужас. - И этот голос…  
\- Он повторял какое-то сочетание букв, но я не могу его воспроизвести, - признался Би. - Десептиконы, скорее всего, забрали его. И мы ещё узнаем, какое такое оружие квинтессоны решительно посадили под замок.  
\- Хотя это была, скорее, камера пыток, - добавил Хаунд. - Столько лет в темноте, в какой-то мутной питательной жидкости. Фу… - его тоже перекосило.  
\- Расскажешь подробнее, когда вернёмся на базу, - решительно хлопнул в ладони Клиффджампер. - А ты… вернее, твой корпус?  
\- Оставьте мне взрывчатку, - попросил Тэилгейт. - Я сам взорву это место, когда вы уйдёте.  
\- Я бы предложил взять тебя с собой, но у нас нет возможности, - сухо заметил Айронхайд. - Один больной и так есть.  
\- Не больной, а приболевший, - с улыбках на губах поправил его Бластер.  
\- Они с Хаундом, кстати, нехило так помогли! - поддержал меха Ревайнд. - Мне уже не терпится пересмотреть свои записи!  
\- Ты вёл видеосъёмку даже во время критической ситуации? - с толикой уважения протянул силовик.  
\- Любой уважающий себя репортёр и историк в одном лице будет фиксировать всё, что происходит вокруг него! - с гордостью отозвался минибот-журналист. - Особенно, если это поистине исторический момент! На наших глаза творится то, о чём наши потомки будут читать в учебниках.  
\- Тэилгейт, ты дома? - послышался незнакомый кибертронцам голос. - Мы пришли! Можно войти?  
Айронхайд мгновенно растерял шутливый настрой и скрылся в тени. Клиффджампер молниеносно оказался рядом с дезактивным трупом и, схватив его за ноги, стянул на пол, запихнул под платформу и прикрыл разномастным хламом.  
\- Эм… привет? - Хойст с любопытством покосился на целое сборище: в помещении совершенно точно оставалось слишком мало места. - Ты… сказал, что кому-то нужна помощь. Вот я и…  
\- Да, вон Бластер, - барахольщик кивнул шлемом в сторону диджея. - Ему ногу перекрутило.  
За Хойстом в комнату медленно вплыл знакомый Бамблби оратор ярко-рыжей расцветки. По размерам мех походил больше на Айронхайда, но чувствовалось, что в поединке один на один он продует силовику мгновенно. Тот, кого за спиной называли телохранителем самого Прайма, уделал бы его за пять кликов.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя столько гостей, - смущённо и несколько скованно выдавил из себя техник. - Ещё и… - его взгляд напоролся на инсигнию автоботов на честплейте Клиффджампера, которую тот и не подумал прикрыть. - Извини. Понял. Никаких лишних вопросов.  
\- Чего тебе, Сэндсторм? - равнодушно поинтересовался ТиДжей у оратора. - Я звал только Хойста.  
\- Ко мне пришёл Мираж, попросил помочь ему выбраться из города, - осторожно отозвался крупный малый. - Слышал, что “Визаж” взлетел на воздух?  
\- Да. Неловко получилось, - Тэилгейт одарил жёлтого разведчика скептичным взглядом. - И что дальше?  
\- Я… хотел поинтересоваться, можешь ли ты чем-то помочь. Он почему-то не захотел сам к тебе идти, - сконфуженно ответил Сэндсторм. - А я предлагал.  
\- Интересно, почему, - вернул скептичную шпильку Бамблбли и без зазрения совести показал барахольщику жест “иди наболт, но с миром”.  
\- Н-наверное, мне лучше уйти, - оратор отступил и тут же застыл. Его голубая оптика в ужасе расширилась. Мех громко сглотнул.  
\- Увы, никуда ты не пойдёшь, дружок, - прокаркал кто-то из-за его широкой спины. - Ты видел слишком много. У тебя два варианта: присоединиться либо к автоботам, либо к праотцам.  
\- К автоботам, - стремительно теряя голос, пискнул Сэндсторм. - Я не хочу умирать.  
\- Так-то лучше, - ухмыльнулся неизвестный. А теперь подвинься, весь обзор загораживаешь, солдат.  
Сэндсторм мелкими шажками отодвинулся в сторону, являя свету… Бамблби его не знал. Давно неполированная броня была жутковатого зелёного оттенка, испещрённая сколами, а местами даже трещинами. Пальцы крепко сжимали неизвестную разведчику пушку, дуло которой сейчас упиралось в пол. Оптика меха выражала такую глубину, что даже мало чего стесняющийся Ревайнд предпочёл заткнуть глоссу в порт и промолчать. Мех широко оскалился, призывая немного расслабиться, но Бамблби прошибло вплоть до эндоскелета - несмотря на неожиданно тёплую ухмылку, этот солдат всегда держал оптику и аудиосенсоры востро.  
\- Это Кап, наш новый товарищ, - представил его Айронхайд. - Редкостный ворчливый старикан, каких поискать ещё надо, - мигнул он оптикой и расхохотался, когда вояка без стеснения показал ему “жест мира” - прямым текстом послал Юникрону в резервный порт.  
\- Познакомимися попозже, когда выберемся отсюда, - скомандовал он. - Прайм ждёт тебя, - бот качнул шлемом в сторону разведчика, - надеюсь, ты уже подготовил для него рапорт. Проул беснуется не меньше.  
\- Чини давай, - раскрывшего рот Хойста силовик подтолкнул к диджею. - У тебя мало времени.  
\- А ты займись корпусом этого щенка, - Кап скользнул пальцами в сабспейс и вытащил оттуда небольшой флакон, кинул его в руки Клиффджамперу. - Хватит нескольких капель, чтобы очистить его. Сожги по-быстрому, пока есть время.  
\- Эй-эй! Я не готов так быстро уходить! - возмутился Тэилгейт. - И что это за гадость?!  
\- Мёртвым положено быть там, где их место, - равнодушно ответил старый вояка. - Это священное масло из земель, давно стёртых из истории. Оно очистит твой корпус и позволит перешагнуть границу. Можешь пока попрощаться с остальными, а Клиффджампер подготовит тебя к переходу.  
\- За дело! - хлопнув в ладони, красный минибот выгреб барахло из-под платформы и под ошалелыми взглядами новоприбывших потащил распахнувшего рот Тэилгейта на улицу, подальше от любопытных глаз. - А ты не такой тяжёлый, каким кажешься.  
\- Я не хочу знать, что здесь происходит, - тихо изрёк Хойст. - Это не по мне.  
\- А тебя никто не спрашивает, - хмыкнул Кап. - Впрочем, как и всех остальных, - он прямо посмотрел на молчавшего Хаунда, кусающего губы Бластера, тревожно вентилирующего Ревайнда. Бамблби сцарапал с честплейта чужеродную инсигнию и убрал её в сабспейс - пальцы наткнулись на что-то гладкое, и автобот замер: он с трудом вспомнил, что забрал с собой какую-то плёнку. Честно говоря, мех настолько устал, что ему сейчас было не очень интересно поподробнее узнать, что там.  
\- Что же, раз сказать вам нечего, - развёл манипуляторами Кап, - добро пожаловать к автоботам, солдаты. Все претензии, вопросы и недовольные возгласы вы можете оставить вон там, - дуло его пушки ткнулось в мусорное ведро.  
Бамблби тихо рассмеялся - у них появился шанс выбраться из передряги живыми.

*** 

Мир завертелся вокруг с ужасающей силой. Разведчик плохо помнил, как они добрались до базы. Он настолько устал от стремительно набирающих обороты событий, что перестал контролировать реальность. Каким-то образом они нагнали в тоннелях Миража, и харизматично-убедительный Кап уговорил его присоединиться к их увлекательному путешествию, а заодно фракции автоботов. Айронхайд вёл их обратно окружными путями, решив обойти Тарн от греха подальше, поэтому пусть занял гораздо больше времени. Прайм отбил Симфур и вернулся в Айякон, оставив караулить новые территории своего брата по сборке - Ультра Магнуса и каких-то ламбо-братьев. О последних Кап отзывался с некоторой усмешкой.  
Когда они вымученные и измождённые добрались до базы, Бамблби почти на пороге лишился чувств и пришёл в себя в медбэе. Незнакомый ему медик с совершенно безумной, свидетельствующей о долгой работе оптикой вместо приветствия показал ему кулак и сказал, что если тот покинет платформу раньше, чем он разрешит, ему не сдобровать. Одного двинутого на весь процессор ему уже хватило, второго мех не потерпит. Бамблби сглотнул, кивнул и угомонился. Корпус нещадно ломило, но шарниры и внутренние системы как следует промыли, залили восстановителем и самым слабозаряженным энергоном. Медбот, откликавшийся на имя Рэтчет, продержал его у себя ещё несколько дней и только потом отпустил, строго-настрого велев ближайшие несколько дней не перенапрягаться. Минибот толком ещё не апгрейдился, да и психологически ему было труднее, чем обычным меха, - банально потому, что он был младше.  
Бамблби искренне поблагодарил Рэтчета, когда покидал медбэй. На пороге уже топтался Хаунд, широко ему улыбнувшийся. Минибот почти ответил на улыбку, а в следующее мгновение заметил свеже выжженную инсигнию автоботов у того на плечевом блоке. Холосъёмщик перехватил его взгляд и мягко накрыл маленькую ладошку своей.  
\- Это было ожидаемо, Бамблби, - мех сжал её, возвращая в реальность, - рано или поздно это бы случилось.  
\- Прости, - сгорбился разведчик, - я не хотел тащить тебя сюда.  
\- Война решила всё за нас. Нам остаётся только подстраиваться, - Хаунд аккуратно подтащил бота к себе и обнял. - В этом тот странный мех был прав.  
\- Ты про Проула? - слабо улыбнулся минибот. - Чопорный такой, высокомерный.  
\- Он самый, - рассмеялся голограф. - Противный малый, но своё дело знает. С этим не поспоришь. Он мгновенно определил, кого в какой отдел направить. Поразительные аналитические таланты.  
\- Не зря он почти самый главный в аналитическом отделе, - протянул Би. - Ты сам-то в порядке? Я долго лежал в медбэе? Хронометр сбился.  
\- Несколько дней, - Хаунд жестом предложил ему пройтись. - Мы успели пообщаться и с Праймом. Ревайнд с невероятным энтузиазмом вывалил на него все свои записи, данные, догадки, теории и многое другое…   
\- Полагаю, Оптимусу потребовался переводчик с исторического? - предположил разведчик и с удовольствием прижался к боку голографа. - Он оценил наше приключение?  
\- Не уверен, - честно признался тот. - Он, конечно, прямо об этом не сказал, но то создание его обеспокоило. А ещё, кстати, он просил, чтобы ты к нему зашёл.  
\- Обязательно, - Бамблби притормозил и обнял холосъёмщика, наслаждаясь теплом и умиротворяющими энергополями. - Как только, так сразу…  
\- Кстати, буквально позавчера тут такая шумиха была! - воскликнул Хаунд. - Вернулся отряд, похожий на наш, их командир был серьёзно ранен, но… кажется, Рэтчет заверил, что он выкарабкается. Он притащил с собой таких же новичков, так что мы с Бластером и Ревайндом тут не единственные такие.  
Бамблби в первый клик расслабленно урчал, а в следующее мгновение подобрался: какой такой командир? Какой такой отряд? На ум приходило только одно имя.  
\- П-прости, Хаунд, мне нужно кое-что уточнить, - подобрался разведчик. - Помнишь, я говорил тебе про своего друга? Возможно, это именно он. Я должен точно знать, что с ним!  
\- Тебя проводить? - Хаунд чуть сконфуженно улыбнулся: он-то надеялся, что им с миниботом удастся провести хотя бы немного времени вместе, прежде чем их раскидают по разным фронтам. А в том, что будет именно так, холосъёмщик не сомневался.  
\- Не надо, - Бамблби шагнул вперёд, но искрой ощутил некоторое разочарование со стороны голографа. Жутко деликатный Хаунд, разумеется, промолчал, и минибот мгновенно почувствовал укол вины. - Прости, Хаунд, - он вернулся к нему и обнял, - правда, прости. Мы обязательно с тобой ещё поговорим и побудем вместе, - мех тепло улыбнулся ему. - Просто… Я столько за него переживал. Джаз долгое время не выходил на связь, и я даже не знал, жив ли он. Я должен убедиться!  
\- Всё в порядке, Би, - холосъёмщик наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в макушку, - он твой друг, а о друзьях надо заботиться. Увидимся позже.  
Мех обогнул его и направился в сторону тренировочных секций - Айронхайд наверняка с радостью готовил новоприбывших солдат к полевым миссиям.  
Бамблби про себя подумал, что нужно сделать Хаунду подарок - нельзя оставлять такого внимательного и невероятно заботливого меха просто так. Нужно обязательно показать ему, насколько минибот ценил его отношение к себе. Особенно после того, сколько он врал ему, как едва не угробил, затащив в самое пекло, а потом вынудив стать одним из автоботов. Разведчик встряхнулся и побежал обратно. Ещё до поворота он услышал негромкий голос Проула и раздражённое бурчание Рэтчета.  
\- Он крепкий парень, выкарабкается, - устало отбивался от нервно дёргающего дверцами-крыльями праксианца медик. - Вечером можешь зайти к нему ненадолго. Думаю, он уже проснётся.  
\- Это Джаз? С ним всё в порядке? - Би налетел на медбота с размаху, и тот стальной силой воли не втащил ему в фейсплейт просто потому, что его все заколебали. - Проул, он про Джаза?  
\- Да, про него, - тактик замер, тревожно вентилируя. Разведчик про себя отметил, что таким он видел бывшего полисбота, пожалуй, впервые. - Они вернулись несколько дней назад. Джаз удачно прошёл минное поле, но под конец его настиг выстрел из снайперской винтовки. Если бы не Блюстрик, пуля прошибла бы искру.  
\- А так прошла по кривой и пробила проводку ложемента, - добавил Рэтчет и скрестил манипулятора на честплейте. - Пришлось собирать его по частям, но Джазу повезло. Блю оказал ему помощь и вытащил оттуда. Ему и Космосу удалось поддерживать стабильное состояние лейтенанта, пока они не пересекли границу. Фиксит хорошо справился, не дал искре схлопнуться.  
С каждым равнодушным словом медика Проул серел всё больше. Бамблби вслушивался в его голос с не меньшим ужасом, но ещё больше его пугал праксианец. Собранный, рассудительный - сейчас он походил на жалкую версию себя. И минибот неожиданно понял, сложил в мозговом модуле картинку, которая никак не хотела ложиться в заданные рамки: у Джаза и Проула была связь. Та самая, о которой какое-то время мечтал сам Бамблби, но позабывший её после встречи с Хаундом. Разведчик уже не слышал, что говорил медик, поражённый своим открытием.  
\- Не шатайтесь под дверями, - велел Рэтчет, - всё под контролём, - он вернулся в медбэй.  
Проул в этот момент совершенно искренне стравил пар, немного сгорбившись. Бамблби сделал то, о чём в обычное время даже не подумал бы. Он подскочил к праксианцу и крепко обнял его, добившись удивлённого возгласа.  
\- Джаз справится, просто поверь в него, - пробормотал он, снизу-вверх глядя на удивлённый фейсплейт тактика. - Он всегда справляется и с улыбкой преодолевает любые трудности.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - Проул осторожно отцепил от себя обнаглевшего минибота и тут же вернулся к привычному образу. - Спасибо, - чуть помявшись, добавил он. И мгновенно вспомнил о более важных вещах. - Я жду твой отчёт. И зайди к Оптимусу, у него к тебе серьёзный разговор по поводу квинтессонских находок.  
\- Предлагаю прямо сейчас сходить вместе, - Бамблби перекатился с носка супинатора на пятку и обратно, разминаясь. - И позови Уиллджека. Возможно, я нашёл кое-что интересное. Несмотря на то, что десептиконы забрали то существо и наверняка будут его использовать… - минибот загадочно улыбнулся. - Думаю, мы найдём, чем их поразить.  
\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - Проул вытащил коммлинк и самым суровым тоном вызвал учёного в кабинет Прайма, после чего позвонил и ему и поставил в известность, что сейчас к нему нагрянет целая делегация.  
Бамблби меланхолично пожал плечевыми блоками и поспешил за праксианцем. До сих пор болтающаяся в сабспейсе плёнка приоткрывала завесу трансформирующихся механизмов. И, возможно, в ней было нечто более ценное, чем простая возможность перевоплощать конечности в оружие.


End file.
